Bleach: Rise of the Deities!
by Clayden
Summary: The new arc arrives! It has been 20 years since the defeat of Aizen. A new enemy appears, threatening to rule over both worlds. How will this new arc of violence and vengeance turn out? .Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 The era of piece

Chapter 1: The era of peace.

20 years have past since the traitorous shinigami Sosuke Aizen was defeated along with his army of Hollows known as the Espada. The world of soul society has undergone an era of peace, the substitute soul reaper known as Ichigo Kurosaki has now been made Captain of the third division of the Gotei 13; for his experience in the field and extreme value to the shinigami. Ichigo's sister Karin Kurosaki is now the 3rd seated officer in the third division, having been trained in the art of swordsmanship and how to control her spiritual power by her father Isshin.

Soul society isn't the only world that has undergone changes. On earth the boy known as Uryu Ishida has continued his life as a quincy and recruited many into the clan, including the young girl Tastuki Arisawa who is now married the Quincy. Sado Yasatora has trained his unique power under his new master Kenpachi Zaraki and has gained considerable strength, enough even to take down a hollow of Vasto Lorde strength.

The Vaizards have been appointed to the squads left unaccommodated by a captain; Shinji Hirako has been appointed captain of the fifth division along with Hiyori sarugaki as his 3rd seat, Kensei Muguruma has been appointed to squad 9 as captain with Mashiro Kuna as his 3rd seat. Tatsufusa Enjoji from squad eight has been move from his position as third seat and has been apointed to the fifth seat, the new third seat will be taken by Lisa Yadomaru. Hachigen Ushoda has been appointed to the fourth division as chief healer, the Vaizards Rojuro Otoribashi and Love Aikawa have been transferred to the zero division to serve as guards to the king.

*In soul society*

It is early in the morning and a captains meeting is taking place.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi said.

"Kenpachi. What is it that you want?"

"It looks like you have gotten even stronger than i have, i must say that i am impressed." Kenpachi said smiling.

"Really now and where are you going with this?"

"Haha! How about we have a little deathmatch? For old times sake eh? I wanna how much you have grown since our last battle."

"Oh man Kenpachi just stop with this stuff okay!? I don't want to fight you!"

"You don't have a choice Ichigo KUROSAKI!!!!!!" Kenpachi charges towards ichigo whilst inside the meeting hall.

"kenpachi stop this!" Ichigo pleaded to save his embarrassment, whilst holding up his sword to defend himself.

"Hado #4, Byakurai!" A shot of lightning seperates Kenpachi from Ichigo resulting in Kenpachi to withdraw. "Such brute strength Kenpachi, you should really know how to control your emotions." Byakuya spoke calmly.

"Well look at you mister noble. Looks like Gin isn't here to stop me from killing you anymore." Kenpachi said, sheathing his sword.

"Please I could kill you with one hand behind my back."

"Is that a fact?"

"Enough!" The captain commander approaches and everyone immediately attends to their positions. "We are here to discuss matters that need attending to and not to be ripping each others throats out. You are captains not children!" Yammamoto spoke with disgust. "Now we need a new shinigami to watch over Karakura town but due to the majority of them having spiritual awareness, you will not need a gigai." Yammamoto clearly stated.

"Captain sir! Might i suggest Ichigo Kuosaki for this assignment? His family is down on earth and he has proven his skill many times over. The people of Karakura should have no trouble in having him stay there for a while." Captain Ukitake said boldly.

"A wise suggestion Jushiro. What do you say in this Ichigo?"

"I will go. It should be great for the people of Karakura to know that their protector is someone they know and can trust." Ichigo said.

"Very well then, Ichigo Kurosaki will be assigned to the real world in the town of Karakura. A senkaimon will be prepared for you by tomorrow. This meeting has concluded." Yammamoto returns to his quarters, the other captains do the same.

"Your lucky you are going to earth Ichigo but I'll still be here when you get back!" Kenpachi said.

"Yeah so will my blade to your throat." Ichigo threatened.

"Hehe, I like it Kurosaki. I will look forward to it" Kenpachi said with a smug look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 The honor of the Quincy

Chapter 2: The honor of the Quincy

On earth the Quincy race have increased in numbers and got back on track, killing hollows to protect the human race whilst maintaining the balance. Currently the quincys are hidden deep within a forest, where there resides a small town in which they live. The quincy are now organized into groups, similar to the gotei 13.

The quincy have an elite force known as the Yumi Shukun (Bow Masters) which contains quincy of the highest rank and ability; this is also the most populated force. The furi:ransa: (freelances) are the smallest of all the forces; They deal with covert missions and executions. The force that is somewhat different to the average quincy is known as the kiridooshi sento:ki (cutting fighters). This particular group of quincys use only the Seele Schneider but are experts at its way of combat and can easily defeat enemies at speed; because of this they have developed their own fighting style and moves unique to this group of quincy. The last group is for newcomers and trainees which is subdivided into three more groups that cover different aspects of the quincy's arsenal and fighting style.

All of the groups are controlled and managed by the Kanshinin (Overseers), there are currently five Kanshinin in the quincy race; Uryuu and Ryuken being two of them. Only one Kanshinin at a time has full control over the race, if something were to happen to this one Kanshinin then the second Kanshinin would gain full control.

*In the secluded town of the quincy (Midday)*

"Ahhh, isn't this nice Uryuu?"

"It kind of is actually. It feels good to have finally built the quincy race back to where it stood, better even."

"Haha, yeah i'm just glad i came by here when i did. Otherwise i wouldn't have been a quincy.!

"Yeah. Its good to have you here, Daisuke." Uryuu said with a cheerful smile.

"Where would you be without me?" Daisuke said whilst patting Ishidas back.

"Yeah your right, now I need to attend a training session with the recruits. I'll see you around!" Uryuu said whilst running off into the distance.

"heh, there he goes. Hey bring back RAMEN!!"Daisuke shouted.

"WILL DO!!"

_Daisuke: A cheerful and respected man in the quincy race and is the fourth Kanshinin. He has long blue hair with bright green eyes. When he joined the quincy race he developed his skills exceptionally fast, since he had such a talent for the quincy he was decided strong enough to be placed as one of the Kanshinin. Daisuke has developed his own quincy cross this one in the shape of a hexagon. The bow itself is red in colour _(as oppose to the standard blue) _and is named shinku hakyoku _(Crimson catastrophe).

*At the training grounds for beginners*

"SHIYAAAA!" A kid screams whilst striking with a wooden stick against his target.

"Okay stop right there." A figure appears wearing a brown trench coat.

"Was there something wrong master Ryuken?" The kid questions.

"You need to look at your openings, if that was a real target you would have been defeated." Ryuken said.

"I'm sorry master...I'll keep trying." The child says whilst trying not to cry.

"Yes remember look at your own defenses as oppose to your opponents."

Uryuu appears from the trees. "Father!"

"Uryuu, are you okay?"

"Yes i'm fine. I came to tell you that there have been hollow sightings not far from here." Uryuu said.

"Of what level?"

"Oh not that strong i'd say weaker than a gillian." Uryuu said with confidence.

"Fine i will dispatch a team immediately to destroy the hollows." Ryuken said whilst taking something out of his coat. "They will use this."

"The hasso: kurosu (sending cross)."

"Yes if they are mere hollows sending them to soul society shouldn't be too hard. At any rate the shinigami have informed me of an upgrade to our own quincy crosses."

"Really? What would happen to them?" Uryuu spoke clueless.

"Well they will be normal but will act like a zanpakutou when they kill a hollow. In other words we can destroy as many hollows as we like and they will all get sent to soul society." Ryuken smiled.

"That is a good thing and when will the upgrade be available?"

"Tomorrow a shinigami will arrive to give us the upgrades."

"Okay. I must go now."

"Okay. I have to dispatch a team now anyway. We shall meet tomorrow Uryuu."

The two part ways and a team is dispatched.

*About half a mile from the village*

"Heh. So this is the so called 'secluded' village of the quincy. Well i found it so it isn't very well hidden." A tall man said hooded and cloaked showing only one eye. " My hollows should be taken out soon and then i can make my advance. Ah here they come now hahahahaha!"

A team of quincys appear and spot the hollows.

"Okay team lets just take care of these creatures and we can be on our way. Ready bows!"

The team start to dispatch the hollow rather quickly until only a few remain.

"There!" One of the quincys takes out a hollow.

"Oh look all of my hollows are one. FINALLY!" The cloaked figure starts to charge down the hill to meet the quincys.

"Stand firm men! Look over there."

The cloaked man reaches the quincys. "Hello i don't believe we've met before?" The cloaked figure said.

"Are you a hollow?"

"A hollow? No i am not but something far greater." The cloaked man said.

"Well are you a threat to us?"

"Depends on my mission... and my mission says that i am!" The cloaked figure strikes and obliterates every quincy in the team.

"*coughs* why are you doing this? *coughs*"

"Simply following orders!" The cloaked figure finishes the quincy off.

*Back in the village*

"MASTER RYUKEN SIR!" A messenger shouts whilst catching his breath.

"What is it? Why the rush?" Ryuken said.

"The team that went to dispatch the hollows sir."

"What about them?"

"They were wiped out completely sir. Turns out something bigger was out there, waiting."

"Don't panic friend. If this thing is as strong as you say it is then i will take care of it!" Ryuken said with anger in his eyes.

"Lord Kanshinin?" The messenger said.

"There is no time for further talk. I shall leave immediately while the beast is still there."

Ryuken leaves leaving the villagers in fright. Uryuu gets told of the situation.

"So father is going to stop this thing yeah?"

"So he says."

"What do you mean so he says! He is a Kanshinin of the quincy race, show some respect."

"Your right, as long as the Kanshinin lives we should have nothing to fear."

"Thats right, so leave him to fight alone. If we were to go with him then he wont be able to fight at his best. He would fear for casulties, human and quincy alike. (Father...Be carefull)


	3. Chapter 3 The Deidad strike!

Chapter 3: The Deidad strike!

Ryuken rushes to the scene. "What in the world could defeat a team of quincy that easily?"

Ryuken stops and stares in horror to see dead corpses of quincys. "Oh my God! who could do such a thing?"

"I'll tell you who!"

Ryuken spins round whilst summoning his bow. "Who is it? Show yourself!"

The cloaked figure appears from amidst the trees. "You look stronger than the previous ones, I think i may have to actually try this time."

"How dare you! I don't know who you think you are but your life ends here. You will pay for what you have done!"

"Ooo scary. I am Kyojin of the Deidad (Deities) one of the most powerful clans in existence...Even stronger than shinigami." Kyojin said.

"Well then lets hope you can live up to your name there Kyojin. I am Ryuken Ishida! The first Kanshinin of the quincy race."

"Oho. Lets see if you can live up to yours!" Kyojin throws his cloak and pulls out from underneath a giant hammer. "Hehe. Lets see if the power of a Kanshinin can withstand the might of a Deidad!" Kyojin swings his hammer towards Ryuken.

"Predictable!" Ryuken quickly dodges and fires a blast of arrows at Kyojin.

"What? HAHA look at the size of those things. You expect to beat me with that? I'll crush you for your insolence!" Kyojin swings his hammer once more.

"I said predictable!"

"(lets see him predict this)" Kyojin teleports behind Ryuken.

Ryukens eyes widen, "Wha...?"

Kyojin grabs Ryuken and throws him against a tree. "HAHAHA!" Kyojin charges towards Ryuken and smashes his hammer against his chest.

"AHH!"

"What did you hope to accomplish from coming here? To defeat me? Well it looks like your failing."

"Tch. It looks like i'm still alive so in my book, i only fail when i die! Hirenkyaku!" Ryuken disappears for a brief moment.

"Grr where are you!? I don't like to be kept waiting."

Ryuken appears from the side and firs an array of arrows larger than the first ones he fired.

"What a pest." Kyojin turns, "So i see you can increase the size of your arrows. Interesting. Ah no matter your still going to die!" Kyojin splits his hammer into four pieces are fires them one by one at Ryuken. "How fares your success now Ryuken!" The pieces collide into Ryuken resulting in serious injury.

"Tch, darn you!" Ryuken attempts to stand but fails.

"Don't bother getting up. Your limbs are useless, they are nothing but shattered bones encased in flesh. You may as well accept your fate now!" Kyojin says with pure hatred in his eyes.

"You just don't get it do you? I am the first Kanshinin of the quincy race. My existence keeps them going. I have a reputation to uphold and i can't let it get tarnished now could i?"

"Then you leave me no choice but to kill you and i told you, your limbs are useless. You can't stand in the condition you're in."

"hehe who needs limbs? Ransotengai!" Ryuken stands with the power of ransotengai.

"What the?" Kyojin says in amazement.

"What? You thought that the Kanshinin of the quincy would be a cake walk did you? Well you have another thing coming." Ryuken summons his bow once more. "Now lets finish this!"

"Hehe!" Kyojin reassembles his hammer and swings it with incredible force.

"Futile!" Ryuken uses Hirenkyaku to evade the giants hammer.

"I will destroy you!" Kyojin charges towards Ryuken until he is but five meters away.

"Kaimetsu! (annihilation)"


	4. Chapter 4 The Bow and the Hammer

Chapter 4: The Bow and the Hammer

*In the village*

Uryuu was sitting in the round room of the Kanshinin, Daisuke sat beside him. "Yo Uryuu! Are you okay? Still thinking of Ryuken?" Daisuke said softly.

"It's not just that. It's just this monster that has appeared out of nowhere! Not only that but it wiped out the an entire team of quincy in a matter of seconds." Uryuu spoke with both anger and fear.

"Hey don't worry okay? I'm sure it's just a stronger hollow than they expected. At any rate master Ryuken is out there now fighting it, the monster can't win against a Kanshinin especially and Ishida." Daisuke said trying to comfort Uryuu.

"Your right Daisuke, hehe where would i be without you?"

"Haha!" Daisuke pats Uryuus back. "Now did you get the ramen i asked for?" Daisuke laughed attempting to change the subject.

"Oh yeah i do, here shark fin ramen. You favourite."

"Thank you Uryuu, now lets try to not think about your father and this enemy he'll be back before you know it."

*amongst the trees where Ryuken and Kyojin are fighting*

"I will destroy you!" Kyojin charges towards Ryuken until he is but five meters away.

"Kaimetsu! (annihilation)" Ryuken unleashed a dark blue force exerted from his hand which shot out at extreme speed and covered a huge area. Kyojin took the full impact of the technique.

"Gahhh! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" The smoke cleared and Kyojin was standing with blood spilling out of his body. His left arm had been destroyed and his body covered in blood. "Curse you quincy! CURSE YOU!" Kyojin shouted in agony.

"Maybe now you will take us more seriously." Ryuken said whilst drawing a Seele Schneider from his belt.

"I'm not done yet you wretched QUINCY!" Kyojin started coughing blood and picked his hammer up.

"Your not done yet? Hmm i think you are!" Ryuken spins the Seele Schneider around his finger and fires it from his bow.

A figure appears in front of Kyojin from nowhere and catches the Seele Schneider. This man was a lot smaller in size. "What is this? A Deidad losing?" The figure spoke with a dark and deep voice. The figure was also hooded and cloaked.

"That uniform? It's the same as Kyojins, are you...?"

"A Deidad? Yes and your attempt to stop us has proven quite intriguing. I'm afraid though, i am going to have to take your life." The man snaps the Seele Schneider and begins to walk towards Ryuken.

"Fool! I'll deal with you the same way i dealt with Kyojin!" Ryuken began firing arrows at the cloaked man.

The arrows proved useless against the Deidadand he continued walking towards him.

"Tch! (Impossible!) Take some more!" Ryuken continued to fire arrows until suddenly the Deidad stopped. "What's wrong?"

"...*Chuckles*" The Deidad instantly appears infront of Ryuken and in a flash of light the quincy was at his knees.

Blood dripped from Ryukens shoulder. "How the mighty have fallen. What was it you said? You was going to deal with me the same way you dealt with Kyojin? Looks like your failing."

"He says that he hasn't failed until he's dead!" Kyojin stated.

"Oh? Well then i'll just have to kill him!" The Deidad grabs Ryuken by the throat and stabs him with a katana and then throws him into the trees. He then sheathes his blade. "The first Kanshinin of the quincy, is dead."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kyojin laughs vibrantly.

"We must get you medical attention!"

"*coughs* Yes we must, that move he did *coughs* was nothing that i have ever seen before!"

"Well it's over now. Let us return for more orders Kyojin."

"Lets."

The two Deidad disappear and a messenger overhears them. "I must warn the village!" The messenger says in shear terror and sprints his way back to the village.

*The hidden village of the quincy*

"URYUU ISHIDA! Where are you!?" The messenger shouts desperately trying to find the quincy.

"Are you okay man?" A villager said.

"Uryuu! Where is he?"

"In the room of the Kanshinin. Why...?"

"Thank you!" The messenger shoots past and flings open the doors into the Kanshinins chambers. "Uryuu! Uryuu!"

"Looks like someone likes you Ishida hehe." Daisuke said with a smile to his face.

"Haha. What is it messenger? What news do you bring?"

"*pant* *pant* The monster that killed the quincys,"

"Yes?"

"Turns out it wasn't a monster at all!"

"Speak sense! What has happened?!"

"It is a member of the Deidad clan!"

Uryuus eyes widen "What! This cannot be?"

"It is the truth sir. I recognise their uniform and they even claimed to be them."

"Whats a Deidad?" Daisuke said.

Uryuu replied, "They are a group of shinigami that existed long ago. Before even us quincys, they are an ancient clan that didn't really pose much of a threat to anyone." Uryuu slams his fist down onto a desk,"What could they be planning?"

"You said they don't pose a threat? So why have they attacked us?" Daisuke said.

"Well legends say that they didn't pose a threat because they never engaged combat with anyone, ever. I am guessing that they were building up their strength to do something horrible." Uryuu explained.

"Also sir Uryuu, Your father Ryuken; the first Kanshinin of the quincy race. Has been murdered by one of the Deidads. I am sorry." The messenger said.

"What?! He is an incredibly strong and wise quincy, how did he...?"

"I saw that the Deidad had serious injuries. Ryuken would have won but there was one other."

"A second Deidad! Those cowards. Why don't they fight fair...FATHER!! I swear to you I will avenge your death, your passing will not be in vein." Uryuu said with tears falling down his cheek. "Daisuke!Send a message to the shinigami Urahara Kisuke, tell him what happened."

"Right!"

"Hopefully he will alert the shinigami of this danger that threatens our very existence. Daisuke, make haste." Uryuu places his hand on Daisukes shoulder. "Don't fail me."

"Where would you be without me?"

"Exactly."

"Since the passing of your father, doesn't that mean...?"

"Yes Daisuke. The quincy race is now in the hands of the second Kanshinin, me."

"Do us proud Uryuu." Daisuke said with a smile before leaving the village.

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion

Chapter 5: Reunion

Daisuke quickly made haste to the Urahara shop.

"So this is the Urahara shop? Well good job it's open for business." Daisuke said whilst opening the door to he shops entrance.

"Wow, look at all these sweets!"

"Can I help you?" A tall man wearing a short sleeved top with an apron stood to the side of Daisuke.

"Um yes i am looking for the shinigami by the name of Urahara Kisuke."

"Who are you and how do you know about shinigami?"

"I am Daisuke Kobayashi the fourth Kanshinin of the quincy race and you are?"

"A quincy? Well you are most welcome, I am Tessai Tsukabishi previous captain of the Kido corps. Urahara Kisuke is out at the moment, he should be back soon." Tessai said with a more cheerful tone than before.

"I'm ba-ack!" A man with a green and white stripey hat appeared at the entrance to the shop.

"Master Urahara sir!" Tessai said.

"Hi there Tessai and who's your friend?" Urahara said cheerfully.

"This is Daisuke Kobayashi the fourth Kanshinin of the quincy race. He has come to deliver a message."

They all sit down by a round table urahara starts to stroke a cat.

"So tell me Daisuke, what message do you bring a shop owner?"

"My friend and ally Uryuu Ishida told me to come to you."

"Uryuu huh? Yeah i've heard of him. What of it?"

"His father Ryuken along with a team of quicys were murdered not long ago. The assailents call themselves by the name of the Diedads." Daisuke plainly stated.

"The Deidads you say. Very suspicious, well since they managed to take out a Kanshinin of Ryukens strength then i'd say we are in for a rough time. Very well, I will alert the shinigami in the Seireitei about the situation. They should get back to me soon, i will alert you and your race when that time comes."

"Thank you Urahara. Thats a pretty cat what's her name?"Daisuke asked.

"This cat is my most dearest and closest friend in the world. Her name Is Youruichi Shihoin."

"Shihoin? I didn't know they recruited cats into their familly."

"Haha, well she isn't really a cat."

A blank expression goes across Daisukes face. "You make complete sense Urahara."

"I will once you see this, go on Yoruichi show him."

"Okay sure kisuke."

"THE CAT TALKS!!" Daisuke shouted.

"I'm not a cat stupid." Yoruichi begins to transform into her human form. "There you see? I'm not a cat after all."

Daisukes mouth gapes open and blood spurts from his nose. "Oh my God! Yoruichi put some clothes on!" Daisuke shouts whilst covering his eyes but leaving a gap to peer out of.

"Hahahahaha, I love the expressions people get when I do that. Don't worry Kisuke i will go and alert them just open up a Senkaimon for me." Yourichi laughed.

"You sure? Okay then it's settled. Daisuke your race will be alerted as soon as we know something."

"Thank you, i shall take my leave then. Good luck Yoruichi."

Daisuke leaves, Yoruichi gets dressed and Urahara begins to open a Senkaimon.

"Make sure you make haste Yoruichi, I fear for the worst in these situations."

"They don't call me the Goddess of flash for nothing you know. I'll be there before you know it."

"I hope so. Well it's all ready for you."

"Thank you Kisuke, I'll be back soon." Yoruichi departs and Urahara returns to his shop.

*In Soul Society*

"Okay the Senkaimon is ready for you, Ichigo." Captain Ukitake said.

"Thank you, See you around."

"Wait someone is coming through, get back."

The Senkaimon opens and Yoruichi Shihoin appears from inside.

"Yoruichi? What are you doing here." Ichigo said politley.

"I have to speak to all of you, NOW!"

"Is it urgent?" Ukitake said.

"If it wasn't, would i be here?"

"You're right, very well follow me." Ukitake said.

The three walk to the captain commanders chamber and yoruichi explains the situation to Yammamoto.

"So you see captain commander, without the help of the shinigami the Deidads will take over not only earth but soul society as well." Yoruichi said.

"This is troublesome indeed. Who would have thought that the Deidads would be behind this."

"What should we do commander?" Ukitake said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, since you have been appointed to the real world you shall go to the quincys village and stay there. With you there as backup they will last. A man named Daisuke will be alerted of your coming and shall guide you to their village. Take this Ichigo, it's the upgrades for the quincy cross. Jushiro you will alert all captains of the situation, tell them to be ready for war. The era of piece has ended." Yammamoto stated.

"And what of me master?" Yoruichi said.

"You will return to earth. Both you and Urahara will go to Orihime and Sado Yasatora to train them further."

"Okay!" Yoruichi departs immediatly.

"Go now Ichigo, Ukitake. We must make haste if we are to win this war."

"Right!" Both of them say before departing in seperate directions.

Ichigo and yoruichi return to earth and Ichigo is confronted by Daisuke.

"Are you Kurosaki Ichigo captain of squad 3?" Daisuke questionned.

"That is correct and you're Daisuke am i right?"

"Yes you are. You must follow me back to the village, when we arrive you will talk to Uryuu Ishida. Our current Kanshinin, i believe you have met him before yes?"

"Yes i have. Lets move Daisuke."

Daisuke and Ichigo Kurosaki make their way to the secluded village of the quincys.

*Village of the quincy*

"Open the gate! Let master Daisuke through!" The gatekeepers open up the gates leading to the entrance of the village. Daisuke and Ichigo go in and enter the room of the Kanshinin.

"Uryuu! I have brought Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of the third division of the Gotei 13."

"Kurosaki. A captain?" Uryuu said in shock and awe. "Am i glad to see you. We have a crisis on our hands and we are in need of your talents."

"Yeah, yeah. Ishida you are my friend, i will help you in anyway i can. How about i start by giving you this." Ichigo said whilst handing over the upgrades.

"Thank you these upgrades will allow us to fight with worrying about the balance." Uryuu activates the upgrade device which covers the whole village. All of the quincy crosses glow and get infused with spirit particles to that of a Zanpakutou. "Get some rest Ichigo, we will catch up in the morning."

*In an unkown location*

Kyojin and the other Deidad stand in a dark room with nine other hooded and cloaked figures, one of which sits in a throne.

"Kyojin. What news do you bear upon us from your mission?" The man sitting on the throne asks.

"The first Kanshinin of the quincy clan has been defeated master." Kyojin answered.

"Clearly and what of your injuries? The man spoke once more.

"I am in need of medical attention master."

"Yes i can see that. I can also see that you did not use your full strength, never underestimate opponents especially a Kanshinin!" The man said with with disgust. "you were lucky that it was a two man mission otherwise you would be dead right now."

"I am sorry master. I will ensure that it doesn't happen again."

"Yes that would be a wise choice indeed. Now go to the medicinal chamber, get yourself cleaned up."

"Yes sir!"

"Your new mission is the same as before, only this time i have gathered intelligence that a captain is accomanying them. Destroy the captain and the new Kanshinin in command!"

"It will be done." The Deidad who accompanied Kyojin leaves for the medicinal chamber to wait for his partner.


	6. Chapter 6 Preperation for war

Chapter 6: Preperation for war

On earth Yoruichi has visited the houses home to Orihime and Sado, the three now stand inside the training ground underneath the Urahara shop. Sado demonstrates his new power to Yoruichi.

"Tyaaaaaaaah!!" Sado howls as both his arms transform into demonic haymakers.

"Demonic wave number two: Buatsuna Hifu! (Thick Skin)" Sado roars and his entire body becomes encased in a black and red armour. "Demonic wave number three: Tasogare Tsubasa! (Twilight wing)" Sado says yet another incantation and a set of demon wings open up from his back.

"Demons final incantation: Enma Masuku! (Demon mask)" Sado uses a hand gesture similar to a Vaizard and a demonic mask cloaks his face.

Yoruichi stood there in amazement. She hadn't seen such a display of power in over 20 years.

"Well chad, your power is mind blowing! Captain Zaraki taught you well." Yoruichi complimented.

Sado spoke as if his voice was fused with a demon_,"Thank you Yoruichi, though i still wish to train harder. To become stronger."_

"That is why i am here, soon Kisuke will be here and then we can split and practice are skills."

"Yoruichi -san?" Orihime said.

"Hmm, yes Orihime?"

"Why have you come to train us? Has something happened to Kurosaki- kun?"

"No. Not yet anyhow. There is a clan known as the Deidads who have threatened the survival of both the shinigami and quincy. So we are in need of every ally we know to strike back!" Yoruichi stated.

Orihime and Chad nodded.

"Sorry for the wait everyone." Urahara appears from behind Yoruichi. "My my, look at Sado! Such a display of power. Well i guess we should get started."

"Yes I will go with Orihime and you with Chad."

"Sounds good to me but know this Chad, I will be going all out against you!" Urahara said slightly tilting his hat.

"Then i will do the same."

The two groups split up and begin training.

"So Chad hows about you give the first strike?" Urahara confidently said.

_"Fine. El Directo!"_ Sado fires a huge beam of energy at Kisuke.

"I see. Blood Mist Shield!" Kisuke stops the beam with his shield and fires one of his own. "Awaken now, Benihime!

Chad lifted his hand and caught the laser with his hand and crushed it into tiny particles. _"Come one! I thought you said your all? El Directo!"_ Chad said with a cocky attitude.

"Tch!" Urahara unleashes another shield to defend. "Beni Inazuma (Deep red Lightning)!" Four dark red lasers shoot out of Kisukes Zanpakutou and latch onto Sado. "Kowasu! (shatter)" The four lasers break and explode around Sado, Urahara smiles but as the smoke clears Sado stands tall.

"What?! No way!"

"_Jaaku Kirameki! _(Evil Flash)" Sado creates a ball of energy from his finger tips that encases the area in a flash of light. Sado advances towards Urahara who is temporarily blinded.

_"El Dir..."_

"BAN-KAI!" Sado is forced back as Urahara unleashes his bankai. "Beni sho:netsujigoku! (Crimson Inferno)" As the light faded Kisuke was holding a staff with a blade at each end and the handle in the middle. He has also lost his hat but it has been replaced with deep red horns with black tips. He has a ripped cape that flows freely in the wind. "Now then shall we play some more?"

_"That's more like it Kisuke!"_


	7. Chapter 7 Vengeful Quincy

Chapter 7: Vengeful Quincy

"Lets begin Orihime!"

"Right! Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime fires her Shun Shun Rikka at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi uses shunpo to quickly escape. "Don't hold back Orihime. Use your full potential! Ultimate technique, Shunko!" Electricity encircles Yoruichi and then gets channeled into one hand. She then fires it at Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" A shield appears rejecting Yoruichi's Shunko. Shunko disintegrates completely.

"I see, so you have got some potential in you. I may have to use the perfected version next time, watch your back."

"Yes and you watch yours!"

"I will."

*In the unknown location*

"Kyojin! Haven't you healed up yet?"

"Silence! I don't like to be rushed. I want to be at full strength before the fight!"

"Yes of course."

There is a loud drilling sound that can be heard from inside the room Kyojin is in.

"Ah, thank you nurse. I am at full strength now." Kyojin said thanking the nurse. Kyojin opens the door looking fully healed with his arm restored. "I want to kill every quincy for this."

"Well now you have the chance but remember your mission. Don't get carried away." The Deidad said.

"Don't worry, I will not fail."

The two Deidads make their way to the village of the quincy.

*The village of the quincy*

"We must be ready for an oncoming attack from the Deidads. Ichigo you must not die." Uryuu said.

"That makes me feel so much better Ishida."

"Daisuke."

"You called Uryuu?"

"Gather a team of Yumi Shukan. If the plan doesn't go well, you will be there to back us up."

"I'm on it!" Daisuke leaves.

"Ichigo we will go out of the village to meet them head on!"

"Why's that?"

"If we go out whilst they are coming towards us, then we will be away from the village. We can go all out against them."

"You are right Uryuu. As a Kanshinin I expect to see some power from you."

"Yes and you will see it. I can feel their reiatsu now."

"Yeah. Lets leave now! The sooner we leave the further we will be from the village."

"Okay."

"We are getting close Kyojin, soon your thirst for quincy blood will be quenched."

"Hehe, Finally."


	8. Chapter 8 A Deidads Potential

Chapter 8: A Deidads Potential

"We are getting close Kyojin, soon your thirst for quincy blood will be quenched."

"Hehe, Finally."

"Okay Ichigo, stop here. This should be far enough."

"Sure."

"Look over there! Its a captain and the other must be a quincy." Kyojin said.

"Looks like your thirst will come sooner than expected then."

"Yeah, hahaha this will be fun!"

The to Deidads are finally face to face with Ichigo and Uryuu. Ichigo draws his sword and Uryuu summons his bow.

"Not very friendly eh Kyojin?" The Deidad said calmly.

"No not at all. We made the effort to come down here and they want to fight us, it's just plain rude."

"Shut up! Deidad scum! Which one of you murdered my father?" Uryuu shouted.

"Father? Oh so that old man that i slaughtered with out barely lifting a finger was your father? My my and i thought the quincys got back on track."

"What is your name Deidad?" Uryuu spat.

"Me? I am Keiji of the Deidad. What about yourself."

"There is no point in giving my name to someone who is already dead!" Uryuu said whilst aiming his Ginrei Kojaku at Keiji.

"You think that you can defeat me? After i killed one of your Kanshinin."

"I too am a Kanshinin!" Uryuu fires over a thousand arrows at Keiji.

"I see. You are why i am here then. bakudo 81: danku!" The kido is summoned and every arrow that Uryuu fired collides with it, resulting in the arrows to break on impact. "You get too worked up over something so small."

"Small? You think the death of my father is SUBTLE!? I will kill you were you stand..." Uryuu roars.

"No! You wont." Kyojin steps forward.

"Excuse me?" Uryuu said.

"I will be your opponent. After all i am the one who he fought and who wiped out a whole team of quincy." Kyojin said to enrage Uryuu.

Uryuu gasped!

"Very well, Deidad. Kyojin was it? I will be sure to mark it on your gravestone."

"Haha! Don't get too cocky boy. Collide, Daichi Zencho! (earths harbinger)" Kyojin pulls out his hammer from underneath his robe. "ahh the taste of your fathers blood is still on my Zanpakutou. Soon you will be united with your father."

"Shut up!"

"What? isn't that what you want? To be united with him."

"I want to end your life!"

"The feeling's mutual!" Kyojin swings his hammer towards Ishida but Uryuu dodges the attack. Nice, just like your father!" Kyojin teleports behind Uryuu. "Just as predictable!" Kyojin extends his had to grab Uryuu but a blade appears to stop it.

"You should learn how to count there Kyojin, there are two of us fighting you!" Ichigo said whilst swinging Zangetsu which makes Kyojin step back.

"Actually it's two on two, Keiji is over there."

"I am going to sit this fight out." Keiji said.

"What! Why?" Kyojin said.

"I want to see your power and if it's as powerful as you say it is."

"Hehe, very well but i doubt you will get round to seeing it. These two punks don't even look strong."

"Never underestimate me!" Uryuu said. "Licht regen!" Uryuu focuses his spiritual energy into his left shoulder before firing one thousand arrows at Kyojin.

"Grrr... You will pay for this!" Kyojin lifts his great hammer and smashes it against Ishidas body resulting in Uryuu to go flying into the cliff.

"BAN-KAI! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo unleashes his bankai and catches Uryuu just before he hits the cliff. "Now then, quit playing around and lets fight for real!"

"I'd expect nothing less from a captain! I'm afraid though that you will still FALL!" He splits his hammer into four pieces and fires them at Ichigo.

"Is this it? A Deidads potential reaches a level that of an Adjuchas. Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo unleashes a huge black wave of energy at Kyojin, going straight through his Zanpakutou.

"GAHHHH!" Kyojin coughs up blood and holds his chest attempting to stop the bleeding. "How dare you!"

"(Such ruthless attacks from a captain. There is more to this shinigami than meets the eye)" Keiji thought.

"Pick up your Zanpakutou and fight me Deidad!" Ichigo said with an determined expression on his face.

"Grr you have pushed me too far!" Kyojin reassembles his Zanpakutou. "Keiji! You wanted to see my power, you will have to come no further!" Kyojin twists his Zanpakutou around in his hands then slams in down against the ground. "Bankai," Kyojin said softly. His chest bursts open and a large sword spawns from inside him, this fuses with his own Zanpakutou increasing its power. His finger nails grow and wings sprout from his back. "Daichi Kagaisha! (Earths assailant)"

"Bankai? A Deidad can do this?" Ichigo gasped.

"Haha yes we can. Afterall we are Shinigami but a stronger version of them." Kyojin teleported behind Ichigo and then pierced Ichigo's back with his sharp nails.

"GAH!" Ichigo moaned.

"Oh i thought you would be able to of seen that coming. I can see now that you were all talk." Kyojin lifts Ichigo and swings him aside.

Ichigo gets to his feet. "Getsuga..."

"Oh i'm sorry, didn't i kill you?" Kyojin creates a javelin made from spirit particles and launches it at Ichigo.

"Tch!" Ichigo gets impaled with the javelin.

"Did you like it? Think of it as a parting gift. What's that you say? You want more? Fine take TEN MORE!" Kyojin begins firing an array of javelins at Ichigo. "HAHAHAHAHA! Keiji this is childs play."

"ARGH! GAH!"

"ICHIGO! (I have to help!) RANSOTENGAI!" Uryuu gets to his feet and fires a Seele Schneider at Kyojin. The Seele Schneider impales the Deidads back.

"Ooo that tickled a bit. I am guessing you didn't want to be left out, fine by me here have some of my javelins!" Kyojin fires a blast of javelins at Uryuu.

"Tsuyoi Tate! (Mighty Shield)" A ball of spirit energy encircles Uryuu which deflects the javelins.

"I see, so you have some tricks up your sleeve."

"It's not a trick, it's a high level move that only quincys can learn. It works by gather spirit energy from the area and focusing it around you, creating a shield capable of deflecting even your javelins. Since Karakura town is one spirit mile i couldn't resist. I can tell you that one thing that makes this move devastating is if there isn't enough spiritual energy in the atmosphere, it can leech that energy from any target i wish." Uryuu explained.

"I have come to the conclusion that you talk way too much! You may have stopped them once but who is to say you can stop a thousand at once!" Kyojin shouted. He started to fire them but was stopped.

_"Your fight is with me!"_ Kyojin turned around to see Ichigo standing with a mask across his face.

"So you decided to mask that ugly face of yours huh? That wont change a thing infact it will probably help me win. I wont get blinded by that face of yours anymore."

_"Getsuga Tensho!" _Ichigo fired a wave of energy from his blade.

"Is that all? Inazuma Yari! (Lightning Javelin)" Both attacks collide with tremendous force. "Tch your pathetic weapon wont defeat my javelin! It...Can't!"

_"Tyaaaaaaahh!"_ Ichigo injects more power into his getsuga resulting in the destruction of the javelin.

"Impossible...I...Can't...lose...to someone like you! GAHH!" Kyojin gets forced back into the trees blood spilling from all over his body. "*Spits blood onto the floor* I am not about to lose to a captain like yourself. I am Kyojin of the Deidad!"

_"Tell me Kyojin. Do the Deidad have ranks?"_

"Yes they do. I am Number 11 and I have no excuse to lose just yet." Kyojin puts his hands together and channels his energy. "Do you know why the Deidad are stronger than that of mere shinigami?"

_"Why is that?"_

"We have something that goes beyond that of Bankai!"

Ichigo Gasps.

"You are the first to witness this in combat. Sugiru Genkai (Exceed Limit)"


	9. Chapter 9 The Deidads ambition

Chapter 9: The Deidads ambition

"You are the first to witness this in combat. Sugiru Genkai (Exceed Limit)"

Ichigo gasps. Kyojin puts his hands together and the atmosphere grows dark, the clouds swirl above him the wind which was once calm becomes rapid. His Daichi Zencho turns to dust and forms around him and then fuses to his body. Two huge gauntlets with sharp points coming out of it grow from his hands and his giant stature transforms into that of a human.

"This is the true form of a Deidad. It takes a considerable amount of time to learn it and only those that of a true bloodline can ever master it completely! Lets see if that mask of yours can stop me now!" Kyojin Charges and slams his fist into Ichigos chest.

_"Gah! (He's gotten faster)" _Ichigo gets sent flying backwards and rolls into a tree. _"Is that all you have? Getsuga, Tensho!" _Ichigo releases another wave of black energy from his blade towards Kyojin.

"Teh! This old move again, you should really learn some new techniques!" Kyojin opens his mouth and fires a larger javelin from it. "Take this!" Both attacks collided only this time the javelin went straight through and into Ichigos shoulder.

_"Tch (I need to think of a strategy and fast. What should i do?) A luck shot Kyojin but it's not enough! Getsuga..."_

"Inazuma Yari." Kyojin said softly and then fired the javelin.

"The silver whip falls and strikes the 5-handed stone floor! Gritz!" Uryuu throws a silver tube to Ichigo and the tube transforms into a shield which prevents Kyojins Inazuma Yari from hitting Ichigo.

"Whats this!? You! How dare you get in my way of victory!" Kyojin prepares another Inazuma Yari to fire at Uryuu.

"(It's strange. A deidads Sugiru Genkai has more power than this, not only that but additional techniques. Perhaps my master did not find everyone who's bloodline relates to that of his own. What a shame.)" Keiji thought to himself.

As Kyojin begins to fire his Inazuma Yari he feels a blade pierce through his skin. Ichigo at great speed slash straight through his stomach.

_"Like i said. You should really learn how to count and hen you told me about using a new move. You should have thought of one yourself."_ Ichigo said.

"Tch. *coughs up blood* Curse you shinigami! How dare you attack me!"

_"Any last words Deidad before I cut off your head?" _Ichigo threatened.

"Hehe. I wish for all of your race to die!" Kyojin charges towards Ichigo.

_"Such a shame. Not a very nice choice of words before you die, Getsuga Tensho!"_ Ichigo delivers the final blow against Kyojin.

"Kaaaa!" Kyojin takes the full impact of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho and eradicates into dust which gets scattered by the wind.

"It seems that we have underestimated you. I will not fight you this day but instead will return to my master." Keiji said while turning away.

_"Is that is? You're just going to run away like a coward?"_

"You're just going to leave like you did when my father died!? Is that it? ANSWER ME!!" Uryuu shouted but Keiji continued to walk away.

"I was simply following orders but since Kyojin failed i have no reason to stay here. I must report what i have seen." Keiji said before using Shunpo to leave the area.

Ichigo removes his mask and reverts back to his original form. "Uryuu? Don't worry, i'm sure that he'll return again." Ichigo said whilst helping Uryuu to his feet.

"Yeah and when he does i will be sure to pierce his throat with my arrow." Uryuu threatened.

"Lets return to the village, c'mon i'll help you." Ichigo aids the wounded Uryuu back to the village.

*In the unknown location*

"Keiji. What new have you brought me today? I see you are alone." The man on the throne spoke.

"Kyojin has fallen master, he released his Sugiru Genkai prematurely and i have learned that he is not of the bloodline you speak of. Is this true?" Keiji questions.

"You should not meddle with my affairs Keiji though yes it is true. Kyojin is a great warrior but not of the bloodline. That is why he was placed at the 11th position. Tell me Keiji what else have you learnt?" The cloaked man explained.

"The Shinigami captain is a man by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki, i believe he was sent to the quincys as backup. They were expecting us."

"A kurosaki you say? I see and how is it that Kyojin has fallen?"

"The shinigami used his bankai and another move in which he creates a mask over his face. This increases his power dramatically but not of my level i can assure you."

Another voice can be herd from the left. A man kneeling on a rock can be seen with the same uniform but no hood. "Not of your level? Then why did you not kill him?" The man had a manic smile with slicked back blond hair.

"I did not kill him because it was not my place to do so. He is not the shinigami i am looking for."

"Oh? Then who is? The one that took away everything you hold dear to you?"

"You better shut it before i tears your limbs apart!"

"Haha and people say i am the maniac."

"Thats enough from you Yofun." The man sitting on the throne said. " I am glad that you did not attack today Keiji. We wouldn't want the shinigami to have more murders on their hands now would we? We must move on to more pressing matters now. I have intelligence that there is a series of artifacts in the human world that can do wonders. One of these artifacts can even bend time itself to the users will. Our task now is to find those artifacts and when we do, the world will be ours to do with as we see fit. I will host a meeting tomorrow about it but for now Keiji, rest and eat your fill. You have done well today."

"Tch! Keiji!?" Another man speaks.

Keiji turns, "What is it?"

"Watch your back, who knows who will be lurking in the shadow."

"I will."

*Village of the quincy*

Ichigo and Uryuu return and Daisuke stands at the gate to greet them.

"Good evening lord Kanshinin and how are we today?" Daisuke smiled.

"Terrific Daisuke. Nothing better than a fractured rib cage to brighten your day." Uryuu said.

"Yeah i know the feeling. Well we better get you to the hospital then, Ichigo i can take it from here."

"Yeah sure here you go." Ichigo hands him over to Daisuke.

The three make their way over to the hospital located in the center of the village. They enter and lay Uryuu on a bed. "There you go bro'. Nice and comfy." Daisuke said.

"Thanks." A nurse enters and asks both Daisuke and Ichigo to leave while they take care of Uryuu. Both of them leave and Ichigo hears a familiar voice.

"So how about you come to soul society one day? I am certain you can be my lieutenant. What do you say?" A man says to a nurse but the reaction was a punch to the nose.

"Shunsui? What are you doing here?" Ichigo said.

Shunsui speaks while holding his nose, "Hello Ichigo." Suinsui takes a sip from his bottled sake. "I heard about your fight with the Deidad and i must say that i am impressed."

"Well thanks but if that's all they have to offer then this war will be over soon."

"Well your wrong. You say incase you haven't learned already, the Deidad are organised into ranks. Numbers one to seven are what's known as pure bloods. These shinigami are bound to a bloodline that makes them exceptionally strong. The others eight to eleven are the fuzen reikon (incomplete soul), these are shinigami who are not of the bloodline. You fought number 11. The weakest of all the Deidads." He explains whilst sipping some more sake.

Ichigo gasps. "You mean i had to bankai against the weakest one!?"

"Note that these are no mere enemy. The fuzen reikon have the power of a vasto lorde."

"A vasto lorde!"

"Correct."

"Yamma- jii has ordered me to stay here for a while. This village needs all the protection it can get."

"Yeah. It's good to have you here Shunsui."


	10. Chapter 10 The village of the sky rulers

Chapter 10: The village of the cloud rulers

"I will stay here until the Kanshinin in command releases me and by taking a guess i'd say that Uryuu is in command."

"Yes he is the second Kanshinin, his father Ryuken was the first." Daisuke said.

"Yes yes, I know of his father. Such a tragedy but what do you expect from foes such as the Deidads." Shuinsui stated.

"Ichigo we must be ready for war. I will stay with Lord Ishida for a while, you will go to the Kanshinins chambers. Alert the third Kanshinin about Uryuu and tell him that during Uryuus absence, She will take over." Daisuke explained.

"Okay i will leave now."  
"Also,"

"Yeah?"

"Could you perhaps get me some ramen? Uryuu and i will get quite hungry you see." Daisuke asked whilst fiddling with his hands.

"Yeah fine but i'm not paying."

"Who said you was paying? (Dammit almost got him!) Here this should be enough." Daisuke hands over some money to Ichigo.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon, I shall get the food after i have warned the Kanshinin." Ichigo said whilst leaving the room.

Ichigo leaves and makes his way to the Kanshinin chamber, Suinsui stays in the hospital partially to try and get as many nurses as he could to join his squad.

*At the unknown location*

"Gather Deidads." The Deidads gather in a large hall. They sit down by a large table with one chair larger than the rest. The ten Deidads sit and their master begins to speak. "You all know why you are here yes? We are here to discuss the artifacts hidden around the world."

"Why do we need these? We are already the strongest clan in the world!" A Deidad said.

"If we aquire these artifacts, we can control time and we can control the world."

"Do you have any idea where to find them?"

"I have located the the first of the five. This one can bend water to the users will and provide a limitless amount of it. I am sure that our kido master will have use for it. The first artifact is located in the village of the sky. Three of you will be assigned there, do whatever means necessary to aquire it."

"I will go." A man with a distinctive uniform speaks. The uniform is the same but darker in colour.

_The Deidad uniform cloaks their entire body in a robe. Their face is hidden with a hood. The clour is blue with a smoke like pattern on it._

"Fine you along with Koroshiya and Yofun will fetch this for me. After i have checked it and made sure that it is not a counterfeit, you can do with it what you please."

"Yes. Thank you master." The three depart and a women passes them as they go through the entrance to the room. She has long purple hair with thin eyebrows. She wasn't in the Deidads uniform.

"So. You have come to me, tell me... what do you want from us?"

*At the village of the quincy*

"So Kyoraku, do you have any idea what they are after? Why are they interested in the quincy?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not entirely sure Daisuke. The quincy are without a doubt a very strong race now, my guess would be that they don't want any interference from you when they attack the shinigami."

"Attack the shinigami?"

"Well it's only a guess but i know for a fact they don't like us one bit."

"How so?"

"Well to them you are a new race, the quincy were founded around 100 years after the Deidad. Little is known about them and who is in their numbers, we do know that they were a peaceful clan and i quote were. We now know that they are a threat to the world and if they continue to attack then the shinigami will force them to surrender." Sunsui explained.

"I see. Then the quincy wll assist you."

"Glad to hear it."

*The village of the sky*

In the kings chambers Four warriors can be seen two on each side of the kings throne. The kings is sitting on his throne as some priests stand before him. "Priest what do you have for me today?"

"We must move the location of the artifact my lord!" One priest spoke.

"Really now? Why is that?" The king said with his head resting on his palm.

"I fear that something terrible is about to happen."

"We are a respected force in soul society, if something bad is going to happen i am sure that the shinigami will aid us."

"We cannot rely on the shinigami alone on this one. Contact your militia! We have got to be prepared."

"You are a most dearest friend to me Hikaru. I will believe that this is true. I shall contact my war master and make sure that this village is defended."

"Yes my lord! Now about our artifact."

"It will be kept with me. My men in this building are amongst the finest in the whole army, we should have no trouble in keeping it safe from anyone. Now leave us." The king said whilst snapping his fingers. A guard picks up the artifact and places it on the wall above the throne.


	11. Chapter 11 Stairway to the sky

Chapter 11: Stairway to the sky

"Yofun!" The Deidad with the darker robe said.

"Huh? Yeah what is it?" Yofun said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Remember your orders here.I don't want to stay here for long, i also don't like to be kept waiting!"

"Yeah yeah i know. We can't lose with all three of us against them! Just sit back sir, i will handle it all." Yofun said with a cocky attitude.

A man appears before them, he had used shunpo. "Yofun i have investigated the area thoroughly. I would say to launch a attack from the sky."

"Thank you for your words Koroshiya, it is just about time to act." Yofun said.

"I will wait here then until you give the orders." The man in the darker robe said.

"Do what you want, just letting you know that i will get the most out of this." Yofun leaves with Koroshiya to an elevated piece of land.

"I suspect that this place with be heavily guarded Koroshiya. Attacking from the sky is definitely a priority."

"It sounds weird, the weakness to the sky villages defenses are from the sky itself. Do you have it?"

"Yes and it's ready." Yofun reaches into his pocket and brings out a vial with a red substance inside. He opens it and pours the liquid onto the ground, the liquid begins to reform itself and eventually it becomes an artificial pair of wings.

"I will strap these to my arms to infiltrate. Koroshiya you will enter from above also but with your shunpo. Take out anyone who looks and poses a threat."

"I shall." Koroshiya and Yofun begin to infiltrate.

Yofun starts to circle the area to find an opening that is least defended. "Now lets see here. Thats a good spot, wow this place is guarded like crazy! There are guards all over this place."

Koroshiya jumps down into the village, he jumps down into a dark alleyway. "This place doesn't look that strong, i must be silent and swift." Koroshiya uses shunpo to get around and starts to take out guards either by them selves or partnered.

*At the throne room*

"I have gathered my best men my lord. They are stationed at all corners of this village." The war master said.

"Good. I hope they hold. As a shinigami for my war master, i expect 110% effort." The king said.

"Don't worry. This hall is well protected.

"It's not the hall i fear for."

*In the village*

"Did you see that?" A guard said.

"Huh? See what?" A second guard said.

"It was like a flash or something. Was it a shinigami do you suppose?"

"A shinigami. I don't think so. The only shinigami we have here is kings war master."

"Well whatever it was, be on your guard."

Koroshiya appears before the,two guards and kills one.

"What the! Who are you? What do you want?"

"Me? you do not need to know my name but, you will tell me where the artifact is kept." Koroshiya said with intimidation.

"Artifact? I have no idea what you are talking about!" The guard said.

"Really? Fine then you are no further use to me." Koroshiya said whilst delivering a quick slash across the guards chest, ending the guards life.

Meanwhile, Yofun landed and was near the gigantic staircase which led to the kings palace. "Nice stairs. We should have something like that." Yofun said to himself.

"Halt!" A guard says and 20 more guards appear and circle Yofun. "You are surrounded intruder."

"Oh no. What will you do now?" Yofun said.

"You are under arrest for trespassing here. You will be dealt with by someone stronger than you."

"And if i were to...ressist?"

"Then, i will cut off your head and feed what's left of you to the hollow."

"Hahahahahahaha! Then resist i, shall! You said someone who is stronger than me didn't you? Well how do you know if they are or not?"

"Because. He is the ruler of this land. No one has bested him in a fight or anything before."

"Really? Well that is all about to change!" Yofun reaches into his pocket and pulls out a strange material. "Want to know what happens to people who come into contact with this stuff once activated?"

"What?"

"you're about to find out!" Yofun launches the material at the guard and it latches onto the guards face.

"Ahh! What is this thing! Get it off!" The guard tries desperately to detach himself from it but nothing seemed to work.

"What's wrong? Can't you get it off? Oh well it looks like you are going to have to EXPLODE!" Yofun said whilst putting his hands together, the material explodes on the guards face and the guard evaporated into thin air.

"Woah! CAPTAIN! Grr, lets go men don't give in. Give it all you've got!" The guards move in on Yofun.

"You all want a piece eh? Fine then, have it your way!" Yofun draws his sword and starts to attack the guards head on. One by one each guard fell to the swing of his blade. "Is this it? The rulers of the sky have this to show for themselves? Pathetic!" Yofun completely annihilates every guard that was near him.

*In the throne room*

"My lord! The village is under attack!" A soldier said in despair.

"I want every soldier to protect the entrance, make sure no one comes in. War master!" The king shouted.

"Yes my lord?"

"You will stay in here, i fear for the worst in these situations. We Moya Seraphs (cloud seraphs) are just a species, like the shinigami. We do not fight often and now you will be my only defense." The king said whilst clutching his blade.

"Yes, i swear to you my lord that whatever comes through that door... i'll stand my ground and defend you with my life!" The war master draws his sword. "Spill out, Sensohebi (war serpent)"

"Yo, this is Yofun do you read me?

The man in the darker robe responds through telekinesis, "Yes Yofun, is it time?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Very well, i will be there soon."

"I will be looking forward to it. Yofun said.


	12. Chapter 12 Under attack!

Chapter 12: Under attack!

I swear to you my lord that whatever comes through that door... I'll stand my ground and defend you with my life!" The war master draws his sword. "Spill out, Sensohebi (war serpent)" The war masters Zanpakutou grows and lengthens into the shape of a whip sword. Sensohebi becomes green in colour and the chain inside is a black shade.

"Yo, this is Yofun do you read me?

The man in the darker robe responds through telekinesis, "Yes Yofun, is it time?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Very well, i will be there soon."

"I will be looking forward to it. Yofun said. Yofun turns to the giant stairway leading to the palace, he takes a step but is instantly stopped by an oncoming force of seraph warriors. "Tch, what a pain. I'll rip you to pieces!" Yofun hacks and slashes at his enemies each one dying one after the other. "Is this all you have? I would have thought a whole village could stand up to just two of us, even if it was for only five seconds."

"Don't mock them Yofun." Koroshiya appears behind him with blood stained on his robe.

"Gotten down and dirty there I see? Well it looks like you appeared at the right time, up there is the ruler of this shit hole."

"Indeed and our prize. Lets go!"

"Certainly!" The two Deidads run up the stairway at high speed and reach the two huge doors leading to the entrance of the palace. Four guards stand before them.

"I am sorry but this is as far as you'll go!" The four guards stand battle ready as the Deidads sheath their blades.

"Okay you got us." Yofun said.

"We have sheathed our weapons, we wont kill you." Koroshiya said with a change of tone.

"Yes that's good, now come with us..."

A voice is heard from the background and the two Deidads jump to the sides. "Hado 88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" The man in the darker robe stands ontop of a building not too far away from them. The huge wave of electrical energy eradicates the guards completely and forces itself straight through the doors and into the palace. The kido creates a huge hole in the palace near the throne room.

"Ready yourselves men, what you just witnessed is what will become of you unless you don't give the enemy a chance to strike! Make me proud." The war master shouts and the guards stand infront of him by the entrance to the room.

"Glad you could show your face. We felt your reiatsu so we thought we may as well of let you deal with them." Yofun said.

"Lets just get this thing and go." The Deidad appears beside the other two and they make their way to the throne room.

"This is the door." Koroshiya said.

"Yes,Hado 31, Shakkaho!" The Deidad incinerates the door with a cannon of fire emitted from his finger tips.

"Now men! Attack!" The war master said and the warriors charged at the three standing at the doorway.

Koroshiya steps forwards "These ones are mine. Shikyo giragira." Koroshiya disappears in a puff of smoke and a flash of light emits in sequence from one guard to the next, Koroshiya reappears kneeling and the guards fall to the ground, a slice mark can be seen on each one located on their chest.

"That's quite a display there." Yofun applauded.

"That's enough of you three!" The war master steps forward.

"Oh look Koroshiya, a shinigami. I loathe the site of him." Yofun said whilst drawing his sword.

"Do you know who you're dealing with here?" The war master said.

"I should be asking the same question."

"Then I have no choice. You must die!" The war master lunges his blade towards Yofun, the blades unhinge and turn into a whip. The blades wrap themselves around Yofun. "Now you must die!" He pulls his sword back to him and the blades start to rip at Yofun.

"Tch!" Blood spills from Yofuns body. "You have pissed my off shinigami! Bark, Hikage Shikon (Shadow fang)!" Yofuns blade latches onto his arm and creates a dark aura around Yofun. "This is the point where my bite hurts the most." He slashes the war master but as he attacks the aura around him formulates into a mouth and bites the war master.

"What sorcery is this?"

"It's my shikai, idiot! Every time I attack my hound will continue to bite you."

"Fine then, I will just have to kill both you and your pathetic hound." The war master wraps his sword around him again but this time he twists his hand. The Zanpakutou glows green and he slashes Yofun.

"What was that?" Yofun said.

"Don't underestimate my blade Deidad. I have simply slashed you with it, the only difference is that I have injected you with a high level poison that ill kill you in no less than an hour."

"Wha...? *coughs*" Yofun falls to the floor and starts to cough up blood.

"Whats wrong? Your bite not strong enough?"

"I am afraid Yofun, that I will have to take things from here." The man in the darker robe steps forward. "Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

"Tch!" The shinigami dodges the attack. "I see you have taken an interest in kido, lets see if you can best me!"

"You will never best me in a match of kido boy, so don't even attempt to."

"How do you know that? Hado 63, Raikoho!"

"Danku." The destructive kido fades after being stopped by the Deidads Danku.

" Danku? Who are you?"

"Do you truly wish to know boy or are you simply stalling your fate?"

"Wait a second. Remove your hood!"

"As you wish!" The Deidad removes his hood and long black hair seeps from it. Bright blue eyes shine out and red and black face markings appear under the eyes and on the chin. "I am the ruler of magic, the legend of the soul society and all its inhabitants. I am Zenno Tetsujin (omnipotent sage), the lord and founder of the kido art!" Zenno introduced.

"The kido creator!? No way. You died over two thousand years ago!"

"And here I am war master, do not always believe what you see written in books."

"This can't be possible!"

"Hado 90,Black coffin." Zenno holds his fingers out and a black box of twisted black energy engulfs both the war master and the king. The coffin then explodes and the two fall to the ground dead. "I told you not to try me, Subayai Koroshiya take the artifact and Yofun leave this village."

"What about you?"

"I will glass this entire village."

"Fine." Subayai takes Yofun and the artifact and leaves the village. Zenno follows whilst speaking a destructive kido spell.

"Hado 340, Zenmetsu (Extinction)." A huge red circle with markings on its rim floats above the village, after a few brief seconds an enormous beam of red energy shoots down into the village. The village gets completely wiped out, all that remained was the rubble from houses. "It is over."


	13. Chapter 13 Bad news

Chapter 13: Bad news

*At the secret location*

"Such a display of power, you are going to have to teach me this stuff once in a while Tetsujin." Yofun said.

"You are a scientist not a magician, you should consider your own strengths first. If it wasn't for me back there you would be dead."

"It's just poison, I am sure I have a cure for it."

"That may be but you must prepare yourself for these situations."

"Don't tell me about preparation old man."

"Enough both of you, lets just give our lord the details and lets go." Subayai said. The three walk into the hideout and stand before their lord and the other Deidads.

"I know about what happened at the sky village. Those seraphs had it coming, it's lucky that you are alive Yofun." Their lord said.

"Yes I had no choice but to destroy the place. Someone might have let the shinigami know what we are up to."

"I am afraid that either way they know."

The three gasp. "What? How?" Subayai said.

"While you was attacking the palace a man sent an emergency call to the Urahara shop."

"Those seraphs. How dare they." Subayai said.

"Yo Koroshiya you can let go of me now." Yofun said getting annoyed.

"Sorry." Subayai releases Yofun.

"The artifact please." Zenno throws the artifact to the throned Deidad. Their lord then begins to use magical energy to scan the object. "The artifact is genuine. Here," He throws it back "Do with it what you want."

"Thank you."

"I suspect that the shinigami could be tracking our movements now. I will send one of you to the village of the quincy along with your fraccion. Your mission is to destroy everything there. Do not fail me."

"Which one of us will you send master?" Koroshiya said.

"Hmph, number ten Kuraishisu (Crisis)."

"Me? Well sir you have picked the right man for the job."

"Do well Deidads. This meeting is adjourned."

"Not quite!" Everyone looks to the doors to see a women with purple hair walking in.

"Ahh, so you have come to us again?"

"I have come to discuss the situation with my father!"

"And I have told you that I have got it under control."

"Got what under control!? You are more interested in those artifacts at this moment that him."

"Once we have gathered the artifacts we can deal with your father. Do you not see? These relics of power can bend time itself, all we have to do once we obtain them all is turn back time and prevent the disaster from happening."

"Tch. I don't believe you." The women turns away.

"Look at me, shinigami. I speak of the truth and whether you accept it or not, I will carry out the process of turning back time nonetheless."

"What do you want me to do."

"Now that you mention it there is something you can do for me. Are you aware of the whereabouts of the hidden village of the quincy?"

"What of it?"

"You will go there with Kuraishisu to take care of the shinigami there."

"I wish for nothing less, all shinigami must burn to the ground in one way or another!"

"Even us? Even yourself?"

She turns to the doors and peers over her shoulder, "...Yes." The women leaves the hideout.

"Not very friendly huh master?" Yofun said.

"She will think of us differently soon. In the meantime Kuraishisu will go to the quincys and Zenno and Keiji will go to the tower of cosmos."

*In Soul Society*

"Captain!" A shinigami rushes to the office of squad 11. "Captain? Captain Zaraki?! Where is he?" The shinigami looks around but then feels a rumble, he turns to see dust scattering everywhere in the distance. "Huh is that? K-Kenpachi!"

Kenpachi rushes into the office taking out the shinigami completely. "Huh? I hit something, oh it's you." Kenpachi sits down whilst looking at the broken shinigami.

The shinigami gets to his feet. "I bring good news captain!"

"Then be out with it!"

"Right. Are familiar with a clan known as the Deidads?"

"Never heard of them before in my life, why? Are they strong?"

"From what I have heard, yes they are and they are a threat to us which means..."

"I GET TO CRUSH THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF 'EM!" Kenpachi leaps to his feet and grabs his sword. "Lets go Yachiru."

"Oh right Kenny!"

"Wait! You don't even know where to look."

"Don't I? I have heard that a Kanshinin of the quincy has fallen to them, so I will go to their village. Also Ichigo Kurosaki is their so maybe, just maybe..."

"Kenny can get a rematch with Ichigo!"

"Oh, okay well good luck!"

"Hmph, this will be a blast!" Kenpachi rushes to a senkaimon and throws the shinigami out of the way.

He passes two men, "Where do you suppose our captain is going?"

"At a speed like that I am guessing a fight. Are you in on this one Yumichika?"

"As always Ikkaku." The two attempt to catch up to their captain.

"Are you serious?" Ukitake said.

"Without a doubt captain." Sentaro and Kiyone said simultaneously.

"Hey! Kiyone I was meant to tell our captain of this disaster!"

"No I was! Just because you are jealous that my captain likes me better than you!"

"Your captain? I think you'll find that we are in the same squad dumbass!"

Ukitake gives a smile, "(Here they go again.) Stop it both of you!" both of them stop and look at Ukitake.

"Now tell me what will become of the quincy village?"

"I am afraid that the Deidad will most likely attempt to strike again. Whats worse is that the sky village was wiped off the map just last night!" Kiyone said.

"Wiped off the map!" Ukitake gasps.

"Yes. It seems that the Deidad are behind that incident too."

"I will speak to the captain commander about this, take over until I return."

"Right." Both of them say and Jushiro walks away. "By that he meant me right Sentaro?"

"Ha are you kidding me? Kiyone he wouldn't pick you if you was the last one left in the squad!"

"Are you mocking my abilities as a leader?"

"That's what I'm saying."

Kiyone shouts at Sentaro and they begin to attack each other, the other members of the squad stand there watching them.

*At division threes barracks*

Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki appear before Karin Kurosaki. "So what will become of my brother?"

"Well from previous experiences with him and his rank as captain, I am sure that Ichigo will be fine." Renji said.

"Yes that's right, Kurosaki has never been in a situation he can't handle." Rukia said.

"I hope so." Karin said.


	14. Chapter 14 Calm before the storm

Chapter 14: Calm before the storm

Back at the training area underneath the Urahara shop the battle between Chad and Kisuke is really heating up.

"_El Directo!!"_ Chad fires another wave of extreme energy at Kisuke.

"That wont work anymore Sado," Urahara readies himself and his left arm emits a red aura. "Hmph, SEIYAAA!" Urahara thrusts his left arm forward and tosses the wave of energy aside.

Sado gasps.

"What do you think Sado? My power **has** increased a little right?"

"_A little! His power is extreme...but I still have a whole arsenal of attacks left."_ Chad mutters to himself.

"What are you mumbling back there? Come at me now!"

"_I WISH FOR NOTHING LESS!"_ Chad charges at Kisuke with his arms emitting high spiritual energy.

"(The pressure emitting from this guy. He has grown at an extreme rate, hmph looks like Zaraki taught him well.) HAAAAA!"

"_TYAAAAAAA!"_ Both clash and an explosion erupts from the centre of the two. Both get blasted back and a Shockwave forces the rocky cliffs to crumble and crash to the ground. Chad breathes heavily._ " *gasp*, *gasp* Urahara, you are something else."_ Chad said clenching his fists.

"I'm not the only one who is something here Chad. I see great potential in you but you haven't the will the unleash it."

Sado's eyes widen.

"That's why I'm here Sado," Urahara spins his weapon and becomes battle ready " I can help you release that energy hidden within you. I can make full use of that transformation that you have undergone **if** you are willing to train rigorously."

"_I am Kisuke. Please train me."_

"Very well. Attack until you can't take it any more!"

"_Yes! El Directo!" _Sado shouted.

"Like I said. That move will not work!" Urahara deflects the blast yet again.

Sado gasps.

"You should really think of some new moves there. Have you ever considered it?"

"_As a matter of fact, no I haven't."_

"I see. As a scientist I have taken the liberty of researching some stuff relating to your power. After that I devised a training program to increase your spiritual power and teach you some very devastating moves."

"_You have really planned this out in advance huh?"_

"Yes, as soon as I heard about Ryukens death I began my research. Now we shall start."

"_Ossu!"_

*At the hidden village of the quincy*

A senkaimon opens just outside of the village, some quincys rush to the scene. The gates open and a tall figure with jet black spiked up hair immerses from it. "Huh? Get out of my way." Kenpachi said.

"That's a bit rude of you shinigami, why don't you have the decency to create a proper introduction?" Uryuu appears amongst the quincys.

"Tch. Don't think I respect you Ishida. Now. Where's Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki? Not too far from here, he's at the Kanshinin hall." Uryuu said.

"Well then we have nothing less to discuss, outta my way!"

"But, why are you here? Don't tell me it's..."

"To fight Ichigo? Well that would just be a bonus but no. I have heard of these Deidads quite recently, I have heard of their power and it seems that they will put up a fight."

"Well then you are welcome here, stay as long as you..."

"I said move it Ishida! I don't have time for talk!" Kenpachi moves into the village and looks around. "So Yachiru where do you suppose this 'Kanshinin' hall is?"

"I dunno Kenny but Ichigo will be there so focus and find his reiatsu."

"Heh, I dont have time i'll go with my gut instinct.

"Kuku, alright Kenny!!" Kenpachi charges off with Yachiru on his back, outside of the village two more figures come out of the senkaimon.

"Looks like the quincy have found a home." Ikkaku said.

"It would seem that way but this place looks awfully ugly." Yumichika said whilst playing with his hair.

"Come to baby sit your captain?" Uryuu said.

"Hey! We are here because our captain is like this when a fight is brewing, we cant just sit it out." Ikkakku said.

"Okay whatever *coughs*." Uryuu clenched his stomach and coughs.

"Kanshinin-sama! You should be resting. Didn't the nurse tell you to stay in the hospital?" A quincy said.

" *coughs* Maybe you're right. *Coughs* I'll return soon."

"C'mon the captain can't be too far." Ikkaku and Yumichika head off through the village searching for the captain, meanwhile Kenpachi seems to be stumped.

"Oh boy is every place we go to a labyrinth?!" Kanpachi said whilst itching his head.

"Aww come on Kenny... I'm sure we'll find Ichigo soon."

"Hey your right now where is this damn hall?"

"Lets go right Kenny!" Yachiru pointed with a big grin on her face.

"All right. Lets move!" They continue to move on, after a while they spot a large structure with a sign which reads カンシニン (Kanshinin). "I am guessing that this is where he is huh?"

"Yup lets go in!"

Kenpachi opens the large double doors and enters into the hall of the Kanshinin, Ichigo is standing infront of a long desk with seated quincy on the other side. "Hmph! I knew i'd find you here... Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eye twitches, "K-kenpachi! What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh I heard that a group who call themselves the Deidad like to fight, so... I just had to come here and fight them head on." Kenpachi said with a grin.

"Well we could use your help, I have just informed the Kanshinin of there possible arrival. Kenpachi finds a chair and sits down, the door opens once more and Shunsui appears.

"Yo, Ichigo." Shunsui said smiling.

"Shunsui, where is Uryuu?"

"Ah, he left the hospital because he says that he's fine. I am sure he will return there soon."

"He greeted me at the entrance, he looked fine. Kenpachi interjects.

"Okay now that there is three of us here at captain level, we should stand a good chance against their oncoming attack."

"Make that five!" Ikakku said whilst approaching the three captains.

"What are you two doing here?" Kenpachi said.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika gasp. "What do you mean by that!?" Ikkaku shouts.

"Well now there isn't exactly anyone to look after the squad.

"He has got a point." Yumichika said.

"But, you're here too! Don't blame this all on me."

"Be quiet! You are here now, like it makes any difference. Just try not to die okay?"

"Ossu!" They both reply.


	15. Chapter 15 Imminent strike

Chapter 15: Imminent strike

"Lord Kuraishisu sir?" A man said.

"Yes?" Kuraishisu said.

"How long until we get there? My legs are killing me."

"We get there when we get there. Nothing more than 15 minutes at best.

"Ha! Finally."

"Kuraishisu! Teach your fraccion some manners. I thought you of all people would have done that by now." The women said.

"Oh really me of all people? What in the world would make you think that of me?" Kuraishisu said.

"Tch. Keep moving, we're almost there now."

*The village of the quincy*

"So you still haven't healed huh?" Daisuke said to Uryuu.

"Not yet, I wish I would though. Not being able to do anything annoys me." Uryuu said whilst lying in his bed.

"Yeah food should be here soon. Speaking of food where the hell is Ichigo with my ramen? He better not have pulled a scam on me." Daisuke said enraged.

"Don't worry," Uryuu looks up at the ceiling. "Ichigo is trustworthy. He'll bring you your ramen."

"Well if you say so."

"Say Ichigo how about we get a bite to eat?" Shunsui said.

"Yeah Ichigo lets go get some food, I can't be going all out on an empty stomach." Kenpachi said.

"Same here!" Ikakku said.

"Well you try to but you faint after every one." Yumichika said.

"Tch! Dammit Yumichika whos side are you on anyway!?"

"Kukuku." Yumichika chuckles lightly to himself.

"Yeah all right. C'mon the Kanshinin have been informed we might as well prepare ourselves for the attack." Ichigo and the rest of them go to a outlet called ラメン Which translates (RAMEN).

They all begin to eat food and discuss various tactics on how to hold the village. "I just don't see the point in strategy. If you have more power than them, you can overthrow them. It is as simple as that." Kenpachi said and Ikkaku nods.

"If we have no plan then we have no defence. I would suggest that Kenpachi be engaging with the stronger more physical type; if there is one. Ichigo, you will be the backbone of this formation." Shunsui said.

"Okay and what of you?" Ichigo said.

"I will be support for you. If anyone is in trouble then I will help them out. This is an enemy to be reckoned with."

Ikakku finishes his bowl of food. "Ahh! More please!"

"You just had three!" Yumichika said. "Show some manners once in a while and you may even look pretty like me."

"Again with the pretty stuff! Have you heard of testosterone?" Ikakku and Yumichika argue and the chef gives him another bowl of ramen.

"Ooo, thank you!" He begins to chow down his meal once more.

"So captain what should we do?" Yumichika turns to Kenpachi for advice.

"Well you're not actually suppose to be here. I suggest you stay out of my way and if there is any small fry. You can deal with them."

Yumichika's facial expression darkens and his eye twitches. "Small fry? Who do you think I am captain?"

"A wimp with no raw strength. Your Fujikujaku looks so pointless it may as well be a fake name for a zanpakutou!"

Yumichika eases off and looks guilty. "Haha fake name, you are hilarious captain. Why would I do that? It's not as if the zanpakutou is kido based, that would be insane!"

"If that was the truth then I would cut you in half."

"Okay we are all done. Lets go to the entrance and ready ourselves."

"Yeah, I wanna kill someone. Yumichika can you get this for us?"

"What?! Shouldn't the captain pay for his subordinates?"

"Well you are right in a way. I did train you though and take you into my squad. I even listen to you when you have something to say. I guess I should just pay for this then..."

"Oh no no, captain i've got it." Yumichika goes up to the chef to pay for the meals.

"(Wow, talk about being good with words.)" Ichigo said.

"(What an idiot!)" Ikakku said.


	16. Chapter 16 Deidad attack

Chapter 16: Deidad attack

"Looks like we have finally arrived." Kuraishisu said.

"Yes. How shall we make our entrance?" The women said.

"We shall take our time. My fraccion will take care of them first, before we come to vaporise what's left."

"Very well."

"Fraccion! Do what you do best." The fraccion disappear from their masters side and sprint down to the village.

*Back at the village*

"Do you see that?" Shunsui said, arms folded and a stern expression on his face.

"Yeah, I do." Ichigo walks beside Shunsui and draws his blade.

"Ichigo! Be ready." Shunsui said whilst drawing one of his swords.

"Yeah."

"Ikakku and Yumichika, please try your best to stay alive. Kenpachi..."

"Yeah, yeah I don't need a lecture. I'll crush anything that gets in my way." The five assume battle positions and the rubble in the distance becomes ever so close. After a brief moment five figures appear infront of them not 20 metres away.

"Well look here boys. We have stumbled upon some shinigami. What do you think?" The man in the centre speaks with a calm attitude. He has an upright posture with white clothing. His sword was sheathed by his side

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pitiful shinigami! I wander which one to deal with first." Another man speaks with a crazed look on his face. This one had his sword sheathed on his back.

"I like this. Five on five, an equal fight. I will take on that one!" A man with a huge build points to Ikakku. "I reckon you will be tasty."

"Hmph, do you know who you are dealing with here. Deidad?" Ikkaku said.

"Shinigami who are inferior to us." The man with the huge build says.

Ikakku's eye twitches. "You'll pay for that one. It's unlucky that you picked me to fight."

"Really? Well then lets get started!" The man shoots up into the air. "We can't possibly fight down there! There is a lot of space up here." He shouts down to Ikakku.

"Fine! Extend, Houzukimaru!!!" Ikakku's zanpakutou transforms into a wooden spear. He then shoots up into the air.

"So, why have you come here Deidad?" Shunsui said.

The man in the centre speaks, "We are here on orders. I have come to the conclusion that the quincy race have now become a threat to us. With them and the soul society against us, we have less chance of succeeding with our ultimate goal." He explains thoroughly.

"And, what is this ultimate goal of yours?" Shunsui said.

"Kuku. Like I'm gonna tell you! The man charges at Shunsui. Shunsui retaliates and blocks the strike.

"Ichigo, pick a target and take them out! I will deal with this one. Yumichika do the same." Shunsui puts pressure on his defence and forces the Deidad back. "You're not bad Deidad. Perhaps this will be an even fight after all?

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I pick you!" Ichigo points at the one in line that has his face covered and his clothing coloured blue. "You shall fall.

The Deidad stares at Ichigo with a blunt look.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Ichigo charges at the Deidad, when he gets close his target vanishes. Ichigo gasps.

The Deidad reappears behind him and throws Ichigo. "You are pathetic." The Deidad speaks in a deep tone. "You speak with confidence but you have no tactic."

"Shut up!" Ichigo gets to his feet and swipes his blade through the air. Energy shoots out from it and flies towards the Deidad. The energy misses as the Deidad disappears once more.

He reappears, "Too slow!" He grabs Ichigo again and tosses him to the ground. "Is this all you have to offer? Are the shinigami this weak after all?"


	17. Chapter 17 Minions

Chapter 17: Minions

Ichigo gets to his feet once more and spits on the ground. "Tch! Don't mock me!" Ichigo charges at him once more but then stops.

"Oh? Why the hesitation?"

"Hmph, I'm not gonna make the same mistake as last time."

"So I see. Well then how about we take this battle somewhere else hmm?"

"Sure, lets go!"

"Follow me." The two run away from the village and into the wilderness.

Meanwhile Yumichika stands before two enemies. "So, which one will I gracefully defeat?" Yumichika begins to point at each one in turn for a while before stopping on one. " I see so you are my opponent?" He points towards a tall man with long blonde hair. He has red markings below his eyes and just under the mouth.

"..." The Deidad gives a blank expression before charging at Yumichika.

"Tch!" Yumichika defends himself but gets forced back. "Wow what a display but my attacks are more extravagant you see." Yumichika runs at the Deidad and slashes down the enemies chest. The Deidad dodges.

"..." He also shoots into the air not too far away from Ikkaku.

"Tch, come back here!" Yumichika follows. Kenpachi is now the last without an opponent. They both stare at each other for a while.

Kenpachi rubs the back of his neck, "Oh boy and here I was looking for a challenge. Is this guy for real?" Kenpachi said.

The enemy had his eyes closed with robes drooping to the floor. His zanpakutou was concealed. "I have you know that I am stronger than most you have fought."

"HA! And, how do ya suppose you know that? I highly doubt a pip squeak like you surpasses any that I have faced!"

"Do not doubt what you see."

"I dont, I can feel your reiatsu. There's no way that your stronger. If you insist that you are stronger then I will have no choice but to fight you. I challenge you to a fight to the death! Which ever is still standing wins, the loser will have the honour of dying before their enemy." Kenpachi said whilst drawing his sword.

The Deidad removes his robe and underneath is a sleeveless robe and a sword on the left side of his waist.

"Lets do this."

*In the air where Ikkaku is fighting*

"HAAAAAA! TYAA!" Ikkaku starts to slash about followed by stabs. The enemy is moving backwards whilst dodging.

"Futile!" The enemy puches Ikkaku across the face and sends him back. "You cannot stop us!"

"You wanna bet?" Ikkaku continues to attack with his weapon but proves to be useless. The enemy uses shunpo and stands a way apart from him.

"It looks like I will have to fight properly. Cut in two, Engetsutojaaku (Wicked scimitar)." The enemy draws his zanpakutou whilst chanting the words. His body glows a blue aura and emits sparks. His sword curves into the shape of a scimitar and the guard resembled that of a scorpions claw. "So lets get this started then shall we?" The enemy charges towards Ikkaku.

"Tch. Is that all you've got?! I'll kill you!" Ikkaku charges at him with his arms holding his weapon back ready to thrust it down.

Ichigo and the Deidad have reached their location. Ichigo realised that he was in the same location where he had fought Kyojin, he could sense spiritual pressure emitting from the summit of the cliff. It only lasted briefly but then it disappeared. "So who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am a member of a fraccion that serves a Deidad. We go on missions to support the Deidad and to please our masters. I happily accept any mission if it means gaining more power." The fraccion member responds.

"Ah. So you are not a Deidad?"

"Well technically we are but essentially no. We are just the servants of a Deidad."

"If what you say is true then you are weaker than a Deidad itself?"

"Keep telling yourself that. I will show you why I took you here." The fraccion member draws a circle on the ground with his foot, the circle glows and spiritual pressure emits from it. "This here is a Deidad circle. All the members of our clan can use it but I can use it best. It flows spiritual power through me making me stronger. I can now attack you with limitless power!"

"I'll hold you to that." Ichigo fires a blue wave of energy from zangetsu. The enemy disappears once more. "Tch, not again!"

He reappears, "Yes again!" The enemy kicks Ichigo but he catches his foot and throws him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fires a huge wave of energy from his blade and it collides with the Deidad. An explosion emanates from the Deidad and his clothes get ripped and torn.

"You know that hurts?" The enemy said whilst dusting himself off.  
"Who are you!? And, why do you conceal your face with that mask?" Ichigo asks.

"I am a member of a fraccion which belongs to Kuraishisu. He is my master. My mask is of no importance."

"Kuraishisu? What is his number?"

"His number? I shouldn't really be telling you all this. But, he is number 10 of the Deidad."

"Number 10 you say. Heh! This should be easy. By the way, what's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"I am the third division captain of the Gotei 13, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I am Masaru, member of the 10th Deidads fraccion. I have come here to eliminate the shinigami posted here."

"You wont get far!" Ichigo attempts to swing at Masaru but he avoids the hit.

A voice is heard from inside Ichigo's mind. "Ichigo. Ichigo." The spirit of Zangetsu appears beside Ichigo, invisible to Masaru. "You must focus, just because this is a fraccion doesn't mean that you can hold back on this fight."

"What are you saying?" Ichigo responded in his mind.

"I am saying that if need be, use your bankai. Currently the limiter has been placed for all the shinigami here thus far."

"A limiter!?"

"You mean you didn't notice?"

"Well yeah, well... c'mon how was I meant to know!?"

"Ichigo, you are so eager, so much infact that you dive into a fight not noticing the drop in your powers."

"Well I feel normal."

"I can certainly tell. For starters, what was the pattern on your mask?"

Ichigo remembers his fight with Kyojin. "Oh yeah, the pattern has reverted back to what it was before I fought Ulquiorra. But, that makes no sense! My mask is meant to advance in power why would it revert back."

"The power of the hollow works in strange ways Ichigo, all I can say is your not as strong as you used to be but you have enough reiatsu and strength to take this guy down. Just don't hold back!"

"Got it."


	18. Chapter 18 Fraccion

Chapter 18: Fraccion

Yumichika stands in the air face to face with his enemy. Yumichika plays with his eye feathers smiling. "Well how do you fight Deidad?"

"What do you mean? I kill the enemy, that is all." The Deidad draws his sword from his back. He then appears in front of Yumichika in a flash. "You're mine!" He thrusts his blade forward and stabs Yumichika in the chest.

"Impossible!" Yumichika groans in pain as the blade gets released from him. "Tch, you're fast! Bloom Fujikujaku." Yumichika's zanpakutou splits into more blades resembling a tree with no leaves. "You will not get away!" Yumichika slashes at the Deidad but he avoids the hit, all he got was some blonde strands from the Deidads excessive hair length.

"You bastard! My hair! You will pay for this. Trample, Yaban-no (Barbaric)!" The sword extends and straightens. "You will like this ability kuku." In a flash Yumichika's shoulder gets slashed, the Deidad is behind him with his hair waving in the wind.

"GAH!" Yumichika turns but as he does he feels a burning sensation within his body. "(What's this?!"

"You can feel it cant you? My shikai burns the opponent on impact. It continues to burn so long as the wound is kept open. And, judging by the mark it left I would say that you will be burning for a few weeks yet!"

"This is only a small burn, I can still fight!"

"Yes but your melee zanpakutou will not reach me!"

"Hado 31 shakaho!"

The Deidad gasps and gets hit by the red cannon of flames. He wipes blood from his mouth, "How dare you!" The Deidad goes to stab Yumichika but his blade gets caught in between Yumichika's sword.

"Gotcha. Hado no san ju ichi, Shakaho!" Yumichika fires the kido blast at the Deidad aiming at his face. It explodes and the Deidad goes crashing into the forest. Yumichika looks around to try and spot him but eventually dives down into the forest as well.

The Deidad gets to his feet, "Not bad. Though I must say you have gone far enough!"

*At the entrance to the quincy village*

Shunsui stands before his enemy constantly guarding against the flurry of attacks. He eventually breaks his guard had goes for the hit. "That's enough Deidad!"

"It's not over 'till you're destroyed!" He begins to attack again.

" Katen Kyokotsu! You wont get me again, Busho Koma!" Shunsui releases his shikai and creates a tornado like attack which spews out of his swords. This attack traps the Deidad in his path.

"What is this?" The Deidad gets thrown about inside the attack.

"Now that you are trapped their, tell me. What is your name?"

"I am, Ernesto ."

"I see, well now unfortunately I am going to have to take your life." Shunsui releases his Busho Koma and moves at extreme speed up to Ernesto, "You are finished." Shunsui slashes down Ernesto's chest which cuts him open, he falls to the ground dead. Shunsui returns to the ground and sheathes his blades. Kenpachi not too far away from him is standing before the other fraccion member.

"So, do you wanna strike first or shall I?"At that moment the Deidad vanishes and appears before Kenpachi. "I am guessing you want to then. FINE!" Kenpachi endures the hit by the Deidad and throws him against the ground. "This is boring, if you're gonna fight someone like me then at least back up your words."

"Tch." The Deidad gets to his feet and strikes once more.

"You wont defeat me!" Kenpachi slashes the Deidad and sends him into the tree. "Come at me, I know you're not dead yet."

*At Ichigo's location*

Masaru flies at Ichigo and kicks him. Ichigo moves back slightly before swinging his blade, Masaru dodges and steps back into the circle he drew. "Like I said, limitless power!"

"(His power comes from that circle. So all I have to do is to destroy the circle.)" Ichigo says to himself.

"It's not that simple, Ichigo." Zangetsu replied. "That circle has a limit of spiritual power, if you can overpower it, then you can destroy it. If he says that he is the best at using this then he has the most spiritual power out of them all."

"(Then he is lying)."

"You are catching on Ichigo. Now attack and destroy that cricle."

"(You're right). Yo, Masaru. You say you have limitless power so lets put this to the test! Ban-kai... Tensa Zangetsu."

"Kukuku. Let us fight for real!"


	19. Chapter 19 The fight continues

Chapter 19: The fight continues

Ichigo stands before Masaru with his newly acquired attire made from his Bankai. The enemy stands within his Deidad circle cackling to himself, attempting to taunt his opponent. " Honestly do you think that even with your Bankai, you can defeat me?" Masaru said.

Ichigo smiles to himself, "Well I guess we will just have to find out Huh?" Ichigo said with a tone of cockiness.

"Imbecile! I will wipe you clean off the map!" Masaru's body glows as if his spiritual power was leaking from him, he then steps out of the circle and vanishes in front of Ichigo only to reappear next to him. "Have a taste of this!" He reveals his Zanpakutou which was in his sleeve and strikes at Ichigo. Ichigo blocks but gets forced to the ground from the Deidads immense spiritual power. "Look at you. Are you seriously saying that you made it to that of a captain? You're weak and because of that this forest will become your ever resting tomb!" Masaru lifts his arm with the blade pointing at Ichigo, he thrusts his blade down into Ichigo's shoulder creating a huge Shockwave covering a fair bit of the surrounding area. Ichigo shouts as the blade was forced in and blood spurts from his mouth. "I will kill you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Masaru threatens as he adds additional pressure to his sword, Ichigo screams as the blade goes through him. "What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Tch..." Ichigo dribbles blood from his mouth and raises his left arm to grab hold of the sword impaling him.

"You are pathetic." Masaru begins to glow brighter as he releases reiatsu into the atmosphere, Ichigo at this moment in time grabs the blade in his shoulder and pulls it out. Blood spurts and Ichigo uses the sword as a tool to help him to his feet, whilst pushing Masaru back. Ichigo reaches to the floor and grasps Zangetsu which laid there.

"You're a coward Deidad."

"Excuse me? I just stabbed you and you are calling me a coward. I don't see myself running away just yet."

"That's true but if you're so powerful like you claim to be then you wont step into that circle again."

"Kukuku. Why would I do that? That circle only hastens your demise, I may as well use it if it's going to kill you faster."

"Then I guess we will have to do this the hard way."

"That we shall!" Masaru rips the sleeve which concealed the blade off and placed his arm in front of him. The Zanpakutou was just a blade fixed onto a device on his arm. "Spit, Bunsan Kobura (Spitting Cobra)." The sword bent out of shape and formed three blades with a handle. The swords handle had scale features and the guard was the shape of a cobra's hood, each blade was close together and curved at the end like a Katana. " Now we shall fight for real, shinigami." Masaru jumped back into the circle and began charging up his energy.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo unleashed a wave of black energy from his sword, the wave went straight for Masaru. Masaru sees the oncoming attack and jumps out of the way.

"You can't stop me now! I have got enough power to defeat you and the others stationed here!"

"I beg to differ, Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo unleashes yet another Getsuga but this time he aimed for the Deidad circle.

"What!?" Masaru could only look as the blast hit the ground where the circle was drawn, the circle evaporated into tiny particles and the pressure that filled the air began to fade. "I can't believe it, you destroyed my circle. That's impossible!" The Deidad said in fear.

"Perhaps, although I just destroyed it. Now time to eliminate you. I haven't the time to be dealing with low life scum like you." Ichigo plainly stated with his sword pointing at Masaru.

"You're crazy! I can't allow you to continue any further!" Masaru charges at Ichigo and slashes his chest. Blood spurts from the wound and Ichigo falls back. "You have to die! This is the only way I can please my master!" Masaru repeatedly slashes Ichigo until Ichigo finds the strength to block. Masaru feels a slight flicker of fear in his heart.

"I'm sorry but play times over!" Ichigo raises his sword and thrusts it down upon Masaru. Masaru cries in agony as the blade cuts through his flesh from the face downwards. At this time the mask that covered his face fell from his head and onto the ground. Masaru; bleeding to death, Places his sword in the ground. Whilst groaning in pain he finds the strength to speak, only this time his face was revealed.

"So, that's why your face was covered so much huh?" Ichigo said whilst swiping his blade in the air to clear the blood that stained it.

Masaru looked up at Ichigo with a angry expression, his face was covered in blood and his eyes, nose and tongue resembled that of a snake. "You will not get away with this! Though I have failed to kill you Kurosaki Ichigo, my master will certainly not." Masaru hissed.

"Really now?"

"Yes! I can tell by the way you fight, you barely stood a chance against me. How do suppose you can defeat my master let along the rest of the Deidad!" Masaru said whilst spitting blood from his mouth.

"This was only a portion of my power. You have no idea what I have been though, who I have faced in the past!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hehehehehe. None the less, you will see the end before us. My kind will rule!" Masaru spoke his last words as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound on his body.


	20. Chapter 20 The invaders power

I have reached the 20th chapter! Woo.

Chapter 20: The invaders power

The rage between Ikkaku and his foe continues.

"Tell me shinigami. What do you hope to achieve by defeating me?" The Deidad said.

"I will become stronger with each enemy I kill." Ikkaku said.

"Clearly and yet you are capable of becoming stronger than what I see at the moment. Why don't you attack with your full strength?" The Deidad asked.

"I am like my captain, I enjoy a good fight which lasts and feels great. I have no reason to shorten your death."

The Deidad cackles to himself in amusement. He lifts his huge arm with his Zanpakutou is hand, " chikyuu no shie ka (Earth shaker)." The floor beneath where they are floating begins to shake as a huge spire of rock is forced out of the earth just beneath Ikkaku.

"Tch!" Ikkaku moves away from the attack just in time. "What are you trying to prove?! Attacking me from a distance is cowardice, it means that you don't have the guts to take me head on!" Ikkaku shouts but the Deidad takes no notice and creates another one from underneath Ikkaku.

"Why you!" Ikkaku dodges once more and stares into his enemies eyes, "(His attacks are slow, if I can keep dodging I will eventually edge closer and closer until I am in range to strike.)" Ikkaku continues to stare at his foe waiting for the next move.

"Hmph. Are you stupid? If you stand still you will simply die." The Deidad emerges yet another spire from the ground to pierce Ikkaku but misses. This continues until Ikkaku gets closer towards his enemy.

"HA! You're in range Deidad." Ikkaku stabs the Deidad's huge arm which remained elevated in the air.

The Deidad looks at Ikkaku with a shocked face but doesn't seem that bothered. He sighs, "Too bad." The Deidad forces his arm down onto Ikkaku completely snapping Houzukimaru in the process. Ikkaku gets thrown to the ground with a cut going down his chest. " If you are gonna just get close, why didn't you go for the heart or brain? That may have been more reliable to end my life." The Deidad said whilst removing the remains of the spear that was stuck in his arm.

Ikkaku was on the ground injured, "Didn't I tell you? I like to enjoy my fights. What's the point in ending it in one blow?"

"You are so hotheaded... DIE!!" Ikkaku gasps as the Deidad raises his arm to create a spire which emerges from underneath Ikkaku. The spire shoots up into the air creating huge clouds of dirt in the air. If you just killed me there and then, you would be the one still alive." The Deidad said smiling.

A wave of energy shot out of where the spire was and the clouds cleared.

"What's this?" The Deidad said in confusion. In the background you here a man laughing. As the clouds fade Ikkaku stands tall holding two huge weapons, one for each hand.

"Bankai." Ikkaku proudly said.

The Deidad gasped, dazzled by the intimidating look of his enemy. "Ban-kai!?"

"Did I stutter? Bankai, Ryuumon Houzukimaru!!" Ikkaku screams as he swings his weapons around.  
"Who are you shinigami?"

"Hmph. I am the 3rd seat of squad 11, Madarame Ikkau! Now I will truly kill you." Ikkaku said menacingly.

"I am Senseikunshu Kobayashi. A fraccion member of the 10th Deidad." Kunshu replied.

"Well I believe that I owe you a strike. One that will end it all in one hit, am I right?"

"If you wish so."

"Then you will have to earn it!" Ikkaku appears in front of Kunshu and swings his left arm at him, Kunshu blocks with his own Zanpakutou. "Come on, come one! Lets fight!"

Kunshu shoves Ikkaku off and attempts to create another spire but Ikkaku simply look beneath him and threw his right arm downwards, annihilating the rock that shot up to him. "Don't make me wait for you Deidad I like to fight until the death, none stop!" Ikkaku lifts his right arm back to him and lunges towards Kunshu, he makes the hit and sends him flying to the ground. Ikkaku follows.

"You wont defeat me that easily you annoying little shinigami. On top of being annoying, you're bald!"

Ikkaku stops his descent on Kunshu and lands next to him. "I'm not bald. It's shaved!" Ikkaku said whilst pointing his blade at Kunshu.

"You look bald to me, shinigami."

"It's Ikkaku!!! HIYAAAAAAAAA! Ikkaku fires himself at Kunshu before being blocked off by a huge wall of rock. "Tch, what a coward. This wall wont hold!" Ikkaku shouts to Kunshu and then starts to attack the wall.

"(As soon as the wall breaks he's mine)." Kunshu starts to hit the ground around him, creating adult size statues resembling golbins and orcs. He claps his hands and the statues come to life, the rocks become solid metal and carry swords.

"This is it!" Ikkaku breaks through and gets bombarded by minions created by Kunshu. "More eh? Fine, I'll just kill all of you!

*At yumichika's location*

Yumichika fires a bolt of electricity from his fingers, "Hado four, Byakurai." The bolt reaches the Deidad but just bounces off his target, Yumichika's eyes widen.

"I said you have gone far enough! I am Hitoshi Shizuka of the 10th fraccion and I will not lose to someone like you!" Hitoshi shouts.

"Oh my."

"I will make sure that there is nothing left of you! BANKAI!"

- TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Chapter 21 Effects of a blade

Chapter 21: Effects of a blade

Yumichika gasps as the Deidad before him shouts. Hitoshi gains a long red trenchcoat with burnt markings on the end of the coat, his sword explodes with fire and his eyes blood red. " Yaban-no maguma kingu (Barbaric magma king)." Hitoshi swipes his blade through the air and fire spits from it and shoots out towards Yumichika. "You cannot hope to win now with that piece of metal. On the other hand, I can melt anything in my way."

Yumichika dives out of the way of the fire and stares at Hitoshi, "So, you say that you are strong. You talk the talk but as I recall you just used your Bankai against me. Why is that?" Yumichika smiles as he attempts to make fun of his enemies power.

"You don't get it? I simply was just thinking about how you should die. Then it came to me, the best fitting way for your death is to melt before me!"  
"I see. What if you fail still?"

"Honestly, can you see me right now?! I have the advantage."

"Kuku, I suppose. (For now)" Yumichika vanishes and reappears in front of Hitoshi, he then goes to slash him but Hitoshi quickly evaded and fired another blast of fire.

"Too slow!" The fire strikes Yumichika and burns his whole body. Hitoshi begins to walk towards the struck back Yumichika. "How fairs your chances now shinigami? I must say I didn't expect you to survive this long but I'm afraid it all ends here." Hitoshi gives Yumichika an evil grin and fires a blast of fire at him.

"I wont lose like this!" The blast crashes into Yumichika's position but the damage wasn't strong. Yumichika pants heavily holding his arm out.

"Very clever shinigami, looks like you finally learned how to block with the same element based kido. What lesson shall we try next?"

"Hado, 31 shakaho!"

"Futile!" The kido launches at Hitoshi but at the same time he simply holds his sword out and the attack gets absorbed. Yumichika gasps. "You look confused. Shall I explain? It's simple, your attack was fire based but so is my Zanpakutou. I can absorb that particular type of element with ease." Hitoshi explains whilst laughing.

"Tch! That's fine, I'll just have to rip you in two then."

"Oh I'm sorry but you have lived quite long enough shinigami. Takibi Chikara (fire force)!" Hitoshi spins his sword and a huge tunnel of fire engulfs Yumichika. "Time to get burned shinigami!" Hitoshi laughed as he stopped spinning his blade and encircles fire around it. He then thrusts his blade into the tornado of fire engulfing Yumichika and the tornado explodes from the inside out. Yumichika screams as the scorching flames burn his skin. "I told you you wont win! Now for the big finale!" Hitoshi creates a huge vortex of fire ready to consume Yumichika but suddenly stops.

Yumichika gasps.

"What's this?!" Hitoshi looks around to see his limbs frozon. "What have you done!?" A faint voice is heard in the distance.

"Sode no shirayuki, Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Just below Yumichika and Hitoshi stands Rukia and Renji, with a closing senkaimon behind them.  
"How the... You bitch! My limbs." Hitoshi shouts.

"I'm sorry Deidad. Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" A white circle appears beneath Hitoshi and after a brief second the circle shoots up into the air creating a large cylinder shaped piece of ice. Completely engulfing the Deidad, the ice continues upwards past Hitoshi. "It's over." Rukia said and she reverts her sword back to normal and sheath's it. The vortex of fire begins to fade and the traces of Hitoshi's reiatsu becomes non-existent as the ice crumbles to the ground. Yumichika returns to the surface to greet the two shinigami.

"Thanks Rukia. You really helped out back there." Yumichika said.

"Glad to help." Rukia gives off a smile. "But, where's Ichigo?"

A voice from behind speaks, "He went off to fight a Deidad that arrived here."

"Shunsui!" Rukia kneels before him.

"It's fine Rukia, you don't have to do that." Shunsui said whilst tilting his hat a bit.

"Right!" Rukia said.

Whilst they talked a man flew past them onto the ground.

"HEHE! Come on Deidad! You said that you was tough?" Kenpachi said whilst running after the Deidad he just thrown aside. The Deidad gets to his feet.

"Enough!" The Deidad slashes at Kenpachi but Kenpachi grabs the blade and the Deidad gasps.

"You're mine!" Kenpachi slices the Deidad and sends him flying again. "I quit this is boring."

He gets to his feet once more, "Shut up! I can beat you, you'll see!"

"Yeah, that's what I have been waiting for all this time. Why don't you release your Zanpakutou or something? Or grow huge, become an alien I don't care. As long as you're stronger than what you are now." Kenpachi mocks the Deidad.

*At Ikkaku's location*

Ikkaku slashes at the rock dummies and crushes them one by one. "HORAA HORAA!" Ikkaku kills the last one and aims at Kunshu. "Stop cowering behind these things and fight, hmm!"

Kunshu claps his hands and a rock the shape of a sword comes out of it.

"You're gonna fight me with that? What a loser!" Ikkaku stabs his blade through the sword and into the Deidad's stomach. "Gotcha." Ikkaku said proudly but then gasps as the rock just crumbles. "A fake?"

Kunshu appears behind him, "Of course." Ikkaku spins and swings his blade but Kunshu vanishes and reappears on the opposite side of him. "Tch."

Kunshu vanishes and reappears further back. He puts his arm forward and stands up right, his fingers extended. Rock gets pulled from the ground and forms the shape of a spear, six of these appear three on each side of Kunshu. "Lets see you dodge this." Kunshu clenches his fist and the six spears of rock fly towards Ikkaku piercing him against a tree.

"You...coward." Ikkaku spits blood onto the ground and Kunshu walks towards him with his arm and fingers extended.

"Unlucky that you are held against a tree."

"Wha...?" Ikkaku looks up as Kunshu clenches his fist once more, the tree comes to life and moulds its body into sharp wood which stabs straight through Ikkaku's chest. "AHH!"

"It's so simple to win against someone who relies entirely on brute strength alone. This forest is perfect for me as it uses the same elements that make up my attacks." Kunshu picks his zanpakutou up from the ground and turns away. After a second he turns back and stabs Ikkaku once more. "Such a waste of my time." Kunshu turns to leave resting his scimitar over his shoulder.

"Stop!" A voice said.

"Who the...? When did you arrive?" Kunshu said to an orange haired boy wearing a jet black shihakusho.

"I heard screams from a familiar voice. So I came to see what's up, looks like I came at the right time." Ichigo readies his Zangetsu as Kunshu raises his arm with the zanpakutou in hand.

"Ichigo watch out! He's gonna..." Ikkaku shouts to Ichigo but coughs in between.

Kunshu smiles as a huge spire of rock forms from underneath Ichigo.

Ichigo vanishes out of the way only to appear next to Kunshu. "Think that'll work against me? YOU'RE WRONG!" Ichigo stabs his blade through Kunshu and implants dark energy into his sword.

"Bastard!" Kunshu cries as the energy fries him from the inside out, eventually the power becomes too much and he explodes.

Ikkaku stares in amazement. "Ichigo. You did it." Ikkaku said as his Bankai disappears and reverts back to a katana. Ikkaku faints whilst still impaled by the tree.

"Don't worry Ikkaku, I'll sort that out for ya." Ichigo pulls the now unconscious Ikkaku from the tree and carries him on his shoulder, he picks Ikkaku's Zanpakutou up too. "Everythings fine now..." Ichigo said but then his pace slows, his vision becomes dimmer and he feels a great deal of numbness in his body. "What the?" Ichigo collapes onto the floor.


	22. Chapter 22 The village holds

Chapter 22: The village holds

Rukia gasps.

"You can feel it too huh?" Renji said placing his hand upon her shoulder.

"Yeah. Ichigo's reiatsu just got weaker." Rukia worried herself.

"Ikkaku's reiastu has also dimmed." Yumichika said whilst sheating his blade.

"Don't worry Rukia, I'm sure he's fine. This is Ichigo we're talking about here." Renji said to Rukia.

"I don't want to take any chances. Lets go to him! Yumichika track Ikkaku's reiastu and hopefully Ichigo is there with him." Rukia said.

"You got it." Yumichika said and the three begin to leave.

Meanwhile Kenpachi holds his enemy up against the villages walls by the throat. "Look at you, such a pathetic weakling!" Kenpachi turns and throws the Deidad against the ground, the Deidad gets up and steps back. "Huh? You're not cowering are you?" Kenpachi said.

Away from them on a cliff stands Kuraishisu and a purple haired woman. "Ah man, these guys sure like to take their time. I would have thought that shinigami at their level would kill faster than this. Kuraishisu said whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"There seems to be one still alive, just be patient." The woman said with her arms folded.

"Don't give me that crap Chiharu! I can't take this anymore, I wanna kill someone!" Kuraishisu reveals the womans name.

Chiharu closes her eyes, "Stop it, just be patient. I want to kill them as much as you do..." She begins but Kuraishisu cuts her off.

"I said shut it with that stuff! I'm going down there, feel free to follow." Kuraishisu sprints down the cliff and into the forest, he makes his way to the village gates.

"Why did I come here..." Chiharu follows.

Rukia, Renji and Yumichika arrive at Ikkaku's location. They see both him and Ichigo lying unconscious on the ground by a distorted tree. Rukia stares in terror at the two bodies. "Ichigo..."

Renji attempts to comfort her, "Hey Rukia, we can still feel their reiastu right? So he isn't dead."

"Thank you for the comfort Renji, we need a medical shinigami and fast!" Rukia holds Ichigo in her arms, "This time I will save you."

Kuraishisu sprints through the forest and appears outside the village, he spots his fraccion member standing there and charges at him. "You failed me once again!" He shouts at his fraccion member and grabs his own fraccions head and crushes it against the ground.

"What the? I thought you was against us?" Kenpachi said.

Kuraishisu lifted his hand from the now dead fraccion and licked his blood stained fingers. "I am but you see, I simply cannot stand waiting around. So lets see why they took so long shall we?" Kuraishisu pulls from his back a huge broadsword a rests it on his shoulder.

"HAH! I like where this is going Deidad. Lets make this one last okay?" Kenpachi said with his sword readied.

"Hehehe, fine by me. I am Kuraishisu, the 10th Deidad. He stands tall with shoulder length black hair, he had dark green eyes and his clothing was the Deidad uniform.

"Good strong name although I don't think I should give my name out to someone..."

"He is Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th squad in the Gotei 13. The strongest shinigami alive!" Yachiru interjected.

"Actually Yachiru I wasn't going to introduce myself this time."

"Ken-chan will snap you!" Yachirus threatened whilst keeping that cheesy smile of hers.

"So Kenpachi, are you ready to die? Too late!" Kuraishisu appears just above Kenpachi and slashes his huge blade down.

Kenpachi blocked with his sword and threw his enemy back. "You are stronger than him I'll give you that but I think this will be shorter than planned." After Kenpachi spoke a woman appeared next to Kuraishisu.

"Take your time on coming here Chiharu. I'm already engaged!" Kuraishisu said.

"So I see. Though you will have to have your fun some other time. The boss wants us back at headquarters, I would do as he says." Chiharu said.

"Oh man are you serious?! I was just getting pumped. I'm sorry Kenpachi but this death match will have to wait." Kuraishisu said whilst placing his sword on his back.

"Tch. What did I tell you." Kenpachi sighed in shame as Kuraishisu and Chiharu disappeared in a flash.

From in the forest emerges five figures with two people carrying another two on their back. Renji carried Ichigo whilst Yumichika carried Ikkaku. "Please we need someone to heal these two!" Rukia said to shunsui.

Shunsui pulled out a bottle of sake and began to drink. "Lets take them to the hospital, as a quincy hospital I'm sure they are bound to have something that would help.

"All right, lets go." Renji said.

They make their way to the hospital, they arrive and inside they hear a familiar face. "Huh is that?" Shunsui gasps.

"Huh? ICHIIIGOO!" A man with short black hair and a stubble ran towards them. "Hang on, he's unconscious. Ah well lets get them both fixed up."

"Isshin?" Shunsui said.

"I see you remember me, how long has it been now?"

"Ha, I forget."

"Well whatever, c'mon I just finished up with Uryuu here." Isshin shows them to Uryuu's room and settles Ikkaku and Ichigo in their beds. "Leave them to me, I'll heal them right up!" Isshin tells them to leave and closes the door behind them.

"Well at least we know him." Shunsui laughed.

Rukia smiled and had a sigh of relief, "Lets get some Ramen and come back for Ichigo soon."

"Sounds like a plan Rukia." Renji said, they all leave the hospital smiling to themselves.


	23. Chapter 23 The Hypothesis

Chapter 23: The Hypothesis

Chiharu and Kuraishisu make their way to the Deidad headquarters, they approach the doors and pull them open. Inside was a large chamber with a man sitting on a throne at the end, two more doors were either side of them and podiums to the left and right were home to shadowy figures sitting on them. Kuraishisu walks in a moping fashion whereas Chiharu walks calm. "I hate being summoned like this." Kuraishisu said.

They approach the throned man and kneel.

"Rise." The throned person said, the two stand. "I have summoned you back because of the recent injuries that had undergone your fraccion. You would have been destroyed if you continued."

"Does it look like I care? You don't seem to have much faith in me good sir." Kuraishisu said.

"I have a new task for you now. Chiharu, leave us." He waves her off as she opens the door to the right and enters it.

"What do you want now?" Kuraishisu said.

"Zenno and Keiji should be just about done with their mission. I want you to alert Subayai and tell him of his mission."

"Which would be?"

"I have located the next artefact, both you and him will go to the baron wastelands on earth. A creature holds it from within its chest, take it and come back here."

"You got it! I have been itching for a fight for ages." Kuraishisu said. He leaves through the left door.

*At the tower of cosmos*

"Okay that was way too easy." Keiji said whilst juggling the artefact in his hands.

"Lets just go Keiji, we have finished up here." Zenno said.

"Are you gonna glass this place?"

"...No." Zenno said simply.

"No? I thought you always do it."

"We may need this place in the future. Lets go." At that moment five soldiers appear before them.

"Stop! We cannot allow you to go any further." One soldier said.

"Ergh, I hate this job." Keiji said and a huge flash of black energy surrounded the area, the soldiers lay dead on the floor with slice marks all over their backs.

"Enough Keiji. Do you want everyone to know of your abilities?" Zenno shouted.

"I am good with obscuring my powers." Keiji said and both of them disappeared from the tower.

*In the quincy village*

Renji chows down on his ramen. "Yo Rukia, do you think that Isshin is done with him now?"

"Possibly, lets go back." They all return to the clinic and meet Isshin standing next to Ichigo's bed with Ichigo sleeping there. "Isshin, how's Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"He's fine, just waiting for the anaesthetic to wear off now. I can't describe it but it seems to me that Ichigo has been infected."

"Infected?" Rukia's eyes widen.

"This is no ordinary infection either, something that can't be cured. He has been hit by something, the virus must have come in through a wound or something." Isshin rubs his chin.

"A wound? His chest! Look repeated sword slashes." Shunsui said.

"Exactly, he must have gotten slashed by a zanpakutou that transferred this permanent virus to him."

"I can't believe it. Is Ichigo gonna be okay?" Renji said.

"He wont die from it. Though I fear it may kick in at any moment, much like Ukitake's tuberculosis."

"Poor Ichi." Yachiru said whilst peering her head over Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Get well soon Ichigo..." Kenpachi said, everyone turned and look at Kenpachi in amazement.

"Kenpachi? Do you have a sensitive side too?" Rukia said.

"...So we can fight once more, me and you one on one!" Kenpachi laughed.

"That lasted long." Renji said. Yumichika turns to Ikkaku's bed and Ikkaku is sitting up with bandages over his body.

"Are you okay Ikkaku?" Yumichika said.

"I'm fine now thanks to Isshin." Ikkaku said.

Rukia turns to Isshin. "So how come you are working here? What happened to the Kurosaki clinic?" Rukia asked.

"This still is the Kurosaki clinic. We moved it to here when this village was under construction." Isshin explained.

"So if you're here, then where is Yuzu?"

A voice is heard from the corridors who seems to be arguing with someone.

"I told you to bring me the paper by today and what do you do?!" A woman said.

"F-forgot." A doctor said.

"You forget! How many times must I remind you to do even the simplest of tasks!"

Shunsui peers his head around the corner to see a lab coated woman with shoulder length blonde hair. "So Isshin, is that...?"

"Yeah. That's Yuzu."

Yuzu finished her ranting and turned to see Shunsui gawking at her. "Can I help you old man?" Yuzu said. Shunsui's nose bleeds.

"Wow! Isshin you know how to bring them up!" Shunsui said to Isshin.

"Don't get any ideas Shunsui- san." Isshin said.

Rukia gets confused, "How come she is working in a hospital anyway?"

"She used to be ever so sweet. Always cooking and looking after the house, much like her mother. Now she has all grown up!" Isshin said whilst kissing a photo of a young Yuzu.

Yuzu comes into the room and spots Ichigo on the bed. "Oh my Ichigo!" Yuzu pushes Isshin out of the way to see her big brother lying asleep. "Get well soon Ichigo, I haven't spoken to you in 18 years! You will see me all grown up." Yuzu clenches her fist and tears fall from her eyes. She looks around and quickly wipes her tears. "Shouldn't you be working Isshin!?" Yuzu walks away.

"Harsh." Shunsui said. "She didn't even call you dad."


	24. Chapter 24 The ancient artefacts

Chapter 24: The ancient artefacts

"Yuuzuu!" Isshin cries out to his beloved daughter but she just ignores him and walks away.

"Don't worry Kurosaki- san. I bet she'll come around. If not then I am sure I have a slot free in my squad for her." Shunsui said.

"Absolutely not you pervert!" Isshin shouted.

"Shunsui." Uryuu awakes from his slumber and is sitting on a bed just behind Ichigo.

"Yes?" Kyouraku replied.

"You and Kenpachi can return to soul society now, this village wont get attacked anymore."

"How can you be so sure?" Kenpachi said.

"Well you just fended them off pretty easily and if they do attack, it wont be for a while." Uryuu said.

"Heck I suppose you're right on this one quincy. Come Shunsui, it seems that we are done here." Kenpachi and Shunsui leave the hospital.

"Can you walk Ikkaku?" Yumichika said.

"Yeah." Ikkaku replied.

"Lets go back then too. We should be with our captain." Yumichika helps Ikkaku to his feet and they leave the hospital also.

Uryuu turns to Renji, "What will you do now?" Uryuu questioned.

"Well I think that I will stay here for a while longer, I feel that I need to because of the Deidad and the state Ichigo is in." Renji replied and Rukia nodded.

"Very well, stay as long as you like."

*In Soul Society a meeting has started*

Yamamoto appears before the captains and slams his cane on the ground, the sound echoing throughout the hall. "Now in case you aren't aware, the Deidad have been attacking the quincy village. This isn't their primary objective, what they are doing however is seeking out the five sacred artefacts that govern a part of a world. These artefacts have magnificent power and was originally one artefact. The people of the ancient world used the artefact to make people slaves and do whatever they pleased." Yamamoto explained.

"What happened to them?" Soi Fon asked.

"The slaves of the artefact carriers thought that the power of the artefact carriers was too great to control and they rebelled, killing all in their path. When they reached the artefacts chamber they shattered the stone tablet into five pieces and scattered it into different parts of the world. Even other dimensions."

"Other dimensions? Who were these people?" Soi Fon said.

"Shinigami. But, not like ourselves. These shinigami had not obtained a zanpakutou, therefore they were soul reapers without a soul slayer. They used ordinary cutting tools such as the average long sword."

"Where do you suppose the Deidad are heading next?"

"I cannot say but I do know the locations of the remaining three artefacts."

"Remaining three! They have two already." Soi Fon gasps.

"Yes. When the artefacts were split into five, their power also split and each one had their own unique ability. They are as follows: Water, Fire, Air, Earth and Time. The Deidad are currently in possession of both the water and air artefacts."

"What would happen if they were to acquire all five?" Komamura said.

"Then they could either rebuild the artefact and rule the earth or use their power to unleash a terrible force which has the power to destroy all of humanity. Did I ever mention how the people summoned the strength to defeat the artefact carriers?" Yamamoto said with a deep tone.

"How?" Komamura asked.

"One old priest prayed to the Shichi Fukujin (Seven Gods of fortune) for help. One of the Gods known as Bishamon (The God of war) heard their call. He said that in exchange for his help they would be forever enslaved to him, knowing that either way was a no win they accepted. The great Bishamon endowed upon them an unbreakable armour and a sword that could destroy the sun. With this kind of power in hand certain victory lied ahead of them. They marched into the great Himeyama castle and exterminated everyone there. It was after they split the tablet when the great Bishamon came to claim his prize, they were forced to wear the armour forever and became bound to it. He transformed them into his own personal army consisting of just armour and a fiery spirit inside." Yamamoto explained in detail.

"We cannot allow them to gather all five, if they do the world as we know it will be destroyed!" Soi Fon said whilst clenching her fist.

"Soi Fon and Kenpachi when he returns will go to earth and venture deep into the baron wastelands. Inside a cave resides the artefact."

"Right!" Soi Fon answers.

"Komamura and Toushiro, you will go to Hueco Mundo and meet Mayuri who has visited there. Once there you will go into Las Noches and find the Tres Cifras, from then on there should be a winding staircase which leads up to the artefact." Yamamoto directs his fellow captains to their positions and they leave immediately. "I fear for the worst now. I believe that this enemy will be stronger than that of Aizen." Yamamoto leaves and so does the rest of the captains.

Soi Fon arrives at the Senkaimon and it opens, Kenpachi Zaraki and Shunsui Kyouraku emerge from it. A loud and annoying voice is heard from behind her.

"CAPTAIN!" Omeada runs up to her crying.

"What is it?" Soi Fon asks, getting annoyed.

"I don't want you to leave captain! If you die then I don't know what I'll do." Omeada hugs her and she gets really angry.

"Get off of me you great oaf!" Soi Fon kicks back and makes contact with his genitals, he falls back holding his groin. "If you ever touch me like that again, then I swear I'll do worse."

"C-captain!" Omeada said before falling to the floor in pain.

"Ergh. You there, go deal with him." Soi Fon instructs a shinigami to help Omeada out. "Kenpachi!"

Shunsui waves to them before disappearing. Kenpachi replies, "Yeah, what is it?"

"You have been instructed to come with me to the baron wastelands on earth. We must defend the artefact there with our life."

"Oh and I just came from earth, fine lets go..." Kenpachi turns back and waits for the guards to open the senkaimon, meanwhile Soi Fon turns to her lieutenant who has just gotten to his feet.

"Omeada." Soi Fon said.

"Yes captain?"

"I want to give you something."

Omeada makes his way towards his captain. "Yes?"

"Closer." She said and Omeada brings his face closer to her.

Soi Fon then slaps Omeada across the face. "GAAH! Captain what was that for!?"

"Hmph, I will be back for that slap." Soi Fon turns away and walks up to Kenpachi. Omeada smiles.

The Senkaimon opens and they run inside, whilst in the dangai precipice world they run straight past Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Was that our captain?" Yumichika said.

"Yeah it was. Are we missing something here?" Ikkaku replies.

"Well I have had enough battles for a few days, I'm not going back."

"True that!" Ikkaku replies and they continue towards Soul Society.


	25. Chapter 25 Getting ready

Chapter 25: Getting ready

Captain Hitsugaya is in his squad barracks getting ready, "Captain!" Rangiku said.

"Matsumoto? Are you okay?" Toushiro said.

"I'm fine but I worry about you captain. Be careful out there okay? Here take this." Rangiku pulls out a bottle of sake and hands it to him.  
"No thanks Matsumoto, I think I'll manage without alcohol." Hitsugaya pushed the sake back.

"Well... don't die." Rangiku said whilst looking away.

"Thanks Matsumoto, I expect you to look after this squad until I get back."

"I will." Rangiku said cheerfully and Toushiro exits through the door.

Komamura grabs some food and ties his sword to his waist. "Iba." Komamura said.

"Yes captain!" Iba salutes to his captain.

"Wish me luck, there is a chance that I will not return alive. If that happens then you will take my place as captain."

"Take your place? I'm not strong enough for that position, I don't even have Bankai." Iba stated.

"Don't worry, if I go then I'll make sure that they go with me." Komamura grabs a long cloak which is similar to the ones that Rukia and Renji wore when they went to Hueco Mundo.

Hitsugaya and Komamura walk to the Senkaimon and meet each other. Komamura turns to his fellow captain, "Take this. When we get into Hueco Mundo the desert will be hard on us." Komamura hands him a spare cloak.

"Thanks Sajin. I wander if the good candy owner will be happy to see us?" Hitsugaya said, referring to Kisuke.

"He will have no choice kuku." Komamura said and the Senkaimon opened, they walked into it and ran through.

A Senkaimon opens on Earth and Soi Fon and Kenpachi emerge from it. They land on top of a roof.

"So Kisuke was the only one who managed to maintain business." Soi Fon said before jumping down to the door and swinging it open. Kenpachi followed. "Kisuke! Hello?!" Soi Fon shouts and begins to look around.

"Looks like he isn't here. Wait a minute what's that?" Kenpachi points to an underground passage.

"Probably where he is hiding, lets go down there." Soi Fon said and the two jump down the passage. They land on rock and they look out to see a huge open space with four people at the bottom. "Is that Kisuke?"

"Yeah and he isn't the only one either Soi Fon." Kenpachi points to Yoruichi.

Soi Fon gasps and blushes. "Lets go to them!" They jump down and feel a wave of reiatsu flowing in the air. Sado was sitting down channelling his energy, Kisuke was standing there with his hat flowing in the wind.

Yoruichi turns to see Kenpachi and Soi Fon walking towards them. "Well hello there Soi Fon, what brings you here all of a sudden?" Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi – sama. We have been sent to go to the baron wastelands. The artefact resides in a cave there." Soi Fon said.

"A cave? That's odd, I always thought it was a beast who kept it safe from within its chest. Unless..." Yoruichi said.

"Unless what?"

"The cave is the beast. It may emerge if you get too close, remember that." Yoruichi said.

"Will none of you help us?" Soi Fon said.

Kisuke turns to them, "The thing is we would but we can't. We have been instructed to training Sado and Inoue. You will have to go on your own, good bye now." Kisuke said in an amusing fashion.

"I hate you." Soi Fon said before leaving, Kenpachi follows.

"Wait." Kisuke said. The two look back. "I may be able to warp you there." Kisuke calls Tessai to him and he appears. "I'm sure that the good captain commander will let me off just this once right?" Kisuke said and he snaps his fingers, Tessai creates a rectangular shape in his hands.

"Jikan Teishi!" Tessai slams his hand into the ground creating a large circle around Kenpachi and Soi Fon. "Kukan Teni!" The circle glows and they get transported to the baron wastelands.

Electricity sparks in the wastelands as they appear. "They could have given us a warning!" Soi Fon shouts.

"Hey at least it saves you from walking. Lets go, it can't be that hard to spot." Kenpachi said and she nods.


	26. Chapter 26 The dark ninja

Chapter 26: The dark ninja

Komamura and Hitsugaya reach the Urahara shop and enter, they spot the underground passage and dart down. Hitsugaya sees Chad just about to stand up with Urahara clapping.

"Great work Sado, that concludes today's training. I suppose you can stop now too Inoue right Yoruichi?" Kisuke said smiling.

"That's right, you can both rest up." Yoruichi said. Orihime bows and looks up at the ladder leading to the shop, she spots the two captains and points to them they jump down.

"Interesting place you've got here Kisuke." Komamura said whilst walking towards them.

"Aren't I a sight for sore eyes today, I just keep getting visits. Let me guess you were sent here because of the artefact?" Urahara said whilst concealing his face using his fan.

"You are correct, we need you to open a Garganta which will lead us to Hueco Mundo." Komamura said.

"Well you certainly picked the right man for the job. Although, are you sure you have enough man power to take on the Deidad?"

"Mayuri is stationed there also, we should have more than enough." Komamura said.

"Very well, I'll go prepare it." Kisuke walks to an open space and prepares the huge Garganta.

Hitsugaya turns to Komamura, "Good luck out there. I wander what Mayuri is up to half of the time." Hitsugaya said with his arms folded.

"It's times like these where he becomes valuable. Good luck to you too." Komamura places his hand on Toushiro's shoulder.

"Okay it's all done, jump in when you are ready to leave."

"Thank you. Lets go Komamura." Hitsugaya said and they both leap into the darkness.

Kuraishisu runs into Subayai just outside of the Deidads headquarters. "Yo Koroshiya, the master has told me to tell you that we need to go to the baron wastelands on Earth." Kuraishisu said.

"Is that where an artefact is?" Koroshiya answered.

"Yeah, and battle. We better get going."

"Sure, lets move." Koroshiya slashes the air with his fingers and a rip in space pulls open from the four slashes created by his fingers, from inside you see what appears to be a vast wasteland. They both walk inside and a portal appears instantly in the wasteland on Earth. The two stand just inside the portal looking out at the vast wasteland that stretched out for miles. "Oh man we're never gonna find it, can we just sit back and relax at home?" Subayai suggested.

"Sorry but we have been given a task to do. Just think of the promotion we would get if we defeated captain level Shinigami and the great beast which protects the artefact." Kuraishisu said before jumping out of the portal and down to the ground, Koroshiya followed. They begin to walk in a random direction constantly looking left and right to find some sort of clue to the whereabouts of the artefact. "Yo Subayai, isn't this monster meant to be big and all? I mean it shouldn't be too hard to spot in such an open space." Kuraishisu said whilst resting the back of his head on his hands.

"Keep you eyes peeled at all times. We can't be far."

"What makes you say that?" Kuraishisu asks.

Koroshiya smiles, "Hmph, because I am staring right at our prey." He laughs and then turns to Kuraishisu who looks around and spots Soi Fon and Kenpachi running.

"You have keen sight my friend. Perhaps we eat tonight after all?" Kuraishisu smiled also and they both ran in the direction that Soi Fon and Kenpachi were heading.

Soi Fon stops and halts Kenpachi. "Wait. Do you feel that?" Soi Fon said.

"No but I see our cave." Kenpachi points in front of them and a small rounded cave stares at them.

"We are being followed, lets grab this thing and get out of here." Soi Fon shouted and they both ran towards the cave. They reach the cave and Kenpachi attempts to take the artefact but an electrical force prevents him, a voice begins to speak.

"You are here to protect and yet you take, if you wish to claim what I hold then blood you must shed." The voice said in a very deep pitch.

"So in other words we have to kill someone in order to take this thing? Sounds simple enough." Kenpachi said whilst turning to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon points up to where they just came from. "We're in luck, here they come now."

Kuraishisu and Koroshiya reach the cave also and stand but five metres away from the captains. "So, come to take the artefact without our permission eh? Huh?" Kuraishisu said but then turns to see Kenpachi standing there. "You again? I guess we should pick up from last time don't you think?"

"With great pleasure, Deidad." Kenpachi draws his sword.

Soi Fon stares at her target with piercing eyes.

"Look at you. You just think that because you are a captain, you can defeat us. You all make me sick." Subayai said.

"I am captain of division two and commander in chief of the Onmitsukido, watch your tongue." Soi Fon spat.

"Onmitsukido? So you're the captain of the special operations and the rest of those pathetic ninjas. I must say that you have some nerve to call yourself that. I am the fastest Shinigami in the world! That title should belong to me!" Subayai said proudly.

"Fastest you say. Wait I remember you, you was the special operations greatest ninja. Nothing surpassed you except the commander in chief. The nimble murderer, Subayai Koroshiya." Soi Fon said battle ready.

"So you do remember me. What position was you again? Oh wait I remember now, you was miss Yoruichi's little servant weren't you? Too bad she paid no attention to your suggestions. though I do wander how you became the commander in chief and I repeat instead of me? I was far better than you in ability." Koroshiya went on.

"I am part of the noble Fon house. She preferred me to you, she despised you in every way. No wander you left us." Soi Fon argued.  
"Once again your over inflated ego blinds you. Soon you will fall and I will rein as the new commander in chief and with it, a most valuable army at my disposal. With the Onmitsukido and the Deidad, the Gotei 13 will cease to exist and we will become the most feared clan in the galaxy!" Koroshiya shouted whilst laughing triumphantly.

Soi Fon stared into his eyes. "Then I must eliminate you... anything to protect us and, to serve miss Yoruichi." Soi Fon vanished and appeared in front of him at which time she went for a kick. Off guard the Deidad took the hit and span backwards to the floor. He leapt to his feet and pulled his hakama up on his left leg. From underneath you could see what appeared to be his zanpakutou; it was the size of a small dagger, no bigger than combat knife. Subayai flicked it up from his leg and into his hand.

"You wont get me again... Ever!" He runs and slices Soi Fon's arm, she moves back whilst holding the cut.

"How did you..." Soi Fon looks in amazement.

"How did I make contact so fast? I already told you, I am the fastest shinigami to ever exist. I surpass even that of miss Yoriuchi."

"That's a lie!!" Soi Fon quickly runs and performs a low roundhouse kick followed by a kick in the air. This sends Koroshiya flying backwards.

"Oh no! HA, only joking!" Koroshiya recovers in mid air and zooms towards her with his arm extended behind him, holding his blade ready to cut her.


	27. Chapter 27 A dangerous Zanpakutou

Chapter 27: A dangerous Zanpakutou

Soi Fon darts out of the way but Koroshiya gets a scratch on her sleeve. Soi Fon turns to him and removes her Haori. "You lack the power to be a commander in chief Subayai, that is why you have failed." Soi Fon runs at him whilst drawing her sword from her back, she swings it forward and goes for his chest but he vanishes out of the way and appears behind her.

He grabs her head and throws her to the ground. "You cannot stop me!" He thrusts his blade down to her back but she kicks him back.

"Fool, do you know who you're dealing with?" Soi Fon shouted before running at him once more.

Two swords clash, one enormous in comparison to the other. The wielders both smiling with their swords clashing. "I have been looking forward to this, Deidad!" Kenpachi said.

"Really, Shinigami?" They both dart back from one another with their weapon in hand, Kuraishisu rests his on his shoulder. "You're not bad Kenpachi. I must say out of everyone I have faced, you are the strongest." Kuraishisu said.

"Can't say I could say the same about you, Kuraishisu. You appear to like the thought of a fight to the death so I suppose this battle will be great after all. Now enough talking!" Kenpachi charges at his opponent and slashes his blade down upon him, Kuraishisu retaliates by pressing his huge sword up against Kenpachi's.

"Not bad...Kenpachi." Kuraishisu pushes him away and spits on the ground. "So, how come you didn't take the artefact before we got here?"

"The only way someone can claim it is if they kill another in front of it. So in other words I have to kill you and Soi Fon over there has to kill him." Kenpachi explained.

"I see and you think that you're gonna win is that right?" Kuraishisu said with an evil grin.

"I don't think so, I know so! Unless you're hiding some sort of super power behind that body of yours I would say you don't stand a chance." Kenpachi said intimidatingly.

"I have no need of unleashing any sort of power! I can kill you as I am!" Kuraishisu thrusts his blade down and due to the length it reaches Kenpachi but he blocks.

"You think you could hit me with that? What a waste of energy!" Kenpachi pulls his enemy towards him and punches him in the chest and then kicks him, Kuraishisu gets thrown back and onto the ground. "C'mon! Lets fight for real! I wanna see this power your clan keeps going on about!" Kenpachi taunts.

Kuraishisu gets to his feet "Sorry to break it to you but only those of the bloodline can use the move your thinking of. Although...," Kuraishisu licks his blade. "I still have power to topple even yours!" The Deidad jumps and thrusts his knee forward hitting Kenpachi in the chest. Kenpachi swings his blade down at his foe but he simply steps on Kenpachi's blade and swings his own blade at him. Kenpachi ducks and grabs Kuraishisu's foot and throws him against the ground.

"You're making me feel alive Kuraishisu! I haven't been this pumped in ages!" Kenpachi charges at him whilst laughing insanely.

"Tch, this all ends here. Harvest, Erai Souru Shukakusha (Great Soul Harvester)!" Kenpachi gets pushed back from the sudden flow of Reiatsu and the blinding light that encased Kuraishisu. His broad sword transformed, it gained spikes which anchored itself on one side of the blade and on the other side towards the top the blade had indented itself. There was no guard and red tape was wrapped around the handle. The light faded and Kuraishisu was standing with his blade dug into the ground with his hand holding the handle.  
Kenpachi smiles, "That's more like it." Kenpachi runs at his opponent again. Kuraishisu pulls his sword out of the ground and whacks Kenpachi across the face with it, the spikes digging into his face as he came crashing to the ground.

"You think you can defeat me now? Everytime I hit you with this blade your Hierro becomes weaker. Over time there will be nothing left of it and the blows will be fatal." Kuraishisu explained his Zanpakutou to the rising Kenpachi.

Kenpachi wipes his face. "I don't care. This makes the battle all the more interesting!" Kenpachi swipes his blade across the Deidads chest and begins to slash down on him repeatedly. Kuraishisu takes the first hit and blocks the wave of slashes that Kenpachi unleashes on him.

"You can't defeat me. Not with the power you possess. I am afraid that even a captain such as yourself will not have the strength to defeat us." Kuraishisu kicks Kenpachi and slashes him with his sword. Kenpachi staggers back and feels his body get weaker but it barely made a difference to him.

"You gonna have to hit me harder than that if you have a hope of winning." Kenpachi smiled.

A Garganta opens just outside Las Noches and Komamura along with Hitsugaya emerge from it. They both step out and land firmly on the ground. Komamura stares up at the huge palace in ruin. "I see Ichigo and the others done some nice things to this place. Lets get going, we should find the Tres Cifras." Komamura said and they both step through into the great palace for the first time.


	28. Chapter 28 The stinger

Chapter 28: The stinger

Komamura looks around to see no further sign of direction. All that remained of the once great Las Noches was broken rock and destroyed pillars. The middle of Las Noches seemed to be the only part intact. "Okay now the Tres Cifras should be around here somewhere. There is no way into this place, there is just too many cave-ins." Komamura said.

"Yeah. We should shift some of the rock, perhaps we should be able to find it then." Hitsugaya said.

"Okay well you like to state the obvious there. Lets do it." Komamura said and they both start to remove the rubble only to find more. "Lets just be quick about this..." Komamura moans.

They break away at the rubble and find a large open area which leads to a large pillar. "Look, lets check inside that pillar. The captain commander talked about a winding staircase perhaps that is the Tres Cifras!" Hitsugaya pointed and Komamura nodded. They both ran towards the entrance but was stopped.

"You don't want to go that way, Sajin-san." They both turned round to see Mayuri standing there. "I have set up various explosives rigged inside that pillar ready for experimentation. You see, it's a sealing explosive. This was created by taking the substance created in the Dangai Precipice world and concentrated substantially. This will trap anyone who comes into it's blast radius and the explosion will suck out every inch of spiritual power in the vicinity!" Mayuri explains.

"Why have you done this?" Komamura said.

"Well after about an hour now the creature that protects the artefact will awaken. Its power is greater than any of us so I thought to myself, why don't I take care of it as a part of science. Once the explosion has subsided we will then simply walk up the tower and grab the treasure."

"You said explosion. Wouldn't the pillar simply crumble?" Hitsugaya interjected.

"Don't worry, the explosion wont cause any collateral damage. If it does it basically only has the power to cut paper, Ingenious might I add. I will trigger it after exactly one hour from now." Mayuri said. "By the way, do you know where you are standing right now?" He asked.

"Not really." Komamura replied.

"This space has been modified to suck out the ability to perform bankai. But, you needn't worry. I have modified it so that it will turn a blind eye to us three only.

"You did all this by your self?" Komamura added.

"Not quite. The original design was created and by the mad scientist known as Szayel Aporro Granz... The octava Espada."

"I see. What happened to him?" Komamura asked.

"Details my friend! He has been destroyed and torn to shreds by me, for research on hollows. Although he in his own mind is still alive." Mayuri laughed.

"Alive?" Hitsugaya said.

"Again details. I wont go into it much further, for now we shall wait here until our enemy arrives. I will go to my research lab for the time being, I will be able to sense trouble so don't worry. I just need to pick up a few things, I suggest one of you keep lookout up top of this dome."

"Up top! This place is huge!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Always arguing, when will I ever get my way for a change. Fine, Fine just stand outside or something." Mayuri waves them off as he leaves Las Noches and traverses the vast desert of Hueco Mundo.

*At the baron wastelands*

Soi Fon jumps in the air and thrusts her leg down onto her enemy, she sends him back but he dusts himself off. "You should leave us and walk this land until you die from exhaustion!" Soi Fon angrily spoke.

"Don't think you can win against me with just words, Soi Fon. I never saw your Zanpakutou in action before. Why is that? Are you too afraid that it's power isn't enough to satisfy Yoruichi?" Subayai said.

"That's not it. I did demonstrate its power against a hollow but you was too cocky to take a look yourself. You said that anyone's power is inferior to that of your own. Everyone except Yoruichi." Soi Fon corrected.

"Hmph. I realise now that even Yoruichi cannot surpass me. If she can't then what makes you think you can?"

"You know nothing of her power, what she has been through to get to where she is now.

"To be honest Soi Fon. I don't care!"

Soi Fon gasps and her left arm gets sliced as Subayai appears behind her, with his back facing her.

"Shinigami... Why do you linger in the Seireitei when you can join us. Together we can take over the planet! What do you say?" Subayai suggests.

Soi Fon turns to face him, "No. I will not join your pathetic excuse for a clan, I will kill you and all this will be over!" Soi fon places her hand on the blade of her Zanpakutou. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Her blade transforms into her renowned stinger which rests on her finger.

"So this is your Zanpakutou. Let me guess you're gonna poke me to death? Don't make me laugh Soi Fon."

"Do not underestimate me." Soi Fon vanishes and reappears in front of him, she lunges out to stab him but he dodges and uses shunpo to step away from her.

"Tch. You can't win Soi Fon. Just give up, if you want me to ease your passing then I will simply have to fulfil you wishes." Koroshiya holds his blade with his fingers, his left arm holding the tip of the blade and his right the handle horizontally. "Corrode my enemy, Maruhanabachi (Bumblebee)." His blade spins and latches onto his left arm, the handle disappears and reforms around his wrist becoming a black and red gauntlet. The blade transforms into a dark red stinger which rests on his middle finger. A black chain links the gauntlet to the blade. "I see we are much alike, Soi Fon." Subayai said whilst holding his arm across his face.

Soi Fon gasps, looks in shock at the Zanpakutou that resembled her own so much. "That Zanpakutou! It's the same as..."

"As yours? What ever gave you that idea? For starters mine is a different colour and most probably has a different ability too. I don't care to know about your swords advantages and disadvantages but you should know mine."

"What does it do." Soi Fon asks unenthusiastically.

"Kukuku. My blade is unique. Unique being that I can kill you off with ease. Once stabbed by my blade you will feel a small pain. As I continue to stab you in any place I want you will get weaker and weaker, after 30 full stabs on any part of your body you will feel the effect of my blade instantly and you will die!" Subayai explains and Soi Fon's eyes widen in horror.


	29. Chapter 29 The power of a captain

Chapter 29: The power of a captain

Soi Fon's eyes widen as she sees the deadly zanpakutou which she was up against.

"Now Soi Fon, enough with the introductions. Lets make this the final stand between us, a battle to the death between two great warriors of the Onmitsukido!" Koroshiya shouted and he quickly ran towards Soi Fon and stabbed her arm as he went past. "You're gonna have to do better than that. If you can't dodge then all that is going to happen is you dying before me."

Soi Fon keeps her cool and turns to face him, her eyes as determined as ever. "You cannot hope to win!" Soi Fon goes for the kick but he dodges and stabs her foot, she recovers and kicks him in the face. "Tch." Soi Fon shudders as the poison courses through her veins.

"Oh, what's this? The great commander in chief feeling pain? It's been two stabs now hasn't it. Kuku, only 28 to go." Koroshiya spins in the air and kicks Soi Fon and then reaches for her chest to stab her. She grabs his hand and presses her knee against his face, knocking him back. Subayai spits blood from his mouth onto the floor. "I must say, you have got some technique. I'm afraid it's not enough!" He charges forwards and both blades clash.

Kenpachi gets knocked back by Kuraishisu's Erai Souru Shukakusha and wipes blood from his face. "Is that all you've got!" Kenpachi quickly regains his momentum and crashes his sword into Kuraishisu's sword resulting in sparks flying everywhere. "HAHA! This is great Deidad! You make up for the wimpy shinigami that was in your pathetic little fraccion!" Kenpachi shouts whilst constantly hitting agaisnt his enemies blade.

"I am glad you think that way but I can't let you talk to my slaves that in such a manner." Kuraishisu said before disconnecting himself from Kenpachi by jumping backwards. He smirks and slices Kenpachi's body diagonally.

Kenpachi moves back and feels where the blade had connected, he stared at his hands for a moment looking into the deep red blood that stained them. He could feel his body getting weaker by the minute.

"Yo what are you doing? We still got a fight to finish!" Kuraishisu said.

Kenpachi rubs his fingers and then looks up at the Deidad who had a smug look on his face. "Hmph, I guess we really have to have a deathmatch huh? I didn't think you would actually go for it but, now that you have I think it's about time I got serious!" Kenpachi grasps his blade and jumps towards the Deidad and presses his blade against Kuraishisu's once more. Kenpachi smiles manically and stares right into his enemies eyes. "You got what it takes then?" Kenpachi said.

"Don't get too cocky!" They both release a wave of reiatsu and get blown back, the sand creating clouds everywhere. "I'm not done!" Kuraishisu darts towards Kenpachi and swings his blade, it connects and Kenpachi drops his weapon. Kuraishisu points his blade at Kenpachi whilst laughing, "Like I said shinigami. You've lost from the beginning! Did you honestly think that a man like you could stand up, against us." Kuraishisu said triumphantly whilst looking into the sky.

"Wow and you said I was cocky. I am still alive and... I will now have to fight properly." Kenpachi said whilst standing up.

"Fight properly eh? Are you making this up as you go along shinigami? Have you turned senile from the damage I caused you?"

"Kukuku." Kenpachi looks into Kuraishisu's eyes, "It looks like I'm gonna have to go all out!" Kenpachi rips his eye patch off from his face and throws it to the ground, straight after an enormous amount of reiatsu bursts from him and surrounds the area. Kuraishisu looks in terror as the wave of yellow energy pushes him back.

"(Such a display of power... he was hiding this the whole time!?)" He thinks to himself as he eventually gets thrown back by the immense spiritual energy emitting from Kenpachi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bring it on Deidad! This is where I get serious!" Kenpachi shouts as he grabs his zanpakutou and charges towards his enemy, the yellow coloured display of power emitting from him encases him as he runs.

"Impossible!" Kuraishisu regains his posture and places his blade into the ground and stands on the handle. "BANKAI!"

"Stop acting like such a clown!" Kenpachi appears right infront of Kuraishisu smiling manically with his sword raised way above his head. Kuraishisu's eyes widen as the sword comes crashing down onto him, the yellow reiatsu coming down with it resulting in a cataclysmic explosion. The smoke clears and a mystical blue light shines out, Kenpachi steps back and Kuraishisu stands alive before him. Encased with the blue energy, his arms extended and blood over his face and body. Kuraishisu pants heavily, "I... am... not done! Jindai Shukaku (Grand harvest)." The blue light fades and his blade reforms itself into a scythe. He drops to the ground and stands straight.

"That's what I like to see Deidad. I knew you wouldn't die from that!" Kenpachi roars and he charges towards Kuraishisu.

*At Hueco Mundo*

Hitsugaya stares into the dark sky of Hueco Mundo whilst keeping guard outside of Las Noches.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Komamura said and Toushiro turns to face him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You look tired, perhaps I should take over from here."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm okay."

"Toushiro over there!" Komamura points out into the night sky and they both spot a four rips in the air opening up. "Prepare yourself captain Hitsugaya." Komamura said whilst walking out beside him. The portal fully opens and three figures emerge from it.

"We must not let them get the artefact Sajin!" Hitsugaya said and he grasps the handle of his zanpakutou.

"I know." Komamura stares at his enemies and places his hand on his zanpakutou. "The war for the protection of all worlds has begun!"


	30. Chapter 30 Invading Heuco Mundo

_Chapter 30 of my fanfic has been release! This is great, thank you for the support and continue to read and review._

_-Clayden_

Chapter 30: Invading Heuco Mundo

Both captain Komamura and captain Hitsugaya look up into dark shadowy portal which sits gloomily in the air whilst readying themselves for the foe which stands in the sky. The portal closes and the three figures land on the surface of Hueco Mundo. The one on the right wears glasses, has a fully zipped up jacket and long blonde hair. The jacket donned the symbol of the Deidad. The one on the left has a slouched back with dark brown hair drooping over his face making his face invisible; he wears the Deidad robes. The one in the middle wears a full body suit that is dark blue and wears a mask which covers his whole face from the neck upwards.

Hitsugaya gives all three an evil look, "What do you want here in Hueco Mundo?!" The captain scornfully said whilst grasping his sword on his back.

The three look at him with blank expressions, before the one on the right spoke. "I am Yofun. Together, we are the Deidads." Yofun said whilst pushing his glasses up his nose.

Hitsugaya gasped and unsheathed his sword.

"Hmph. Are you sure you want to do that boy? I am the chief scientist in the Deidad society," Yofun looks at the captain with a smug look, his glasses reflecting some of the light shone down from the moon. "The noveno Deidad" Yofun smirked.

"Be silent!" Komamura interjected. "If you are here for the artefact then we must force you to submit!" Komamura shouted whilst drawing his sword.

Yofun begins to speak but the one on the left steps forward. "I think you miss understand. Don't you mean **we** will force **you**?" The Deidad spoke with a rugged voice his face still concealed by his long drooping hair.

"What was that?" Komamura said.

"I said that I fail to see how you will force us to submit. We have barely spoke and you are already contradicting us. It's not so surprising really, your kind always judges on what they don't understand. You have no idea what we are trying to achieve here and yet you stop us with these mindless attacks!" The Deidad shouted.

Komamura gasps and sees where his enemy is coming from. He shuts his eyes, "nevertheless you mounted an attack on the quincy's. That is more than enough for me. What do you hope to accomplish with the artefact?" Komamura stated opening his eyes.

"That, you will have to figure out on your own dear shinigami." Yofun said. "As I see it, we outnumber you three to two. How about we take things from here and you stay back." Yofun looks over to the fully covered Deidad who nods and then brings a throne out of the ground whilst simultaneously sitting down. The throne is also blue but lighter in colour and the material which makes up the whole thing resembles bubbles. The seat is red and has the Deidad symbol of three lines of smoke.

Komamura looks at Yofun with a sign of hatred, "Feeling confident then are we, Deidad?" Komamura brings his sword up and stares at Yofun.

Yofun smiles and draws his blade. "This should be an interesting battle. The brain and the beast."

Komamura becomes enraged and runs and crashes his blade against his enemies. "You will suffer from me, Yofun!"

"Is that a fact?" Yofun smiles.

The left Deidad spins in the air towards Toushiro and in the process reveals a blade from inside his robe, it clashes against the captains. "Time to fall, shinigami!"

Hitsugaya gasps but pushes the Deidad back and swipes only tearing a part of the enemies robe.

"You are weak, shinigami. Reckless above all else. How about you just leave now or surrender to me?"

"I am not the one to submit Deidad. I am captain of squad 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro." Toushiro shouts.

"Oh? I am the septima Deidad, Iseul Saito." Iseul said.

"Enough talk!" Toushiro pounces towards his enemy and swings his blade once more. Iseul blocks and a red glow shines from within his hair. His hair parted and his eye became visible then he shot out a laser from his eye sending Hitsugaya back. Toushiro falls to the floor but quickly gets to his feet. "Tch. You have some pretty sneaky moves Iseul." Hitsugaya said.

"I prefer the term hidden. You're such a brat, just because you are a captain you think you know everything and you think you are strong. Know this shinigami, you're wrong!" Iseul flies through the air once more and clashes his blade against Hitusgayas. Hitsugaya retaliates by slashing against Iseul, they both slash at each others blades.

"Is this all Deidad?"

"HAHA, you haven't seen the power I possess you little fool!"

"Then I must win before that happens." Hitsugaya disconnects and leaps into the air. "Sit upon the frozon heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya swings his sword around his head and the clouds darken, ice forms around his blade and he thrusts his zanpakutou forwards. A huge ice dragon forms from it and launches down into the ground where Iseul stands.

Iseul places his arm in front of him attempting to block the attack. The dragon crashed down onto his hand and his feet were pushed back into the ground, Iseul gasps and his eyes widen. He clenches his hand that grasped his sword and the sword began to glow blue. "...D-dive...Kyodai! (Leviathan)" He swings his blade into the dragon and the ice smashes to the ground, the sword grew and transformed into a longsword and it's point bent down and resembled a fishing hook. Toushiro gasped. "How do you like me now shinigami? Did your pathetic little plan go to waste?"

Hitsugaya unleashed a second dragon from his zanpakutou, it flew down towards Iseul but he simply swung his blade and in seconds the dragon split in two and crashed either side of him. "Lets go, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya wraps himself in ice and charges towards his enemy. The ice swirled around him violently, spinning and carving itself into one long strip of sharp blue ice. He crashed into Iseul and pierced his blade through his enemy. "You must lose so that soul society can uphold the balance between the worlds!"

Blood dribbled down from Iseul's mouth but after a brief moment the body turned to water before the captain. "What's this!?" Hitsugaya gasped and water formed on the ground behind him. He turned round to see Iseul reforming with his arms folded and his bladed floating in a fountain of water. "How did you...?"

Iseul smiles and grabs his blade, the water falls to the ground. He steps and stabs Toushiro but the captain manages to block the attack. "Not bad, just what I'd expect from a captain." Iseul smiles.


	31. Chapter 31 Triumphant warrior

Chapter 31: Triumphant warrior

Soi Fon stands at the end of a short strip of space, the other end stands Subayai. They both have determined eyes which pierce each others. "Koroshiya! Haven't you had enough? Why did you join the Deidad in the first place?" Soi Fon said.

"I simply longed for greater power and the Deidad were there to teach me the necessary skills. I had hoped this day would come but I never thought it would be you who I faced off against."

"You wished for Yoruichi Shihōin?" Soi Fon asked.

"Yes, her. The women who stands above all ninjas. I will see to it that with the power of the Onmitsukido, I can take her down and become the greatest ninja in history!" Subayai laughed.

Soi Fon chuckled. "If you can't defeat me, then what makes you think that you will defeat her. She excels both mine and your strength and speed put together. Your power cannot compare to that of Yoruichi- sama. That is why...that is why you will lose to me!" Soi Fon dashes towards him and launches her suzumebachi towards his face, having not being fast enough he takes the hit and a Homonka appears on his left cheek. Soi Fon dashes back and Subayai grabs his face.

"How dare you! My face, you got me with your zanpakutou!" Subayai shouted.

"That is the whole point. My blade kills in two strikes, so I have to be precise on where I am and how fast I do it. If you could predict my every move, my zanpakutou would be void." Soi Fon stated.

"You can't win! Not now, not ever! Bakudo number 21, Sekienton!" Koroshiya places his hands on the ground and a blast of red smoke comes gusting out from them upon activation and the smoke obscures Soi Fon's vision. The explosion was large and the smoke went everywhere, Subayai appears above Soi Fon and kicks her which forces her to step back. Subayai laughs and begins to stab her chest, Soi Fon cries in pain as the blade pierced her skin one after the other. "HAHAHAHAHA, look at you Soi Fon. You're getting beat, what is it now 15?" Subayai goes for the sixteenth stab but she regains her mobility and disappears. Koroshiya's eyes widen. Soi Fon appears behind him and kicks him in the back.

"You wont win that easily!" Soi Fon goes to stab his back but he turns round and grabs her hand.

"You wont kill me that quick either." Koroshiya lifts his hand and thrusts it towards her face, the blade almost makes contact but at that moment, Kuraishisu came flying into him smacking them both to the ground.

Subayai throws Kuraishisu off and gets to his feet. "What the hell are you doing you idiot?! I was just about to kill her and you come crashing into me, is this some sort of a joke?" Subayai shouted with his fist raised.

Kuraishisu gets to his feet and dusts himself off before picking up his scythe which was stuck in the ground. "Just shut up will ya? You're always like this. It's not my fault I hit you, blame that guy over there!" Kuraishisu points to Kenpachi standing there with a huge manic smile on his face. "Now if you don't mind I have a battle to win!" Kuraishisu turns and runs at Kenpachi.

"So you still got some fight left in you eh? Well then lets make this match last as long as possible!" Kenpachi shouts and both weapons collide. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You aren't trying hard enough Kuraishisu. You're in your bankai and I haven't even the slightest idea about what my zanpakutou's name is!" Kenpachi shouted.

"Tch." Kuraishiu slashes up with his zanpakutou and jumps back, the attack not making much of a mark. "Bring forth pain and suffering, Shikkan!" The scythes blade glows purple and smoke rises from it, in time the smoke span violently around the scythe and on his arm. "You wanted power? Have a taste of what's to come!" Kuraishisu places his zanpakutou in front of him, "Soeru!" The smoke becomes unattached from the scythe and clings onto Kenpachi. "Lets see you weave out of this." He says and the smoke flows into Kenpachi through his nose and mouth.

"What have you done?" Kenpachi asks.

"Nothing really but you will see kukuku. TYAAAAAAAAA!" Kuraishisu runs towards Kenpachi and clashes his blade against his enemies.

"That wont be enough Deidad..." Kenpachi halts and coughs up blood. "What the...?"

"HEH! My power has seeped into you, now your body will get weaker and weaker until I can break you bones with but a touch of a finger!"

"You coward!" Kenpachi slashes Kuraishisu and he falls back.

"Why you!" Kuraishisu slashes back but the force was harder than Kenpachi's due to the physical state he is in.

"You can't win by sheer force so you result in cowardly tactics, what a waste of time!" Kenpachi coughs up more blood and he feels his body become weaker, he clenches his blade and reiatsu begins to flow out of his body Kenpachi roars fiercely and the ground begins to shake and the cliffs crumble. Kuraishisu gasps.

"Stop it! Do you want to kill us all!?" Kuraishisu shouts.

"As long as you die, I am willing to do anything!!" Kenpachi roars and his reiatsu flows into the atmosphere creating huge collateral damage to the area, Kuraishisu falls to the floor. "I will destroy you!" Kenachi shouts and he thrusts his blade down onto the scythe.

"Tch. What a pest. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuraishisu charges his energy for a brief moment to absorb the majority of the damage caused by Kenpachi.

"Do you think that one hit is all I can accomplish? Lets fight right now in this state!" Kenpachi shouts and they both release immense amounts of energy into the atmosphere and clash both weapons together. Kenpachi feels a flicker of pain as the smoke invades his nervous system and vital organs.

"Hehe, looks like you let your guard down shinigami! Now this is where you will fall!" Kuraishisu screamed and he pushed against Kenpachi and his scythe crunched into Kenpachi's chest. An explosion burst from the centre of the two and they both collided to the ground.

Kuraishisu rises whilst clenching his chest, the scythe laid unattended on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth and cuts all over his body. Kenpachi attempted to stand but he could only manage to kneel. Kuraishisu lifts his scythe up and limps over to Kenpachi. "I-it seems that... you have met the end...of...your...life." Kuraishisu places the blade of his scythe underneath Kenpachi's chest and pressed his foot on top of his head. "I will...c-claim your life!" Kuraishisu endows the scythe with the little spiritual energy he had left and with his foot he pushed down on Kenpachi resulting in Kenpachi's chest digging into the blade underneath it.

"GAAH!" Kenpachi cried out in pain.

"Farewell." Kuraishisu released his foot and lifted up his scythe with great speed slicing Kenpachi's chest. "HAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kuraishisu laughed manically before dropping his scythe to help maintain his balance. "I-I have wasted... so much...time here."

"And, it... will be... all... for nothing!"

Kuraishisu turned round in horror to see Kenpachi beginning to rise up from the ground. "Impossible!"

"I...promised myself that... if I was gonna die, then... I would die... laughing." Kenpachi smiled. "I haven't began to laugh yet, so... that means... I haven't lost yet and that... is bad news for you... my friend." Kenpachi picked up his zanpakutou from the ground.

"That... is impossible! Impossible! How are you... still alive? It's just extraordinary."

"Are those your final words? Too bad..." Kenpachi released his last remaining amount of reiatsu and focused it into his lower limbs to allow him to run with enough force to end the Deidads life. "Later, Kuraishisu." Kenpachi crashes his blade down upon Kuraishisu's chest creating a huge flash of yellow light, the blade cut down his chest and ripped it open. Kuraishisu fell to the ground with his chest covered in blood, dead.


	32. Chapter 32 The three ninjas

_Chapter 32 has arrived! Sorry for the wait I had stuff to do in the real world but no matter now it's finally here!_

Chapter 32: The three ninjas

Toushiro and Iseul have their swords locked together pushing against one another. They release and jump back, Iseul swings his blade and a blast of water surges from it, Toushiro places his Zanpakutou in front of him and freezes the water. Iseul places his sword by his side, "Not bad. I must say that you have skill and you also have a very rare Zanpakutou. It's not every day you come across the wielder of such an impressive spirit although, the wielder is somewhat lacking potential." Iseul said which angers Toushiro.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Toushiro spat.

"I am merely asking why the great and powerful Hyourinmaru, supposedly the strongest of all the ice Zanpakutou decided to live within one such as yourself. How is it that a mere child with no extraordinary talent is able to wield such an impressive beast?!" Iseul shouted.

"It doesn't matter about the strength of the wielder. Hyourinmaru was born from my heart! He picked me!"

Iseul sighs. "It seems that I am up against a clouded fool. If what you say is true and if Hyourinmaru was created from your heart, then I will test this theory myself!" Iseul shoots another sphere of water from his sword and Toushiro cuts through it, as the water splits in two he sees Iseul running towards him.

"Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya swings his blade down and a huge ice dragon spins out from it.

"Haha, is this all?" Iseul flips into the air and looks down to see the dragon flying up towards him. Iseul then holds his blade with the tip facing the ground and drops down crashing straight through the dragon. He reaches the floor and takes his sword out from the ground. "Will you stop playing games with me? I can sense that you can achieve more than this. Perhaps this will get you into the mood." Iseul's hair parts once more and a red beam began to charge from within his eye.

Hitsugaya gasps, "Take this!" Toushiro swings his blade again and an ice dragon emerges and flies towards Iseul.

"Too late!" The laser becomes fully charged and shoots out from his eye; the laser much larger this time. Iseul laughs as the laser splits the dragon and continues towards Toushiro. Hitsugaya screams as he is struck by the beam and crashes into the huge wall that creates the vast dome of Las Noches.

Komamura stands with his sword by his side, a piercing look in his eyes. "Yofun. I said you will suffer from me. So prepare youself!" Komamura runs at Yofun who was simply standing there smiling. "Don't stand there as if you are tougher than me Deidad!" Komamura barges into Yofun which sends him back and onto the ground.

Yofun gets up and wipes the sand from his robe. "Well that was unexpected of you, Shinigami. I was thinking on the lines of a hearty hand shake but I see you're not here for casual greetings. I guess we will have to get started then eh?" Yofun grips his blade and appears in front of Komamura. "I'll start by giving you a slight bruising." Yofun plunges his blade forwards towards Komamura's chest but he avoids the attack and steps back.

"You think that the simple use of Shunpo is sufficient enough to defeat a captain? Please I have taken down my fair share in that past, don't underestimate me." Komamura said.

"I see, so at least I know now that you can dodge an attack. Perhaps we underestimated you captains after all. Though in reality, we still prove to be stronger!" Yofun swings his blade towards Komamura who performs a parry against the attack and then swings his blade down. As he swings it down a larger sword from above him thrusts down also. "Roar, Tenken!"

Yofun gasps as the huge blade crashes down onto his blade. "You fool!" Yofun feels the pressure of the gigantic blade pressing down upon him. "This is most disturbing." Yofun releases his guard and the blade smashes down onto him. He gets up and holds his arm, there was a slice trailing down it. "You bastard!"

"I haven't finished yet!" Komamura prepares another swipe from his blade.

Yofun gasps. "Bakudo 61, Rikujoukourou!" Yofun creates six bars of light which attach themselves around Komamura's body preventing the blade from striking. "That was a close one shinigami. If that had hit then I would have some serious injuries.

"This wont hold, Deidad."

"No. It wont. That is why I must finish you off before you do any more damage." Yofun readies his blade to pierce Komamura's chest. "Good-bye."

*At the wastelands*

Soi Fon kicks Koroshiya in the chest with both her feet and the jumps and performs a spin kick to his face. Subayai falls to the ground. "You will not proceed any further and you will most certainly not take the Onmitsukido for yourself."

Subayai gets up and wipes his face, "I don't think you win a fight with words Soi Fon. What did they teach you back then?" Subayai said and he stands up straight. "No matter, it'll all be over in a flash. Shikyo giragira!" Koroshiya disappears in a puff of smoke and Soi Fon gasps.

"(I can't make out his movements. It's just too fast!)" Soi Fon couldn't even react fast enough as a flash of light span past her body, she falls to her knees clenching her chest. Her chest bearing 5 pierced marks on it. The light fades and Subayai can be seen kneeling behind her.

"10 more to go..." Subayai gets to his feet and turns to his opponent. "...You're not gonna sit there forever are you? Stand up and fight." Koroshiya said.

Soi Fon gasps.

"Not gonna answer huh? What a pain, it seems you have chosen the cowards way out. I expected more from you." Koroshiya lifts his arm up ready to thrust his blade down into her back.

Soi Fon turns and rises to her feet with haste, "Shunko!" Soi Fon emits an aura of electrical energy which surrounds her. She then grabs Subayai and releases a huge electrical current through her and into him. "HAAAAA!" Soi Fon shouts as he gets thrown into a cliff. She begins to pant heavily and looks behind her to see two figures appearing. Soi Fon gasps.

"You've done well, Soi Fon." The figure places her hand on her shoulder.

"Yoruichi – sama!" Soi Fon's eyes widen. Yoruichi smiles. Off in the distance Subayai lifts up a boulder that was on top of him and tosses it aside.

"Oh? I never expected to see you here." Yoruichi said.

"Miss Yoruichi." Subayai said. "You have become a disgrace to me. I looked up to you in every way, so much that I dedicated my life to serve you! And, you picked her to become your guard. Of all people!" Subayai shouted.

"You know this guy?" The other figure stepped forwards.

" Unfortunately yes Kisuke. Settle down Subayai." Yoruichi said but was interupted by Soi Fon.

"Don't get in my way master. Please, this is my fight and I intend to finish it!" Soi Fon said and she takes her masters hand off from her shoulder. "You ready Subayai?" Soi Fon smiles as she runs towards him.


	33. Chapter 33 The fall of a ninja

Chapter 33: The fall of a ninja

"Soi Fon, be careful. This man was one of the greatest in the Onmitskido!" Yoruichi shouts.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Soi Fon shouts back and she gets kicked in the chest by Subayai.

"Come on Soi Fon. You can't be lacking now, you master is standing there before you." Subayai said.

Soi Fon spits on the floor and stares at Subayai, Yoruichi begins to walk forward. "No master. Please stop! You must let me finish this fight alone." Soi Fon pleaded and Yoruichi backed off.

"(Soi Fon…)" Yoruichi thought to herself.

"You're wide open!" Subayai stabs Soi Fon in the chest and kicks her back; she falls down but quickly recovers. "Don't let your guard down; if you do then you will die."

"I am well aware of that…" Soi Fon grabs hold of Subayai's Zanpakutou, "…But, that isn't gonna stop me!" Soi Fon reaches for his cheek where the homonka was and went to strike there. Subayai grabs her with his other hand.

"Hado no 33, Soukatsui!" Subayai shoots a ball of blue fire out from his hand that held hers and shot her back. "(That was close.)"

"Kisuke tend to Kenpachi, get him back to Soul Society!" Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi?" Kisuke said.

"Just do it!" Yoruichi shouted and Urahara went over to Kenpachi, grabbed him and opened up a Senkaimon. Once the door appeared he quickly sped through it, escaping the battle field. "Soi Fon, please let me help!"

"Tch, no! You must not come any closer!" Soi Fon shouted and Subayai grabs her by the throat and lifts her off the ground. Soi Fon chokes as she holds onto his hand.

"Not accepting help eh? Too bad, I was hoping for a challenge." Subayai thrusts his arm forward and stabs her in the chest, Soi Fon cries out as he stabs her over and over. "HAHAHAHAHA, 27, 28!" Subayai laughs as he stabs but then Soi Fon manages to knee him in the face, flinging him back.

Soi Fon holds her throat coughly madly. "Yoruichi – sama," Soi Fon turns to her master. "I will not let you down." Soi Fon smiles at Yoruichi before turning to Koroshiya.

"It's no use Soi Fon,I have already stabbed you 28 times! Two more and that's it for you." Subayai said.

"It doesn't matter; all I have to do is defeat you before that will happen." Soi Fon charges at Subayai and punches him in the gut and winds him, "Shunko!" Soi Fon prepares another flash cry but the attack was much weaker than before.

"You won't take me down again with that move you idiot! You have used up too much spiritual pressure!" Subayai shouts and her hand reaches his chest to surge the power out into him. Subayai flash steps out of the way and appears behind her. "Since you took the risk, you failed!" Subayai stabs her in the back and kicks her, shooting her off into a cliff. "One more hit and it will all be over."

Soi Fon pants heavily as the poison begins to flow through her body, her spiritual power depleted and her time is coming to a close. Yoruichi stares in despair at her as she struggles to survive. "Soi Fon let me help!" Yoruichi shouts but Soi Fon just shook her head whilst staggering back over to them.

Soi Fon gives a smile, "This is where it all ends." Soi Fon said and Yoruichi gasps. Soi Fon turns to Subayai. "The last strike will finish it." Soi Fon readies her Suzumebachi.

"So you finally turned senile huh? I guess everyone has their moment." Subayai said and they both charge at each other and collide. Soi Fon's blade pierces his cheek where the Homonka lay and she shoots past him. "Tch! Impossible…" Subayai said and the Homonka grew and took over his body, after a brief moment he disappeared from inside the homonka.

Soi Fon smiled but at that time a trickle of blood came from her arm and she began to fall.

Yoruichi gasps, "Soi Fon!" She runs to her aid and catches her in her arms.

"The final blow finished it…" Soi Fon's heavy breathing began to fade as her heart stopped beating.

Tears started to fall from Yoruichi's eyes as she began to think back. "Soi Fon…"

"_Soi Fon!" Yoruichi approaches her and the other covert ops in a line._

_Soi Fon bows, "__Y-yes__ Yoruichi – __sama__!"_

"_You have improved a lot, it seems that you are now ready to serve as my right hand women. Do you accept?"_

_Soi Fon gasps, "That would be an honour master!" Soi Fon smiles and looks around she spots Subayai in the line beginning to walk off._

"_Soi Fon at your service, your excellency." Soi Fon said whilst bowing._

"_Ho... There you are! Have you heard? Don't call me your excellency that's too formal. You can use something simpler, like Yoruichi–san or something." Yoruichi replied._

"_! That... that cannot be! I dare not address your excellency so directly...ah. Then is it okay... if I address you as... Yoruichi-sama...?" Soi Fon blushed._

"_Ha! You're so stubborn! Oh well, just call me whatever you want."_

"_Yoruichi – sama!"_

"_What is it Soi Fon? Don't make such a racket… There is nothing to worry about. This is Kisuke we're talking about. He must have had some kind of idea, that's all."_

_Soi Fon sighs._

"_Indeed I gave up my position as the militia leader… But there is one title…That I did not give away. Do you remember?" Yoruichi smiled._

"_Shunsin Youruichi…!" Soi Fon spat._

"_This must be your first time seeing something like this. This is a technique that combines Kido with hand-to-hand combat... There isn't even a name for it yet..._

"_No... It has a name. Its name is Shunko."_

Yoruichi shuts Soi Fon's eyes with her fingers, tears falling from her own. "I can't believe it... I just can't." Yoruichi grasps hold of her tightly as if she was hugging her. "SOI FON!!!!" Yoruichi screams.

From behind her Tessai appears and sits next to her. He places a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Yoruichi, I am so sorry." Tessai said.

Yoruichi looks round, tears dropping from her face. "Thank you..."

"Do you want me to carry her back to soul society?" Tessai suggested.

"Thank you but no. I will carry her back myself. The Deidad have gone too far now, it's time to get the Gotei 13 to become serious." Yoruichi wiped her tears and stood up with Soi Fon in her arms. "Take the artefact for me, okay?" She disappears in a flash and Tessai waves her off.

A deep voice is heard from the artefact, "Blood has been spilt. The reward will come to you. Now to test your worth against me..." A dark aura surrounds the cave and eyes form in the centre.

"Who are you?" Tessai asked his eyes narrowing. The eyes began to move out of the aura and a face formed; the face was shaped to that of a wolf. Legs came out as well and eventually the whole thing was visible. It was a wolf who's fur was a deep purple.

"The final test to claim the treasure that I defend, shall begin now!" The wolf jumps at Tessai.

"Tch, Hado 31 Shakkahou!" Tessai fires a cannon of fire from his hand at the wolf, the Kido passes straight through the wolf and it continues to jump towards Tessai. "How the...?" Tessai was interrupted as the wolf landed on him and went to bite his neck. Tessai grabbed hold of the creature and tossed it aside. "I haven't got time to be dealing with you! Hado 63, Roaring thunder cannon!" Tessai places his right arm on the top part of his left arm and fires a yellow surge of electrical energy from it. The wolf yelps as the current courses through it. "Had enough?" Tessai said to the wolf but at that time it began to morph into something greater. It's front legs became arms and it stood up straight. The entire body resembled a human apart from the head which was a wolfs head and it had claws. Fur covered its entire body.

"Wave two shall begin." The wolf cried and it lunged for Tessai's throat. It pressed him against a cliff wall and stared into Tessai's eyes. "If you want to claim this treasure so badly them perhaps you should have gotten a team mate to assist?" The wolfs arm began to glow and he completely annihilated the cliff that Tessai was pushed up against, after that he threw him forward.

"(He destroyed the entire cliff with his spiritual pressure?)" Tessai thought as he recovered to his feet. "Looks like I will have a rough time after all?" Tessai spits blood on the ground.


	34. Chapter 34 The great wolf magus

Chapter 34: The great wolf magus

The atmosphere was tense between the two individuals. Tessai stood but a metre away from his enemy eyeing the creature up as if he was analysing him, the creature's eye left eye twitched before charging towards Tessai smashing him into the ground. Tessai thought to himself, "He's fast!" He managed to throw the creature off followed by a jet of red fire emitted from his fingertips. The wolf creature retaliated by somersault kicking back, producing a small burst of water in the process.

The wolf recovers onto the ground and begins to speak, "Your ability to manipulate kido is impressive. You must be a valuable asset to the Gotei 13 are you not?"

"Yes, I was the captain of the kido corps long ago but that ship has sailed. I have long since been exiled for all the wrong reasons! Tell me, what do you hope to accomplish from killing me?" Tessai responded. The wolf closed his eyes and turned away from Tessai.

"I am nothing but a guardian created for a sole purpose, to protect the sacred atefact. You have been quite entertaining but I fear it is the end of the line for you." The wolf clenches his fist and thrusts his fist into his chest, blood spurts from his mouth as he begins to emit an aura around himself.

"What the...? What's going on?" Tessai prepares himself as the figure in front of him begins to morph into a more human like form. The aura faded and the wolf held a deep red staff with a circular black tip, his clothes had changed to a more sage like attire; drooped robes with a long, wide Hakama. "The self inflicted wound has completely healed over!"

"Now kido captain we shall see how powerful you really are. Commence wave three!" The newly formed wolf digs the end of his staff into the ground simultaneously Tessai fires a jolt of white lightning at him. "It is futile, captain." The staffs tip glows and the kido changes direction and into the staff.

"(He absorbed my attack, impossible?!)" Tessai thought to himself, his eyes widening.

The wolf smiles, "What's wrong? Does you silly magic not work anymore? What a shame, if kido is all you can do then my victory is absolute!"

Tessai frowned as he stands before his enemy, "So your staff can absorb any amount of kido you wish? There must be a limit to how much you can absorb right?"

The wolf chuckles quietly to him, "Wrong." Tessai's eyes widen. "You see, the amount that I can absorb is potentially infinite. My staff sure has a limit but once absorbed the holders spiritual pressure increases by a small amount and the rest of the absorbed substance gets released into the atmosphere. You have no chance of success."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! Hado 88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Tessai fire an extreme amount of electrical energy from his hand and the attack reaches his opponent at great speed. The area around the wolf gets obliterated and Tessai felt a glimmer of hope.

The smoke clears and laughter can be heard from inside, "Hahahahahaha!" The wolf stood tall unharmed as the staff was glowing. "With each attack you inflict on me my power grows stronger, do you realise now why I was created to protect the artefact. No one has the power to defeat me, no one!"

A different voice is heard in the distance, this one a deep casual voice, "Really?" They both look behind where Tessai is to see a man dressed in red samurai armour.

_Who is this mysterious man? Friend or foe find out in the next chapter!_


	35. Chapter 35 Iseul

_A mysterious man appears before the two fighters, who could it be?_

Chapter 35: Iseul

The man begins to walk forward towards the two. "I have been watching you two battle ever since you arrived, I must say I'm impressed with the power you hold but I am afraid that your life must be exterminated."

Tessai interjects, "What do you mean? Who are you?"

"Me? Well let's just say I'm not a friend to you. I had originally planned for you to defeat the guardian so that claiming the artefact would be easier for me but you are taking too long." The man appears in front of Tessai and chokes him at the throat, spit flies from Tessai's mouth. "Sorry but, I haven't the time to waste anymore." The man draws his sword from his waist and stabs through Tessai's stomach before throwing him to the ground. "Now what will you do?" The man looks at the creature whilst cleaning his sword.

"You seem quite strong, I may even have to transform again." The creature said.

"Again? The word quite is an understatement but I must ask how do you transform?"

"In order for me to transform a portion of my body must be given up, to obtain this form I simply removed my intestines. My body feels no pain due to my soul being separate, the body is just a dummy used so that I can combat you."

The man smiles and sheaths his sword before looking down at Tessai, "It would be a shame to let this ones power go to waste." The man lifted Tessai by his head and began to absorb the spiritual pressure within him.

"You have left yourself wide open!" The creature shouted.

"Yes, but not to you. I have analysed your tactics and movement. You gave up a part of your body because you don't need to move in this current form. You just have to sit there and watch as I slowly rip you apart!" The man finished absorbing and let go of Tessai and turned to face the creature, "Let's see you absorb this!" The man appears in front of the creature with his sword drawn and stabs into where the wound had healed.

"You can't hurt me there! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Never underestimate!" The man turned his blade and forced it upwards through the creature's body. "Waves complete." The man turns to see the barrier disappear and he walks towards the artefact. "Hmph, three down two left to go." The man quickly grabs the artefact before opening a portal to return.

_In Hueco Mundo the battle against the two Deidads ensues!_

Yofun chuckled as he stared at Komamura. "Can't you do anything right? You're a captain; your spiritual pressure should be able to overwhelm something as simple as that. Or, do you lack the potential?"

"Your right, maybe I'm not cut out to be a captain...BUT THAT'S NOT TODAY!" Komamura roared as the bars began to snap.

Yofun gasped and charged towards the captain, "You will not take me!" Before he could reach Komamura the captain let out a howl.

"BANKAI!" Komamura howled and the ground shook, Yofun stopped in his tracks as a gigantic man encased in armour emerged from behind Komamura, "Kokujo Tengen Myo'oh!"

"Oh fuck!" Yofun said to himself.

"The artefact shall remain within the safety of the captains!" Komamura smashed his sword in the ground which made the huge samurai slash down as well. The blade fell onto the Deidad. "Had enough yet?"

Yofun laughed and as the smoke cleared a dark aura in the form of a mouth had blocked the attack. "Did you forget that we have Zanpakutou too? Bark, Hikage Shikon." Yofun presses his blade up and disconnects his blade from Komamura's. "Bankai against Shikai. Man verses beast, let's begin shall we?"

Hitsugaya lay still amongst the rubble of the wall that he was sent into. Iseul appeared in front of him and began to speak, "You could have been invincible Toushiro." Iseul spoke confusing the white haired boy.

"What? Your mind tricks won't work on me!" Hitsugaya replied.

"Mind tricks? Why, I don't know what you mean. You could have grown to become so much more, the power of your Zanpakutou possesses more potential than you could have ever hoped to of obtained but, you let your emotions take over and you left your village in search for solitude."

"My village? You don't know me!" Hitugaya roared before looking down, "I mean. How can you?" He asked.

"You really don't remember do you? You had a life other than the one you live now."

"How do you know me? Everything you have been saying doesn't make any sense!"

"Not anymore. Let me take you back." Iseul waved his left hand in front of him and Hitsugaya felt light headed. "You will remember... you will..."

Hitsugaya held his head, "W-what is this? I feel..." Before he could finish his eyes blurred before blacking out on the floor. Hitsugaya awoke but he was in an unfamiliar place, he looked left and right, "What the...Where am I?"

Iseul appeared next to him, "I have taken you back through time; this is where your life began for real. The land of spirits."


	36. Chapter 36 The land of spirits

_Sorry I haven't been writing lately, there was something I had to do which prevented me from writing. Never mind that now here is a new chapter XD!_

**Chapter 36: The land of spirits**

Hitsugaya peered around from left to right whilst rubbing his eyes to readjust them, his head still dizzy. Iseul laid his hand upon Hitsugaya's shoulder, "Do you not recognise this place?" Iseul said, his eyes piercing the young captains.

Hitsugaya, still confused and light headed replied, "What sort of trickery is this? We aren't in Hueco Mundo anymore surely!" Iseul looked into the distance ahead of them. "Hey you didn't answer my question! Is this Hueco Mundo or not!" Hitsugaya snapped before having to hold his head due to a headache.

Iseul simply closed his eyes, ignoring Hitsugaya's words. "Look ahead of you boy; Tell me what you see." Iseul pointed into the distance and Hitsugaya looked. People were fading into existence, buildings too and very soon all manner of life began to fill the vast empty land.

"Huh?" Hitsugaya was shocked at everything appearing. "This is impossible!" Hitsugaya threw his left arm outwards, "What is this, an illusion?" He questioned.  
Iseul replied, "No, these are memories; Memories of your past life. The ones that you can't seem to remember." Iseul looked at Hitsugaya. "This is where your life began, in this very village." Iseul raised his lower right arm slightly until it was chest level, "You see the land of spirits is an island, populated by unique souls. These unique souls gather to this place and begin life like any normal soul would. But, these souls have a special nature and are ruled over by powerful Shinigami." Iseul explained.

"But, what has that got to do with me? And, where do you fit into all of this!" Hitsugaya asked curiously.  
Iseul rested his arm and turned to the village, "I was one of the supreme commanders of this place. I served the ruler of this island, one of the best in his militia too. Take a look over there, recognise anything familiar?" Iseul pointed at a statue in the centre of town. The statue resembled a tall man with white spikey hair. He donned a long white robe with a black garb underneath; his sword was white and placed on his back.

Hitsugaya gasped, "That statue! That...that's me!"  
Isuel chuckled, "No. That statue could have resembled you if you had lived your life here. That man you see before you is known as the 'Shiro Flash'. He was the ruler of this island and the strongest shinigami of his time."

"But, why does he look so much like me?" Hitsugaya said.

"Don't you get it yet? Have you not realised after all these years why everyone calls you a child prodigy? You are the only known son of the great Shiro Flash!" Iseul stated. Hitsugaya gasped before taking his first steps into the village.

_Hueco Mundo_

Komamura swung his colossal blade down against Yofun's Zanpakutou in an attempt to finish the match. Yofun smirked as several dog like shadows emerged from his blade and latched onto the great sword.

Yofun's smile widened, "HAHAHAHA! Your feeble attempts to defeat me will never succeed if you strike at that speed! Now taste my bite!" Yofun's dog spirits raced their way up the bankai's arm and seeped into the bankai itself.

Komamura roared, "tch, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Komamura raised his arm preparing for another strike but before he could even thrust his blade down, the dogs smashed out of the giant's chest dealing excessive amounts of damage to the captain. Komamura fell to his knees, blood spilling from his chest. "tch...you...bastard!" Gasping for air, Komamura grips his blade.

Yofun spat, his eyes closing slightly staring at the struggling captain. "You're still alive!" Yofun rested his blade on his shoulder, "I hate to be the one to do this pal but i'm afraid every dog has his day. It's time for you to be put down!" Yofun begins to walk towards Komamura but suddenly grinds to a halt. A hand sprouts out of the ground and grips tightly to his leg. "Tch! What the hell?" Yofun begins to shake the arm off but then he hears a voice in the distance.

"Good work nemu. Now keep him still will you?" Mayuri emerges from nowhere with a huge grin on his face. Yofun gasped.

"Get off of me you pathetic girl!" Yofun stabs his blade into Nemu's arm.

Mayuri reveals an object in his hand, "Thank you for cooperating so easily Deidad. You are truly marvellous! Now, time to become a part of my research!" Mayuri flips the lid of the object and presses a button which was encased inside. An electrical surge shoots up through Nemu, passing up the sword and into Yofun.

The electrical energy surged throughout Yofun's body and caused major damage all over his body. Mayuri clapped at his own success, "Ah what a nice way to start the day wouldn't you say? I would stick around and play but you see, i'm running out of time and you need to be gone before the time runs out!" Mayuri walks past him and towards the entrance to Las Noches.

Yofun breathes heavily, clenching his chest with his right arm; his left arm clenching his sword. "I can't believe this! You...you will not get away!" Yofun charges at Mayuri. Mayuri smiles as he dodges and the Deidad falls into the hallway of Las Noches. Yofun turns to see Mayuri smiling. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Mayuri replied, "Oh nothing important... such a shame really. You would have been an interesting subject in my research. Ah well, i'm sure there are more of you guys. Farewell, Deidad!" Mayuri claps as the traps laid out by him are triggered and Yofun's spiritual power begins to get ripped from his body.

"KUSOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yofun screamed in agnony as he slowly turned to ash before the captain.  
Mayuri turned and pulled Nemu out from the ground. She was paralyzed from the electrical surge. "Honestly girl! Pull yourself together!" Mayuri pulls out a potion and drips it on her head, in moments the robot reawakens.

"Master Mayuri!" Mayuri drops Nemu and she dusts herself off.

"Go attend to the good captain over there. See to it that he lives!" Mayuri commanded and she ran towards Komamura. "Hmmmm...Now how am I going to deal with this creature?" Mayuri turns to the great palace. The ground shakes and he feels spiritual pressure from above. "It's awakened!"

Nemu turned, "MAYURI –SAMA!" Nemu cried out, Mayuri turned to face Nemu and at this time an incredible explosion from the top of the pillar emerged.

Mayuri gasped, "That...that's not normal spiritual pressure! (It's getting stronger!)" Mayuri began to sweat, "tch, dammit...can't move!" Mayuri falls to his knees and looks up as the pillar explodes from the inside out.


	37. Chapter 37 Lord of the Frozen Heaven

_Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, hopefully you will enjoy this one too!_

**Chapter 37: Lord of the frozen heaven**

The pillar obliterated just metres away from Mayuri wounding him down one side. The ominous blue glow filled the atmosphere as a figure was seen floating in the pillars interior. Mayuri's eyes widened, "Huh? What is this!" Mayuri said puzzled.

The glow dimmed as the man slowly floated down to the ground. The man was holding a spherical shaped object that shined a brilliant yellow, his face covered with a plain mask and his entire body concealed in a full body dark blue suit. The man walked towards Mayuri now kneeling in an attempt to recover his strength. Mayuri looked up at the man, "That's the artefact! How did you defeat that creature?" He questioned.

The man began to speak in an ominous tone that echoed as he spoke, "This artefact belongs to my master. That is all you need to know." The man placed the artefact inside his chest and then used his sharp claws to swipe Mayuri across the face. Mayuri falls to the ground before the man picking him up by the throat. "You will perish here." The man began to choke Mayuri.

Mayuri, now choking was making a desperate attempt to breathe before everything fell silent. The man spoke, "One down..." The man was cut off mid sentence as Mayuri sprang to life in his hands. "What's this?" The man sets Mayuri free from his grip and takes a step back.

Mayuri pulls a weird face at the man, "You didn't seriously think that would beat me did you? You are even more of an idiot than I thought! Claw out, Ashisogi Jizō!" Mayuri lunges at the man with his Zanpakutou and cuts straight down his side. Mayuri sheathes his blade triumphantly before turning to Nemu, "Nemu, dismember his body will you? Take him to the lab for testing." Mayuri calmly spoke before Nemu pointed behind him. Mayuri turned to see the figure still standing perfectly fine. "Still standing are you?" Mayuri unsheathes his blade and swipes the man, the man blurred and disappeared. "An illusion eh? Very interesting..." Mayuri turned to see the man behind him. "Predictable attacking me from behind!" Mayuri attacks once more but then looks around to see the man surrounding him from all sides.

Every figure spoke simultaneously to the captain, "I am the sexto Deidad, Takeo Yamauchi!" Takeo held his arm out with his fist clenched, a dark aura encircled the man as a sword emerged from his hand. The sword was dark in colour with a green shine to the blade; the sword was shaped as a Talwar.

Mayuri gasped before thrusting his arm into his lieutenants' stomach, after a brief moment he pulls out a vial with a strange red substance inside. Mayuri smiles ecstatically before flicking the cork off the vial, "This is going to be exciting!" Mayuri shouted.

Hitsugaya wandered the village peering around every corner he came across, whilst walking he noticed the residents were all staring at him and whispering to themselves. Iseul began to speak, "I suppose your wandering why they are muttering about you?"

Hitsugaya turned, "Is it because my father ruled this land?" He asked.

Iseul replied, "No. It is because you abandoned this place at around this time. But, don't worry you have me on your side." Iseul stepped onto a podium, "People of this land! I bring you the son of our saviour! In minutes he will be reunited with his father!" Iseul shouted to the residents of the village.

Hitsugaya stood with his eyes wide open as villagers began cheering to the young captain. "W-what? Iseul!" Hitsugaya called Iseul over and began to ask questions. "Where is my father? Why are you showing me all of this?" He asked.

Iseul pointed towards a house that was larger than the rest and built to a higher standard. "In there you will find your answers. Let's go!" Iseul ran towards the house and Hitsugaya followed. They reached the entrance to the house, at its door stood two guards with standard samurai armour. "Let us in. I am one of the elite guards of lord Hitsugaya and...I also bring a nice surprise with me." Iseul said smiling. The guard nodded and opened the double doors leading to the hallway inside. "Come boy, here is the grand hall of our leader!" Iseul said.

Hitsugaya walked in looking ahead of him to see a throne with a man who resembles himself only older. Beside the throne were a series of shinigami wearing noble clothes. Iseul showed the captain to his father. "My lord!" Iseul bows down to the seated man and encourages Hitsugaya to do so as well. Iseul rises, "You son has returned to us your lordship, he also bares the frozen dragon in his soul."

The seated man rises and begins to speak; his voice similar to Hitsugaya's but slightly deeper, "My son...Toushiro. Tell me my son, why did you leave the safety of your home for the sake of that pathetic girl?" His father yelled.

Hitsugaya gasps, "Girl?" He asks in confusion.

His father replies, "Yes. She was a warm hearted woman with a sword of fire. Why did you leave us for her! She goes by the name of Hinamori!" His father shouts now angered.

Hitsugaya grasps his sword and charges at his father, the two guards next to him block the oncoming strike, "YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! What is she to you anyway!" Hitsugaya snaps.

Iseul grabs the captain by his collar and throws him to the ground, "This is our leader you're talking to! Show some respect!" Iseul shouts.

Hitsugaya gets up and dusts himself off before remaining calm, "Leave Momo out of this. Iseul! Why have you sent me here?" He asked.

His father cut in, "You were sent back here because this is where you belong. Everything you see here is a memory but the spiritual energy of me and this islands inhabitants were preserved here so, it's more like a living memory. My name is Hitsugaya Koori, in case you had forgotten. Did Iseul say anything about you achieving power beyond reckoning?" Koori asked.

Hitsugaya thought for a moment, "He said that I could become so much more than what I am now." He replied.

Koori sat down on his throne, "Your Zanpakutou. He is the strongest ice based Zanpakutou in existence. This is what the spirit king wanted you to believe anyway. There is in fact an even stronger sword in existence, one that could bring enemies to their knees in seconds!" Koori stated.

Hitsugaya gasped, "What? You're lying!" He shouted.

Koori stood up and revealed his Zanpakutou attached to his waist, "No my son, I am talking about the final stage of your own Zanpakutou, Hyourinmaru is shared between a total of three shinigami. The first being me, the second and third are my two sons. Now I shall unlock the final stage of your Zanpakutou so that you can release this island from its everlasting torture!" He shouted.

"Torture?" Hitsugaya said. "What do you mean?"

Iseul stared into Koori's eyes, "Indeed. What are you talking about?"

Koori drew his blade, the sword instantly transforming into shikai, "I am talking about a curse the Deidad have placed on us all! You see this island met its demise a long time ago, only only two of us survived. One being me and the other being Iseul, I encased myself in a thought to be unbreakable barrier of ice in order to protect myself from danger...Iseul on the other hand joined a mysterious group of shinigami known as the Deidads. Using their incredible power, he managed to thaw me from my ice barrier and rebuild this world to a time before the accident..." Koori explained.

Iseul drew his blade, "This is preposterous master! Do not say another word!" Iseul held his blade up high but was stopped by a series of guards. "Get off of me you useless souls!" Iseul struggled.

Koori placed his hand upon his sons shoulder, "This memory is just one day before the accident and this day repeats itself nonstop! This is the curse, forever having to repeat this same day over and over. I must fuse my blade with yours now...You must defeat him so that we can be free!" Koori plunges his blade into his sons stomach, ice emerges from the wound entrance surrounding Hitsugaya.

Iseul swings his blade taking out the guards surrounding him, "You said that you would keep him here! That he would be forever trapped on this island! Now I know that I should have just killed you from the start!"

Koori spoke, "I was going to at first, but then I realised if I did that then I would be a mirror image of you."

Iseul becomes enraged and races towards Koori before being thrown back by a huge blast of spiritual energy from within Hitsugaya. The ice smashes as the captain stands tall, his Zanpakutou in hand and a blue aura flowing from him. Iseul stares in terror, "That blade! It can't be! The legend was actually true!" Iseul gets himself to his feet.

Hitsugaya turns his head and stares at the Deidad, his eyes bright blue. Wings made from ice sprout from his back as the captain charges towards Iseul. He swings his blade down on Iseul's colliding with enough force to throw the Deidad back and into the wall behind him. "You're a cruel man Iseul. This place is nothing but a nightmare created by your own hands! Now you must fall!" Hitsugaya flies towards Iseul but before he could strike, water encased the Deidad.

A deep voice is heard from within the globe of water, "Ban-kai!" The water spins violently around Iseul getting closer to him over time, eventually the water reaches his blade and the tip of the sword splits into four hooks bending down. "Kyodai Furimawasu!" a huge wave summons from behind him and crashes down onto the captain. The wave suddenly splits in half as Hitsugaya cuts through the water. "It's going to take a lot more than some legend to take me down!" Iseul wraps himself in water and glides towards the captain to lock blades. "Tell me, why is this place so important to you? Is my life really worth the lives of these memories?" Iseul asked.

Hitsugaya became enraged, "You showed me my father! You enslaved him in this place and tried to murder him! That's more than enough for me to kill you! RYUSENKA!" A huge arrow of ice protrudes from his blade and pierces Iseul.

The body turns to water and falls to the ground, a voice is heard from behind Hitsugaya, "Did you think I would let you take me that easily? Come on you can do better than this!" Iseul points his sword out in front of him, "Now, feel the darkness of the abyss!" The hooks on the end of his sword turn jet black as he thrusts his sword down Hitsugaya's back. The surrounding area turns dark as Hitsugaya begins to feel a huge force pushing against him. Iseul begins to speak, his voice echoing, "How do you like my ocean captain?" Iseul laughs.

Hitsugaya struggles to move as water was being thrown against his body, "(An ocean? What?...)" Hitsugaya struggles to breathe as Iseul stands above him laughing.

"You wont win! Not with the power of the ocean on my side, now to finish this!" Iseul turns and swings in an upwards direction shooting out of the sea and high up into the sky, "Let's see you live after this prodigy..." Iseul begins to gather energy from all around him, his sword starts to glow bright blue. Iseul raises his sword above his head the tip pointing downwards into the sea, "Hahahaha! Feel... My... Power... Unabara Mikotos' Tsukisasu!" Iseul launches his Zanpakutou down into the ocean, the sword itself now huge with an afterimage of a leviathan behind it.


	38. Chapter 38 Sea King Iseul!

_Thanks for the support thus far! Keep reading and reviewing your doing great! XD_

**Chapter 38: Sea king Iseul!**

The gigantic spear shaped object came crashing down into the depths of the sea below Iseul, surging through the water at high speed focused on hitting its target. Above the surface stood Iseul, laughing at his thought victory ahead of him, "You're done for captain! Nothing can survive against the rage of the sea!" Iseul shouted triumphantly.

Meanwhile in the depths of the ocean, Hitsugaya felt light headed due to the lack of Oxygen, "I, can't move!" Hitsugaya said weakly.

The spear was now in sight as it reached the captain but in a flash a man appeared in front of the spear and managed to block the assault, pushing the water upwards generating huge waves. The man turned to Hitsugaya, "Don't worry my son! You have my power invested inside of you. With us fighting together he can't win!" Koori holds out his hand to his son. Hitsugaya grabs hold and Koori grasps tight, "Let us finish this!" Koori fades away into his son as the captain flies up and out of the sea to face Iseul.

Iseul gasps to see his enemy intact, "Impossible! How are you still alive?" He said in shock.

Hitsugaya tightened his grip on his sword and looked at Iseul with anger, "I won't let you down dad now let's do this!" Hitsugaya begins to flow with reiatsu.

Iseul looks in shock at the captain, "Your power level! It's... it's getting larger but how? How can a boy achieve so much so quickly?" Iseul thinks to himself. He stares at the boy and notices a translucent figure standing behind Hitsugaya, copying his every move. Iseul's expression changes to being serious, "I see it now. Looks like your both going to die together after all! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Iseul charges at Hitsugaya and slashes his sword down.

Hitsugaya thrusts his blade upwards colliding with Iseul's. "Be gone!" Hitsugaya's blade turns to ice along with everything touching it. In moments Iseul became frozen in ice, "You lose Deidad!" Hitsugaya throws Iseul off of his sword and into the sea. "You made a mistake of fighting me. You see my Zanpakutou can manipulate surrounding water, in other words all the water you see here can be used to my advantage!" Hitsugaya holds his sword out in front of him as water begins to gather around him, "Guncho Tsurara!" As he chants the words the water turns into a large array of icicles that he then shoots Iseul with.

The icicles smash into the water where Iseul fell, crashing down everywhere. Hitsugaya turns away before hearing a noise coming from the water. Iseul is heard faintly beneath the surface of the sea laughing manically, "Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A giant yellow glow from where Iseul fell becomes brighter as he shoots out of the water and into the air. Iseul stood tall, long lines of water freely circling him, "Oh i'm far from finished captain. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, tricks you will soon realise!" Iseul raises his hand and points at Hitsugaya, which summons up water from below to strike at the captain. "Feel the pain!" Isuel begins to thrust his hands out at Hitsugaya, one after the other shooting gallons of water at him.

Hitsugaya begins to fly around all over the place, dodging the attacks. Eventually he turns to face Iseul slashing the water as he begins to move in on his enemy, the water turning to ice as it gets struck.

"You can't hit all of them you fool!" Iseul summons up numerous geysers of water and uses them to attack Hitsugaya simultaneously. Hitsugaya manages to slash all of them but eventually gets hit by one and in turn, bombarded by the others. He falls to the floor, his back against the wall. Iseul charges down and forces his blade into Hitsugaya's chest. Lifting the captain up with his blade he begins to speak, "You cannot hope to win against me you pathetic child! Even with your precious Hyorinmaru, defeating you has been effortless!" Iseul casts the captain onto the ground, wiping the blood from his sword after. "I should have eased off a little really. I mean look at you! You're exhausted! You're...huh?" Iseul turns round to see the captain stand up, a white aura encircling him. "No way! Your power level has increased again!" He shouts.

Hitsugaya holds his sword out in front of him and begins to chant some words, "Bankai...," The wings already sprouting from his back increase in size as his reiatsu crushes the surrounding cliffs and trees to nothing, "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" As he says these words he flies forwards and stabs Iseul with his blade.

Iseul chokes, "You're too strong!" Iseul struggles, the sword piercing his lung.

"Ryusenka!" Hitsugaya shouts and a giant arrow of ice bursts from his sword encasing Iseul. The ice crumbles to reveal nothing inside; he sheathes his blade and the wings on his back break off and melts on the ground beneath him. "It's finally over. Father...you can rest now." Hitsugaya said with relief.

"I wouldn't be packing just yet if I were you master!" Hitsugaya looks up to see Iseul standing above them, balancing a giant blue ball of energy above him. "In fact, you won't need to pack at all! Here let me help you on your way!" Iseul shouts.

Hitsugaya screams, "Don't do it Iseul! You'll destroy everything and you with it!"

Iseul laughs, "There's no going back now captain! The final chapter of your life is about to end. As is mine! Prepare for the final blow!" Iseul pulled his arm back with one finger extended, the huge amount of gathered energy balancing above it, "Suichu Hakaba!" Iseul threw his arm down and the ball of energy followed.

Hitsugaya gasps as the ball flew towards him, "I can't let you do this!" Hitsugaya shouted as he unsheathed his blade and pointed it at the huge globe of energy. "Soten ni zase! HYORINMARU!" Hitsugaya shouts as the huge ice dragon came flying out to counter the force against it.

"It's not use! My Suichu Hakaba has come too close for you to do anything to stop it!" Iseul shouts.

Hitsugaya holds his blade out, shooting long beams of ice out from his sword, "COME ON! I have to keep it together!" Hitsugaya said to himself. Parts of the ball began to freeze over from the captain's power but it was not enough to freeze it completely. At that moment Koori appears behind Iseul and kicks his back with great strength.

Koori unsheathes his blade, "This is for imprisoning me in such a place...BANKAI!" Koori summons the power of his Hyorinmaru to collide with Iseul, pushing the Deidad into the ball of energy. "NOW SON! HIT IT WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Both Hitsugaya and Koori thrust their blades into the ball of energy creating enough spiritual energy to encase the ball in ice. "This things gonna explode any minute! We have to do something!" Koori shouts whilst suspending the ball in the air with his blade.

Hitsugaya shouts, "We have to send it far away from this world somehow! But, I don't know what to do..." Hitsugaya says in terror.

Koori thinks briefly for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "Son...I'm glad I met you before this happened. If it's one thing I had to praise this man for...it would be our reuniting. I am going to send this creature into space but to do so will take my life." Koori explains to his son.

Hitsugaya becomes enraged, "You can't do this! There must be another way!" He cries out.

Koori cuts in before his son could say anymore, "There is no other way! I must do this now before it's too late! Live long my son...I will always be with you, the power of my Hyorinmaru is now within you!" Koori shouts his last words before forcing his way up through the sky and into space. He carries on flying up, the ice beginning to melt; eventually the ice melts and the ball of energy explodes on a cataclysmic scale. Hitsugaya looks up to see a bright red scatter over the sky. A tear sheds from his left eye, "I'm glad I met you too dad." In the distance the fabric of the world begins to rip as the curse of the Deidad fades, also a portal emerges from the ocean with an image of a huge desert inside. "Tch, I better get out of here!" Hitsugaya runs and jumps into the portal as the world he was in began to tear apart.

In Hueco mundo a portal in the sky opens and Hitsugaya falls out from within it. Nemu catches the captain and lays him safely on the sand.

Mayuri becomes distracted for a moment, looking at Hitsugaya with confusion. Takeo uses this opportunity to his advantage and lunges at the captain. Mayuri turns with a smile on his face and slashes at the Deidad. "My my, I thought you would be smarter than that, you see I wasn't distracted at all. I was just testing to see if you attacked me with the real you." Mayuri grabs hold of Takeo's sword, "Now I can tell who the real you are no matter what!"

Takeo retreats along with his clones. He then puts his hands together and begins to concentrate his reiatsu. "Now you won't be able to tell who I am. You see unlike most Shinigami you meet, I am able to change my genetic makeup freely. With this handy ability I can use my clones to their full extent!" Takeo holds his sword out in front of him and clones begin to form around Mayuri once more.

Mayuri smiles as he drinks the substance that he carried with him, "You're going to love this Takeo..." Mayuri holds his sword up in the air and at this time several identical versions of him begin to form on either side, "This is the first time this experiment has been tested so it may not be as perfect as your own ability, nether the less at least we are on equal terms now wouldn't you say?" Mayuri mocked, sustaining his overly wide grin.

Takeo sneered at the captain, "Hmph, equal terms..." Takeo pounced at Mayuri along with his clones attacking Mayur's clones. "There is strength in numbers and I have more clones that you do!" Takeo manages to take out the clones created by Mayuri. "Not so full of yourself now are you?" Takeo laughs as his blade comes into contact with Mayuri's. "What's so funny that you have to keep that grin on your face for!" Takeo shouts as Mayuri forces the Deidad back.

"You should take better care of your clones they seem a bit ill," Mayuri points out to the Deidad. Takeo turns round to see his clones choking and vomiting. "You see my clones are slightly different to yours. Inside mine is a poison that infects any living organism that comes into contact with them. Oh and, don't try and think of a cure for this illness, each clone has a unique poison inside their body." Mayuri explains.

Takeo growls, "I care nothing for my clones you fool, as long as I live then that's all that matters! Say, what would happen if you just happened to come into contact with your own clone?" Takeo asks.

"Don't worry I always take precautions with my experiments. Before I cloned myself I drank a vial of liquid remember? This liquid protects me from the poisons in their bodies...the only cure to them all." Mayuri explains, "Now let's prepare for the next trick shall we?" Mayuri runs and slashes his sword down at Takeo. Takeo grabs the blade and cuts down the middle of Mayuri before throwing him to the ground.

"You're a worthless excuse for a Shinigami. Coming at me like that hmph!" Takeo laughed but the laugh was short lived as the object he attacked began to resemble himself, "What the hell is this?" Takeo thought to himself. After a brief moment the middle of his body cut open, forcing him to fall to his knees. "Wha...?" Takeo gasps.

Mayuri walks towards him, "You liked that one didn't you? You see if you were paying attention you would have realised that the object you were fighting was in face a clone! This clone is a special clone of mine that acts as a mirror to whomever it faces, this mirror image is the same as you in everyway...including its ability to share bodies. That is why you got slashed just now, by you hitting the mirror you were in turn hitting yourself! Quite the invention wouldn't you say?" Mayuri explains as he picks Takeo up off the ground by his head, "Now will you be so kind as to hold still?" Mayuri brings his arm back ready to thrust his blade into the Deidad. Just as he is about to push his arm forward, a force grabs his arm from behind, restricting the movement. Mayuri turns his neck to see another Takeo standing tall, with zero signs of damage.

The Takeo from behind him lifts Mayuri off the ground and head butts him to the floor, "You cannot win so easily scientist! My style of fighting is very unique and shouldn't be copied by anyone!" Takeo begins to spin his blade at an extreme speed, sand and pieces of rock begin to form around the blade. "Now you must be eliminated so that my master can complete his dream!" Takeo says as his blade begins to pull everything towards it, like a black hole swallowing everything in its path. "Now Shinigami, feel the taste of my blade!" Takeo shouts as new clones suddenly appear around Mayuri spinning their blades at an extreme rate, "HAHAHA now die!" Takeo and the rest of his clones throw their blades straight for Mayuri.


	39. Chapter 39 The Talwar Wielding Fiend

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy reading this story!_

**Chapter 39: Talwar wielding fiend**

Takeo along with his clones released their blades as they span downward into Mayuri. The blades spinning violently as they are released, the blades cutting through anything in its path like mere paper. After a brief moment the blades slowed and eventually stopped, dust orbiting the area from the velocity of the blades. The smoke began to clear but when it did, Mayuri was shielded by a figure. Takeo stood there in silence as Nemu fell to the ground, blades impaling her from all sides.

"Forgive me...master..." Nemu spoke weakly as she fell to the ground next to him.

Mayuri looked in anger as he distances himself from the Deidad, "You fool Nemu! Why did you do that you useless excuse for a lieutenant! I guess all good things must come to an end and you will most certainly end..." Mayuri pointed towards Takeo his smile intimidating the Deidad.

Takeo holds his arm out in front of him as his sword gets pulled from Nemu by a strange force. He grasps his blade tight and holds it beside him, "You just got lucky..." Takeo shoots towards Mayuri and attempts to slash the captain; Mayuri dodges the attack and grips the hilt of his blade facing the floor. "Just what are you planning?" Takeo shouts.

Mayuri's face darkens, "Hmph...Bankai," A huge cloud of purple smoke surrounds Mayuri, a large creature appears from the darkness behind him; a sort of caterpillar with a baby's head except only much larger. "Konjiki, Ashizogi Jizou!" Mayuri smiles once more as Takeo stares at the creature. "Now will you please cooperate so that we can begin my research?" Mayuri commands his bankai to move towards Takeo.

"You don't seriously think this thing can win against me do you?" Takeo says in amusement. The creature collides with Takeo as he defends himself with his sword, "This won't do a thing!" Takeo laughs but then as he looks down his eyes widen, "Huh?" From below the creatures head sprout large blades piercing Takeo's body. "Tch, such a nuisance..." Takeo swings his blade horizontally through every blade cutting him free. Takeo bends his arms at his side, his fists clenched out in front of him; slowly the blades begin to sink into Takeo's body. The blades became completely absorbed by his body, Takeo breathes heavily as he wipes the blood weeping from the entry points. "I already told you...if you thought that thing was going to bring me down then you are sadly mistaken!" Takeo said, attempting to instil fear into Mayuri.

Mayuri's eyes widen once more, his face dropped all of a sudden from cheerful to frightful, "It's not over..." Mayuri said with a sudden change of attitude.

Takeo laughed triumphantly, "Face the facts you fool!" Takeo jumps in the air and brings his sword down slicing Mayuri's bankai straight through the middle. The bankai split in half before Mayuri's eyes and at the end stood a dark figure; a green aura surrounding him.

_In an unknown location_

Inside the large hall sat a man on a very large throne, slowly losing his temper at the man in front of him. "Are you telling me that every man I have sent out so far has failed me!" The man shouted whilst crushing the decoration on the arm of his throne with his hand.

The man before him whimpered, "I'm afraid so sire, it seems that without your blood there is no hope against a captain!" The main explained.

"Silence you cur! Are there only a handful of you that are actually capable of achieving anything?" The man shouted, his voice echoing throughout the hall. "Well?" He asked.

His men talking amongst themselves, feeling anxious at what he was planning on doing; the man on the throne stood up his eyes piercing every member of the room, "Speak up!" He shouted. Just at that moment, the huge double doors opened at the entrance and three figures walked in. The man sat down on his throne once more, "I trust you succeeded in your task Zenno?" The man spoke with a calmer tone than before but still irritated.

Zenno pulled from his robe a strange metallic object, "As you commanded my master." Zenno threw the artefact into his master's hands.

The man caught the artefact and placed it beside him, "My dream will soon be realised. Soon we shall achieve ultimate power! Our family will reign supreme over these worlds!" The man claimed and the men cheered.

Keiji appeared beside Zenno, "What will you do now? Have you located the final artefact?" He asked.

The man nodded, "Yes. We must wait for Takeo to present us with the artefact he set out to claim. Keiji, I have a special task for you; one that only you can do." He informed.

Keiji stood forward, "Oh? And, what might that be master Shinnyo?" Keiji asked.

"There is a man that needs to be taken care of; word has reached my ear of this Ichigo. Currently he is resting in the Kurosaki clinic in the hidden village of the Quincy; this man is capable of defeating extremely powerful advisaries ...In other words he may be a threat to us. You may also find the man you are looking for on this task." Shinnyo explained.

Keiji nodded, "I understand. If what you say is true then I should have no problem taking this guy down!" Keiji said with confidence.

"I'm counting on you Keiji; you are the only person out of the Deidads who is capable of achieving this." He said before turning his attention to the Zenno, "Now you on the other hand. Your task is to make sure my reiatsu stays in check. I fear soon unless we obtain these artefacts, my power will overflow and reveal this location." Shinnyo instructed and Zenno nodded before appearing by his side. Keiji leaves as the third figure steps forward. "Chiharu, what do you have for me?" Shinnyo asks.

Chiharu stares into his eyes, "I have found a point of entry master. As soon as Takeo finishes up in Hueco Mundo the faster we can start! Chiharu explains and Shinnyo smiles.

"Good. Everything is going exactly as planned despite our losses. Chiharu, I have no more jobs left for you. If you wish you may assist Zenno here with stabilizing my reiatsu." He said and she agrees before appearing on the opposite side to Zenno.

_In Hueco Mundo_

Takeo charges towards Mayuri, the captain holding his blade out to parry the blow. The Deidad slashes down but this time Hitsugaya appears to defend Mayuri, "I've defeated one of you already...One more couldn't be more difficult!" Hitsugaya shouts whilst deflecting Takeo's attack.

Takeo sighs, "You just don't get it do you? Look at you! You can barely stand, if you don't stand aside I'll kill you as well!" Takeo warns.

Hitsugaya tightens his grip and prepares to fight, "I can't let you escape with the artefact!" Hitsugaya screams as he plunges his sword into Takeo. "I'll kill you!" He forces his blade into Takeo.

A figure appears behind the captain, "What are you attacking child?" The figure says. Hitsugaya's eyes widen as Takeo stood behind him, "If you had the strength to stand after your last battle you would know of my ability!" Takeo shouts.

Mauyuri attempts to strike at Takeo but stops in his tracks as another clone behind Mayuri holds him tight, "Tch, you coward." Mayuri spat.

"Coward? I prefer the term strategic!" Takeo slashes down Hitsugaya's back, blood spurting from the injury. Takeo turns towards Mayuri and clicks his fingers, a team of clones appear beside him and dive onto Mayuri, "Your time has ended Captain, looks like you won't be able to research after all!" Takeo exclaimed.

The clones tightened their grip and began to glow; Mayuri lay there silent, accepting his fate. The clones shone with a bright white light as they exploded causing collateral damage. Mayuri didn't move, the explosion severely injuring him. Takeo turned away pulling the artefact from his chest and began to open up a Garganta. Suddenly a surge of white lightning shot past his face, Takeo turns round to see a man standing before him. "Another one huh? This better be worth it!" Takeo shouts.


End file.
